


【DV】Before I leave this world

by Sharsorn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5D/4SEV, 5D/4V, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, dub-con, lick feet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 61,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharsorn/pseuds/Sharsorn
Summary: 一个V没有及时赶到，尤里森死亡引发结局的IF。互动可能有5D和小维（没肉！只有亲亲），5D和4seV（有肉！4seV似乎也没满18岁啊），5D和4V（不确定），有各种私设。欢迎留下评论。





	1. 序

Devil May Cry沉默地伫立在这破旧的小镇的一角，周围的住户来来去去换了几波，大多以为这是间没人光顾的酒吧歌厅，稍有了解的也只当这是什么过气的侦探事务所。缺乏维护的建筑外表在时光的摧残下愈发显得破败不堪，显然，久居其中的主人早已忘却了时间，也并不在意今夕是何年。

但凝滞的时间还是偶尔会泛起一丝波澜。随着这一丝波动，正在垃圾堆里搜索食物的虫豸飞快藏起踪迹，地板下忙碌的鼠群慌乱躲进窠巢，就连屋檐下的稚鸟也停止了饥饿的叫唤，一切有形与无形之灵都在窃窃私语，每一个声音都在重复着同一句话： 

“多奇怪呀！他又做梦了。” 

恶魔不会做梦。 

然而这个强大的半魔不止会做梦，每次都会梦见他的孪生兄弟，Vergil。他梦见Vergil的次数随着时间的流逝越来越频繁，到现在哪怕只是在午后打一个盹也会被魇住。 

Dante蓦然惊醒，太过真实的梦魇驱使他还没来得及睁开眼就下意识地向那虚无缥缈的对手挥出一掌。人类的手掌瞬间转化成恶魔的利爪，能量光波轰鸣着划破空间，在魔力加固过的事务所墙壁上砸出一个巨大的破洞。

起初，他还只是梦见和Vergil比试打斗。让Dante难以言说的是：最近这段时间，上一刻还是刀来剑往的战斗，下一刻就会变成赤身裸体四肢纠缠不清的另一种“搏斗”。有时是和高冷傲慢不过十九岁左右的年轻Vergil，有时是和青色血管遍布脸庞的Nelo Angelo，每一个Vergil在他身下喘息呻吟时都会用或冰蓝或血红的双眸凝视着他，沉浸在欲望之中的样子是如此深重地刻在他的脑海里，以致于最近他一想起Vergil这个名字，最先有反应的居然是胯下的小Dante。 

但这次有所不同，他梦见了V，那个黑发纹身的瘦弱诗人。 

Dante躺在沙发上，毫不在意飞扬的墙灰尘土，支着额头陷入回忆。那个荒谬的梦境再次降临到了他的脑海里，他只记得一片混乱，真的乱极了，各种各样的Vergil就像是万花筒中的碎片那样乱七八糟地排列成一个完整的故事，而噩梦的结尾，和他对战的却成了驾驭着三个魔物的黑发青年。

要说整个噩梦中令他印象最深的，却是黑发的青年站在完好无损的斯巴达宅邸前，在那棵装着秋千的大树下，有落花飘过拈于发梢，盈盈波光在水绿色的眼眸间闪烁，他手中诗集翻开，诵读之声宛如惬意的曲调流淌—— 

_Never seek to tell thy love,_

_Love that never told can be;_

_For the gentle wind does move,_

_Silently,invisibly._

千万不要表达你的爱

爱是尽在不言中

犹如那股拂过的清风

无声地、不留一丝痕迹 

Dante知道这不过是自己的幻想，毕竟他从未听过那人念诗。这段和其他的肉搏戏一比堪称平静祥和的记忆，却莫名的让Dante生出更多烦躁。他越是刻意想要遗忘，越是有更多的记忆碎片纷纷扰扰浮上水面，每一片中都有一个人的影子——白发的，黑发的，完好的，破碎的，冷漠的，微笑的…… 

自从梦到那人后，Dante也回过一次老宅，残破凋敝的房子自然无法重现梦中的美景，也找不到丝毫那人留下的痕迹。他追问过Trish，追问过Nero，追问过每一个和V接触过的人，他将得到的回答汇聚在一起，得到的却是一个难以接受的答案：“V就是Vergil的人性。”而此时，那个黑发的青年早已随着Urizen的灭亡而消失无踪。 

在这一天，Dante终于发现自己对Vergil的感情有所不同。这一刻来得太迟，它改变不了任何既定的事实。当Vergil在世的时候，Dante从未想过要对他说这句话，现在人离去了，这份爱却依然阴魂不散。在漫长的回忆和思念中，芥蒂和痛楚烟消云散，焦虑和彷徨无休无止，可Vergil的形象与声音仍然让Dante念念不忘。 

他爱那个拒人于千里之外的冷漠青年，爱那个落于敌手和自己针锋相对的黑天使，爱那个眼神清澈如少年的瘦弱诗人。Dante由那一刻悟到：即使那人改变模样，即使他已经离开尘世，你依然无法停止不去爱他。因为他已经永远地停留在Dante的灵魂之中。 

Dante为自己的眼盲心瞎而哈哈大笑，笑得前仰后合，笑得泪流满面。从那以后他归于沉寂，再也没提过那人的名字。


	2. 第一章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 稍微虐了虐小维，有点血腥。

Dante准备去魔界的那天，又梦见了Vergil。

他的哥哥脸朝下卧着，被汗水打湿的银发散在颈间，将通红的耳朵半遮半掩。蓝色的大衣凌乱随意地搭在腰胯，汗湿的脊背上遍布着Dante留下的吻痕牙印。这一幕无疑诱惑着Dante，尽管他警告自己这只是个梦，但依然忍不住沉溺下去和所爱的人缠绵。直到他扳转对方的身子想要把人翻过来亲吻，一张遍布裂纹即将分崩离析的脸一下子撞进他的眼帘。

“Vergil！”

Dante怒吼着从梦魇中挣脱出来，一只手按住心脏。他的心在手底下跳得那么剧烈，面色却如同死者般苍白发青。一个念头突然闪过：这是否意味着这次魔界之行会有所收获？

******

“只有你，Mundus。”Dante面无表情地举起魔剑。

Mundus，这个昔日的魔帝从残存的一只眼珠中射出诡异的绿色光线，他的真身投射在地表的的影子如同活物般舒展伸缩，营造出阴森恐怖的氛围。

“我不会独自死去的。”他怒吼着，“跟我一起死吧！Dante！”

Dante并没有因为Mundus疯狂的最后一搏而失去生命。反倒是魔帝残余的力量化作一颗剔透的红色水晶落入他的手中。只一接触，他就知道了它的用处——它能让但丁跨越三次时间。但它也有必须遵守的规则： 不可与过去的自我相见； 不可暴露真实的身份； 不可停留超过三个月的时间。

Dante的心中燃起希望的火苗，虽然条件苛刻，但他仍有机会改变过去，扭转Vergil注定死亡的结局。

******

没人能一下子就熟练控制这股力量。第一次穿越时间的长河回溯过去，但丁依然晚到一步。

母亲的鲜血在地上流淌，她的手却固执地伸向Vergil的方向。

幼小的孩童正被高大的恶魔抓在手里，力量上的差距让他毫无挣扎余地。恶魔的镰刀毫无怜悯地从单薄的胸口捅入，再从肩背戳出去，斜翘着，刃上的鲜血红得刺眼。

Vergil叫这恶魔用镰刀戳着提到了半空中，远远看去倒像条被钓上水面的鱼。他的手抠抓着胸前的刃锋，双脚还在微微踢动，似乎想要从这可怕的武器下挣脱出来。

恶魔不会因为他是孩子就心软。他们的眼中没有男女老幼的区分，人类就是案板上的一块肉、一条鱼罢了。若这条小鱼挣扎剧烈，那就再给它一刀好了。

属于Vergil的武器被刺入了主人的体内，慢慢地，一点一点地剖开温热的肌肤，切断肋骨，在血肉之中深入。

再倔强的孩子也终究无法抵抗这般痛楚的折磨，几乎不像人类的尖利惨叫划破了寂静天空。虽然恶魔血脉让他不会像人类母亲一样立刻死去，但那也不过拖延片刻生命。幼小的孩子胸前已经被撕开了一道巨大的伤口，里面微微颤动的脏器依稀可见，喷涌的鲜血把他染成了一个血人，头发叫血和汗黏成一绺一绺，贴在了惨白失色的脸蛋上，他的声音渐渐微弱，如同垂死幼猫最后的嘶鸣，神志也开始浑噩，只凭着本能还在扭动，竭力留下最后一丝模糊的挣扎痕迹。

直到此时，但丁才堪堪跨入了这段充满血色的时间。

一片阴影掠过，正在到处肆虐的恶魔们齐齐抬头望向天空。每一双眼睛中都出现了一个魔力如岩浆流动喷发，头顶尖角背生四翼的巨大黑影。但丁以真魔人之姿悬于空中，鲜红的鳞甲耀眼夺目，四周的空气因为四溢的魔力隐隐震颤。翼翅划破空气的声音尚未传播开来，魔剑已经将所有在场的恶魔都撕了个粉碎。

下一秒，真魔人的外表褪去，孩童的身躯垂软的挂在但丁的手臂上。血似乎快要流尽，不再喷涌而出，仅有一滴，一滴的落下。贴于掌心下的胸膛几乎感觉不到心脏跳动，也没有起伏，只有冰冷，冷若九月寒霜。 

“不不不！别死！求你！Vergil！求你别死！”

在那个陌生又惊恐的哭声中，快要死去的Vergil只觉得一个柔软的物体带着股甘甜的浆液流入自己的口中，他下意识地吮吸，随后本能的开始吞咽。渐渐的，痛楚随着这些液体远离，他困惑地想要睁开眼，但受创沉重的身体拉扯着神志终究陷入昏沉的睡梦之中。

当可怖的伤势逐步痊愈，本是死灰的脸颊上也终于带上了一点血色。但丁抬起手，动作轻缓地抚摸了一下男孩被染红的银发。他能感觉到怀中的躯体不再冰冷，呼吸缓慢但有力。虽然重新恢复了温暖的身躯仍然很虚弱，但男孩的确在好转。他又低下头，但这次没有把咬破的舌尖探入幼童稚嫩柔软的唇瓣，他仅仅让唇贴着唇，留下一个轻柔带着怜爱的吻。

他知道至少今天，Vergil不会死去。


	3. 第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5D见到年轻的4V啦~  


Dante没有在这个时间段停留太久。他没能救出母亲，这意味着无论如何，他执拗的哥哥总会踏上复仇的道路。

第二次穿越他选择了佛杜那，他记得年轻的Vergil曾经在那里游历过，甚至还有了Nero。哦，美妙的青春！那时候他几岁?17还是18？

这一次Dante选的时机不错，当他像散步般怡然自得地从一个无人的小巷子里走出来时，魔力感应告诉他Vergil就在不远处。

他不着痕迹地跟随在那个披着斗篷的青年身后，寻着机会瞥了一眼年轻兄长的侧颜，可这一眼却让他怔住了。

这个Vergil约莫17岁的样子，正是从少年往青年过渡的时候，脸上的稚气已脱得一干二净，孩子气的小小身型也脱胎换骨般变得修长挺拔，不再如小时候那般纤细圆润。只是脸色似乎有些苍白，一双剑眉笔直，眼神是不近人情的冷漠，可若仔细看去，那冰冷得让人胆寒的眼中又有一丝难以察觉的郁结。

他和Dante记忆里那个一心要打开魔界大门的Vergil又有几分不同。

Dante看得太过痴迷，一路跟踪的身影自然被Vergil发觉了。年轻的魔剑士引着他来到城外的湖边，突然拔刀出鞘，整个人化作一片刀光向着Dante斩去。

幽蓝刀光照亮Dante的眼眸，锋锐刀芒刺痛他的皮肤。他洒然一笑，也没用上魔剑Dante，只凭着魔力附着的手掌就迎上了Yamato的刀锋。这不是一场公平的战斗。单算身体年龄的话，四十多岁的恶魔猎人花在学习和磨练武技上的时间就不止二十年，这是一个比现在的Vergil岁数还大的数字。他的对战经验丰富自然远超还是个毛头小子的Vergil。

“左肩。”Dante好心提醒年轻的哥哥。

Vergil立刻挥刀护住这个部位，因为Dante的提醒都是真的，但这只是让他觉得羞辱。就像现在，Dante的手掌侧着击中刀身，巨大的力量带给Vergil如同大浪冲袭般的压力。他不愿借后退卸力，僵持片刻之后，手腕就被迫倾斜出一个角度，眼睁睁地看着那只手并着Yamato的刀身一起敲上他的肩膀。霎时，年轻的魔剑士就斜着身子飞了出去，好在被这样摔了几次之后他已经知道如何应对，柔韧有力的腰肢在空中发力，身躯扭转，他用双脚而不是背部蹬住作为落点的树干，手腕翻动，反过来朝着追踪而至的Dante劈出小幅但快速的三刀，但依然被对方用手腕毫发无损地挡住了。

“前额。”Dante再次提醒，语气轻松甚至带上了一点戏弄之意。话声刚落，他的左手已经巧妙地绕过刀锋，狠狠拍中Vergil的额头，迫使魔剑士的后脑勺和树干来了一次近距离的亲密接触。

“Too slow！”Dante用Vergil未来的口头禅回敬他，“你没吃饭吗？Kid？”他假模假样地叹息了一声，一把抓乱Vergil的发型。

说真的，Vergil心情糟透了。他微微皱起刀似的眉，犹豫了一下，随后下定决心般瞪向Dante。他的眼眸中似乎燃起一团冰冷火光，紧接着，周遭空气中浮现出数枚依稀有着模糊长剑外形的蓝色锐器，一现身便迅捷如电，杀意昂然地奔向Dante的要害之处。

只可惜这奔雷般的突袭不是被Dante一掌击飞，就是只在无关紧要之处划道小口子，反到被Dante揪住了Vergil专注于指挥幻影剑，在近身相搏时露出的破绽。他一个闪身欺近，手掌如钳子般卡住了Vergil的咽喉。

“武技不行，脾气倒是不小！不过靠这玩意可杀不了我。”

一时之间，Vergil透不过气，也说不出话，但他笃定这个力量足以轻松碾压自己的老家伙并没有杀人的念头。这只扣住喉咙的手本可以轻松刺入皮肤，撕裂血管和气管，折断颈骨，让他身首异处甚至不需要几秒钟，就像方才他们交手时，他有无数个机会杀死自己但他并没有那么做。

为什么？

年轻的魔剑士艰难地喘息着，想要说的话全被卡在了喉咙里，无法质问对方到底是谁，跟踪自己的目的是什么。他被压制在嶙峋的湖边岩壁上，后腰被坚硬凸起的石头顶得生疼。这让他忍不住又挣扎了几下，包裹在皮裤中的有力长腿踢蹬着，随即就被同样结实的腿抵得死紧，动弹不得。谁也没注意到两人此时的姿势是多么的暧昧不明。

Vergil突然停止了挣动。因为两人紧密贴合着的某个部位正起着微妙的变化。即便透过两层厚实的皮裤，他也可以察觉到面前这个胡子拉碴的跟踪狂正用他又烫又硬的棍子直挺挺地抵着自己。这一发现让脸皮略薄的年轻人又羞又恼，窘迫交加倒是让脸蛋更加红润了数分。

纵使湖边带着水汽的风带拂过青年热烫的脸，稍稍带走一些热度，Vergil那向来苍白的颧骨上仍留着两抹红晕。再加上竭力呼吸时的微微颤动，青年此时的模样，倒是和Dante梦中见惯的那些Vergil有些相仿。

Dante紧紧盯着Vergil的脸，一时之间居然有些失神。他只觉心里面似乎溜进去一只小小的幼猫，绒绒的皮毛调皮地蹭来蹭去，细弱的小爪子毫无规律地乱抓乱挠，只叫人心头瘙痒难受，恨不得伸手进去把那猫咪抓出来好好揉搓一番。他想得太过投入，手不知不觉就松开了那纤长白皙的脖颈。

就在此时，一抹蓝色剑影被打入湖中，数米高的水花被激起再落下，淅淅沥沥像下起了倾盆大雨。Dante下意识的后撤一步避开湖水，Vergil却不避不躲被浇湿了全身，他顾不上抹去脸上的水珠，抓住机会再次发动幻影剑，逼着Dante又后退数步，而自己却借着水雾遮挡，悄无声息地逃离了湖边。

******

Dante再次出现时，Vergil正陷入一场苦战。

恶魔临死前炸裂了附身的躯壳，腐臭剧毒的体液在狭小的街巷中飞溅。魔剑士仿佛从来不知道后退一样，硬是站在原地不动，只把Yamato挥舞地水泼不进密不透风。尽管那些腐肉毒液被他尽数击开，可他也为自己的固执付出了代价——锋利如刃的利爪擦着心脏的边在他胸侧割开半掌宽的伤口，滚烫的鲜血从裂口迸射，在空中形成一蓬细密的血色雾花，靛蓝大衣上登时被染上斑斑血迹。

青年眼眶中的瞳孔剧烈收缩，又猛地张开，他身体前倾半跪在地上，手指摸索着伤口——如果敌人的武器上有毒的话，他就得处理被腐蚀的血肉。很不幸，这又是个讨厌的歹毒家伙。魔剑士立即反转刀身，毫不犹豫地割下被腐蚀的血肉。疼痛剧烈但短暂，他知道，抛弃被染上剧毒的肉会让他好的更快。做完这一切之后他踉跄着站直身子，咳出一口血，腥甜的液体溢出唇角，在浅淡的唇上染出艳丽的色彩。

魔剑士之所以能够悠闲地处理伤势，那是因为他看到了Dante。

Dante在那个恶魔发动第二次进攻前就冲了过来，他的速度甚至比对方更快上一截。恶魔嘶吼一声，浸润了魔剑士鲜血的利爪和魔剑碰撞在一起，发出金铁相击之声。但胜负显然毫无悬念，只不过两三回合，魔剑就绞断了恶魔的手腕，再一个灵活的变招，又刺穿了恶魔的胸膛。作为死士来到人界的恶魔并不会因为失去一只胳膊就放弃，它收紧体内的骨骼咬住魔剑，残余的爪子还试图抓住Dante的手臂，看样子它跟前一个恶魔一样有个同归于尽的绝招正准备释放。

电光火石之间，Dante放开魔剑也让开了恶魔的抓挠。一个闪现出现在恶魔的背后，手掌扣住恶魔后脑把它的脸一把砸向地面，一下、两下、三下，直到坚硬石块铺就的地面炸开裂纹，那张长满了鳞片却没有鼻子的爬行动物的脸被修理的平平整整他才停手。他以魔剑挑起恶魔不再动弹的躯体砸向远处，再追加上一发冲击波把尸体敲得粉碎，散成灰烬。

“怎么不用你的那一招？”Dante转过身，对着青年比划了一个幻影剑的姿势，“这种技巧用来防卫也不错。”

Vergil没有立刻回话，他放下捂着伤口的手，挺直了脊背。这么几年的流浪经历告诉他在面对一个未知的强大存在时最好不要露出自己的弱点。他蠕动了下嘴唇，最后还是生硬简单地说了句：“谢谢。”

Dante嗤笑了一声：“就这样？”

“你想要什么？”Vergil不动声色地问，眼中透露出的不是Dante所期待的情绪。

Dante逼近一步。他比青年高出半个头，如今靠得近了，自然有些高傲俯视的意味。而Vergil毫不畏惧地仰起头与他对视，俊秀的脸上写满了疏离，冷若寒霜的眼中丝毫没有退缩。

你总是这样。

Dante突然觉得自己那颗疲惫不堪的心在剧烈的刺痛中缩成一团，似曾相识的痛楚令他既愤怒又惘然，一时之间竟什么话都说不出口。

他只能直直地瞪着面前的青年，一想到这样年轻的哥哥没几年就会以不撞南墙不回头的架势一头冲进地狱给Mundus送菜，就恨不得抓住他的肩膀好好的晃上一晃，看能不能把那些毫无价值的骄慢，顽固到极点的执拗都从脑子里倒出去。

难以平复的心绪驱使他一把制住Vergil的双手，把人圈进怀里，眼对着眼，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，青年略略沉重的喘息让他心神动摇，梦中无数次低哑呻吟的唇瓣就在眼前，引诱着他去啃咬亲吻。

突然被抱住让年轻的魔剑士吃了一惊，他浑身僵硬，背后像有针扎着一样难受，可想到上次的教训又不敢过度挣扎，一时之间颇有些不知所措。直到Dante以一只手扣住他的一双手腕，空出的那只手居然拉开了他黑色马甲的拉链，朝着他的胸口摸去他才奋力挣扎起来：

“你做什么——”

他的唇被Dante一口叼入嘴中，嘴角的血被舔舐干净，唇与唇贴得那么紧，抿拢的牙齿被撬开，诡异的湿润感窜入他的口中，带来一股熟悉又陌生的触感。当吸吮的声音传入Vergil的耳朵时，他的脑子已是一片空白。

Dante以不容人拒绝的力道拥抱着青年。太久了！他终于能够体会到对方的体温，皮肤的触感，发丝的味道，还有和小时候一样柔软的嘴唇。带着茧的手掌贴上了略带湿腻的皮肤，抚摸着肋骨，摩挲着心口。在这身冰冷的外衣下面，青年的皮肤是温热的，心脏也在有力地搏动着，就连那激烈的挣扎都那么鲜活，一切都是如此美好，美好到他无法想象这具躯体冰冷僵硬的样子。他不顾一切的撕扯着对方的外衣，激烈地探寻着这具丰肌秀骨的美好躯体，直到Yamato的刀锋刺入了他的左肺才停止了动作。

“放开！否则我杀了你！”

Dante冷笑着收紧臂弯，让青年的躯体和自己贴的更紧，丝毫不在乎自己被Yamato刺了个对穿，汩汩的鲜血顺着刀身淌落至刀镐，湿漉漉的感觉滑过Vergil的皮肤。

“如果说，我想要你呢？”

夜色深沉，巷子里一片寂静，唯有Vergil急促的喘息回荡在四周。

年轻的魔剑士有些无法思考了，主要是太多讯息涌入他的大脑，造成了不小的混乱，几乎摧毁了他的思考能力——银发，血液中蕴含的熟悉感，那把让他觉得似曾相识的武器，当然，少不了Dante刚才的一言一行。老实说，Vergil已经不知道怎样回答才能摆脱现在的困境。他也不是没碰到过贪恋他容貌的人类，对待他们只需要稍加威胁就能解决。可眼前这个……这个连名字都不知道的混蛋强大得超出他的想象，他不应该在尚未报仇雪恨前招惹这样一个大麻烦。

复仇。

想到自己背负的责任，Vergil脸上的血色渐渐褪去。他的银发在先前的纠缠中又被Dante弄散，此时乱乱地贴着额头，绕着脸庞，将那张年轻的脸衬托地格外苍白惨淡。而他眼中无意泄露的、一掠而过的痛楚，就像一桶冰水，把Dante浇得透心的凉。

Dante冷静了下来。他后撤两步，把自己从Yamato上拔出来，也将自由重新还给了青年。这过程很缓慢，让人分不清他留恋的究竟是哪一个，亦或是二者皆有。

Vergil惊疑不定地看着Dante那迅速恢复的伤口，也看到对方向他露出一抹带着安抚意味的微笑。

“对不起。我很抱歉我——太粗暴了。”他的声音是柔和的，却不知为何带着颤意，“我只是……太久没见到你了。”

Vergil试图透过这些浮于表面的情绪捕捉Dante的真实想法，但他失败了。对方的身上仿佛覆盖着一层厚重的迷雾，一旦靠近，他的恶魔本能就蜂鸣着警告他别去掀开这层平和的表面，因为隐藏其中的东西——不论那是什么——都会把青年烧成灰烬。

“我想重新介绍一下自己，亲爱的Vergil，我是一个恶魔猎人，身手还算不错，杀掉过不少恶魔，你可以叫我——‘D’！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章中，Vergil对Dante有熟悉的感觉是因为上一章中被Dante所救，这些记忆是存在的，但不太清晰。一度被Vergil当做自己的幻觉。


	4. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是很香的肉。  
唔，酒不能随便喝，会乱性的。

Vergil多了一个追求者。

被一个身份存疑的同性追求并不值得骄傲，Vergil很恼火，但他也不得不承认，这个油嘴滑舌的颓懒之徒是个博学多识的恶魔专家，他对Sparda的了解也远胜魔剑教团里所记载的内容。冲着这点他默许了对方死皮赖脸的跟随行为。

但唯独今天，他只想一个人安静地待着。

于是当Dante一大早来敲Vergil的房门时，无人应声。问过旅馆的前台，才知道天未亮人已经出了门。

Dante等到中午仍不见人回来，到底有些按捺不住，干脆从阳台进了Vergil的房间。室内还残留着年轻半魔的气息，却不见了Yamato和它的主人。有那么一瞬间Dante几乎动摇了，觉得Vergil是为了躲他而不告而别。可看到书桌上摊开着的从魔剑教团取来的各种资料，还有衣架上搭着的换洗衣物之后又让他定了心，他忍不住自嘲这患得患失的心态活像个猜忌丈夫有外遇的小女人。

干等着毕竟无聊，Dante下楼买了不少酒水，又回了Vergil的房里边喝边等。他等到夕阳落下，等到月上树梢，不知不觉灌下去太多的酒。醉意上涌时，他抬头望向窗外，那一轮孤月的天空看上去是那么的熟悉。过多的酒精让他失去了判断力，模糊了时间和空间，他的心蓦地一缩，下意识以为自己仍在Devil May Cry，借着酒精麻痹太过沉重的思念。

喝了一半的酒瓶自他手中跌落，啪得一声摔得粉碎，屋内的酒气顿时又浓重了几分。而Dante已经醉倒在了沙发里，人事不省。

也不知过了多久，一只手搭上了Dante的肩头。

“起来，回你房间去。”

醉醺醺的恶魔猎人拽住了那只骨节分明的手，动作迅速得一点都不像个醉鬼。他用力一拽把人拉入怀中，借着手长腿长的优势像抱泰迪熊一样紧紧圈住不让人动弹。这些动作简直一气呵成，熟练地仿佛他做过无数遍一样。之后，他才迷迷糊糊地低声抱怨：“我等你一天了。你怎么才回来！”

Vergil挣扎着想逃开压在他肩膀上的下巴。过于亲密的肢体接触让他反感，毕竟被一个比自己高壮的成年男性这样抱着只能让他觉得弱小而不是有安全感，但出于某种原因，他不想在今天和一个臭酒鬼置气。在用深呼吸平复怒气之后，他直言：“你醉了。”

“我知道。”Dante的呼吸混杂着酒气喷吐在两人之间，熏得青年一阵昏眩，“若是不喝醉又怎么能看到你。”

Vergil一愣，思索了一番后确定D把自己错认成了别人，再看D那一付黯然神伤的模样，就算Vergil还未亲身体验过人类所谓的无聊情爱，也能看出这人正为情所困——所以D口中的追求，看来也不过是逗弄他的玩笑而已。想通了这点，Vergil倒是安心多了，只不过舌底突然泛起的苦涩让他有些诧异。

魔剑士过于沉溺于自己的情绪中，颈侧一阵刀割似的刺痛拉回了他的注意，也让他在猝不及防之下痛呼失声。

这一声倒是把Dante给唤醒了。他慌忙松开牙齿，睁大眼睛望去：在青年的颈侧，一个深深的牙印正慢慢渗出血。伤口以肉眼可见的速度在愈合，可鲜血却留在了皮肤上，衬的那像珍珠一样散发着温润光芒的皮肤更加晶莹透亮。

Dante舔了舔嘴巴，把舌尖上的铁锈味一口吞入腹中，接着又像是被诱惑一般凑上前，顺着血液流动的痕迹一点点舔过，把那些碍眼的红色清理地干干净净。可另一种红色却开始蔓延。从耳后至颈间，顷刻之间就红了个遍。

“不要——”话一出口Vergil就为自己小猫似的声音而羞赧，被制住的拳头攥得死紧，指尖戳入掌心嫩肉，疼痛让他清醒。

“D，停下。”第二声夹杂着冰，凝结着霜，浇熄了Dante所有的热情，也冻住了Vergil心上初初萌发的绿芽。

他们终于对视在一起。Vergil被D的眼神看得一激灵。那双霁色的眼眸中潜藏着能够燎原的烈火，潜藏着比千颗太阳还要耀眼的光芒，他不由得畏缩了，立刻别开了眼睛。

Dante的眼瞳却是一黯，“你怕我？”

“不……”Vergil心里乱作一团，一股难受的感觉抓住了他，那感觉非常近似于愧疚。但他不知该说什么，唯一还记得就是不应该再跟Dante纠缠下去。“你先放开我。”

就像一个警告，炽热的气息又靠近了，Vergil僵硬着，像一头受到惊吓的幼兽绷紧肌肉几乎要跳起来逃走。但D只是从他的衣领上取下一朵深蓝偏紫的小花。然后，禁锢他的力量松开了，他立即站起来走到桌边。

这对外表年龄差距甚远的双胞胎一坐一站，相顾无言。突然出现的沉默是令人尴尬的。两个半魔都具有超强的听力，而老旧的旅馆隔音效果并不算好——楼上哗啦哗啦的淋浴声，房门外鞋子踩过地板发出的轻微吱吱声，还有隔壁的隔壁一对情侣忘乎所以做爱的声音统统灌进了两人的耳朵。

作为一个更年长的成年人，Dante觉得自己有打破尴尬的责任，于是他清了清嗓，尽力露出亲切的微笑：“出门前和我说一声好吗？我很担心你。”

“我没有必要事事都和你报备。”Vergil小心地避开他的眼睛，视线微微下垂盯着D衣领上的金属扣子，并在Dante想反驳他前先他一步开口，“如果你能诚实一点我们可以继续谈话。”

“我对你的心一直很坦诚。”Dante惫懒地靠着沙发做了个摊开手动作。

撒谎。Vergil在心里默默地反驳，面上不露声色地问出了另一个问题。“你知道如何去魔界？”

“……是的。”

“告诉我。”

“我不能——”Dante脸上的笑容一下子消失了，他的语气变得严肃起来，“我不会告诉你。”

“所以你毁掉了所有和魔界之门有关的资料，在我看到它们之前。”

“对，我这么做了。”Dante没有否认。

作为回答，Vergil对着Dante的脸就是一拳。“操你的！”他咬着牙骂出了一句脏话。

Dante没有躲避，硬生生挨了这结结实实的一拳。鼻血迸发的那一秒他听见了Vergil在骂脏话，口气和Nero那小子简直一模一样，这让他忍不住开始哈哈大笑。

Vergil捏紧了拳头，无可奈何的怒火烧得他浑身颤抖。“你这个疯子。”他朝着Dante大吼，声音因为激动的情绪而带上了少年特有的尖利。

“你可以继续揍我，随便揍，”Dante擦了把鼻血继续说道，“但我什么都不会说，并且我确定，不管是Fortuna还是别的什么地方，永远不会有相关的资料存在。”

“这和你无关。你凭什么——”

Dante吻住了他。

这只是一个单纯的抚慰的吻，甚至没有用到舌头，只是唇和唇相接，也只持续到Vergil猛地转开头。

年轻的半魔闪着刀锋般幽冷蓝光的眸子里，是愤怒，迷茫和羞辱交加的情感。他后退了半步，后腰就抵上了书桌的边缘，他没法躲太远。

Dante没有再靠近，他拎起最后一瓶威士忌，转头看了一眼窗外的幽暗天空。

“人总得学会死心。”他这句话仿佛并不只是说给Vergil听。

“所以你成了一个酒鬼？像个没用的人类一样借酒消愁？”Vergil毫不客气地讽刺他，眼中闪过鄙夷和唾弃。

“这没什么不好，”Dante深深看了他一眼，手指无意识地摩挲着光滑的瓶身，“有些烦恼永远没有解药。”他说，“不过现在对你而言喝酒还早了点，洗个澡、睡上一觉倒是个不错的主意。明天醒过来后想清楚接下来要做什么，要知道，你的生活中并不仅有复仇。”

魔剑士把嘴抿成了一条直线，假如可以他非常乐意不沾调料把Dante生吞活剥，但他做不到。于是他劈手夺下了Dante手里的酒，一把拧开就往嘴里倒。高纯度的烈性酒在口里好像在燃烧一样，可青年不顾喉间疼痛，硬着头皮统统咽了下去。

他从未喝过酒，一口气灌下去的威士忌烘得他满脸通红、头晕目眩。原本他就站在自尊和复仇之间的分歧线上，那跨不出去的一步在酒精的催化之下终究踏过了线。哪怕后果是将他身为Sparda之子的高傲击得粉碎，哪怕他会变成他曾经最不屑一顾的那种人，他终于还是把难以启齿的想法说出了口：“求你告诉我……”

Dante正担心地望着他，闻言一怔。

只听青年又说：“无论你……你要什么我都可以答应……”说完这句话似乎用尽了他全部的气力，就连抓住桌沿都做不到，一下滑坐于地上。

**交易。**

听明白之后Dante的眼中升腾起汹涌的怒火。他居高临下地打量着青年浮起晕红的脸庞，只觉得自己从来都看不透他。明明那么强硬高傲的一个人，居然为了复仇甘心让步——是了！为了复仇，你什么都能付出，什么都能舍弃。

“混蛋！”

怒火烧光了温柔。Dante拽着人一把丢上床，几下就撕光了青年身上的衣物。

半醉半醒的青年懵懵懂懂地望了他一眼，纤长的睫毛微微垂下形成一个恰到好处的美妙弧度，除了手指抓扭着身下的床单之外，几乎什么退缩的动作都没有，就这样坦然地张开身体，以一种视死如归的气势把自己奉献了出去。

毫无乌云干扰的月光照射在那光滑细腻的上半身上，把青年的皮肤照得仿佛上好的骨瓷那样通透洁白，细长的脖子如同天鹅那样优美，金色链条的护身符正落在并不太明显的锁骨间，线条圆润的肩膀是男性特有的宽阔，配上结实却不虬结的肌肉却是恰到好处，还有平日遮掩在衣物下的粉色凸起，比普通男性稍狭窄却更有力的腰身，所有的一切皆落入了Dante眼中，挑动着他的欲望。

这绝对不是一幅让人可以静心观赏的画面。

Dante好像着了魔一样瞧着，望着，看着，炽热的手掌像有了自我意识一样主动攀上漂亮的胸肌，顺着完美的线条一点点划过。或许是有点痒，Vergil缩着脖子微微闪躲，轻轻弯曲的双腿无意间凸显了臀部的曲线，形成一座挑逗的山丘引着人去发掘其中的秘宝。不过Dante没有那么急躁地去探索，他轻柔地抚上Vergil瘦削的脸颊，仔细寻找着在复仇的折磨下做出的改变——那蹙出纹路的眉心，浮现于眼眶下的浅淡阴影，还有过于笔直不愿勾起一丝笑容的唇线——他叹息着吻上红润的唇，还好，它的触感还是那么柔软。

“你不该这么做的……”

他急切地压上这具温热的身体。尚未代谢的酒精全化作了强烈汹涌的欲望，可比烈酒更催情的却是青年无意间展现出的诱惑：那双让人心醉的眼睛半开半阖着，眼波流转中泄露了一丝帐然若失的迷茫。他会为酒后的决定后悔吗？Dante的唇压住了扑扇如蝶翼的银白睫羽，他尝到了潜藏在眼皮下的慌乱。

贪婪，Dante用这个词形容自己此刻的感觉。他已经饮过Vergil甜美的血，却还想品尝更多的滋味，唾液、汗水、泪水，甚至精液。只是想想就让他喉咙干渴，他急切地捕获那湿润的唇瓣，舌头轻易撬开了不再紧闭的牙关。青年的口腔里还残留着一丝酒香，津液却带着一股清甜如溪水的味道。他有些着迷，刻意放慢了节奏，时而纠缠着青涩柔软的舌，不留缝隙地侵占着口腔内的空间；时而用白生生的牙在软绵的下唇碾过，逗弄一般轻轻啃咬着。他们的吐息，灼热的和更加灼热的，混杂在一起，拥挤得连空气似乎都被处于上方的Dante夺走，Vergil浅浅地喘着，转动头部，挣扎着想要避开这太过漫长忙碌几乎叫人窒息的一吻。

面对Vergil的不配合，Dante虽然放开了他的唇，却倏地抓住了他胸前的项链。Vergil的身躯一僵，每一块肌肉、每一条肌腱都如临大敌般绷着。“不，”他反手抓住Dante的手腕，“别碰！”他轻声警告，双眼一眨不眨，寒光闪烁。

（只有妈妈的护身符是不同的吗？）

Dante若有所思地瞅了Vergil一眼，放开了手。余光扫过那颀长、秀气却垂软的性器，心念一转，手伸下去用力一握，凶狠的神色便从Vergil的眼中消散。青年反射性弓起了背，肩膀缩紧，脸上泛起难堪的红。Dante掐住他的下巴抬起，同时骨节分明的大掌继续揉搓着那根形状秀美或许从未被他人碰触过的器官，不肯放过被触发的每一个表情。下唇被白净的牙齿咬住，泛着红又透着白，喉结随著Dante的挤压而上下滑动，抓住床单的手也越来越扭曲，那双笔直的长腿伸直了又弯曲，像条被钓起的鱼那样惊慌地拍打尾鳍。

Vergil只觉得全身血液一下涌到了下身，异样的酥麻如水波般荡漾开，他的身体难耐的扭动着，一种从未体验过的感觉在D的手中点燃，轻易烧毁了他的清明，他无比畏惧这种失控的感觉却又忍不住深深陶醉其中。就这么一小会时间，他就被逼出了一层细细的汗珠，身体在时轻时重的抚弄触碰下瑟瑟发抖。Vergil的心脏跳得飞快，胸膛起伏地像快要窒息。突然之间，乳首传来一阵扎刺的麻痒，睁眼望去只能看见一头银白的头发，却是D正埋首在他胸间用刺人的胡茬刷过胸前的那一点。他咬着牙忍受这种古怪的感觉，可随着一个有力的挤压，胸口那一点也被同时吮吸，Vergil徒然地绷紧了腰肢，感觉一阵热流自身体内喷射而出，畅快感顿时笼罩了全身，而灵魂也仿佛离开了肉体冲上半空，轻飘飘地浮着。

Dante把挂在指间的精液卷进嘴里，那是种有些甜的液体，并不难吃，或许和Vergil良好的饮食习惯也有关系。而青年还处于高潮的余韵中，他的头发散乱，因快感而冒出的细密汗水让柔顺的发丝粘附在脸上，幽蓝瞳孔涣散着，再也没了倔强冷漠的神情。

（这幅模样是不是只有自己见过？这样生涩的反应，他是不是还未遇见Nero的母亲？）

想到这，一股强烈的占有欲油然而生，失控的情感，失控的欲望，都在疯狂叫嚣着占领眼前这个甜蜜又顽固的青年，可Dante依然想要给年轻的Vergil一个逃离、一个反悔的机会。他低下头摸了摸青年的头发，帮他重新梳理成原来的样子，然后握住Vergil的手，放在唇边带着安抚的意味轻轻的吻着，耐心等待那双眼中重新恢复清醒。

“回神了吗？”过了好一会，他问。

Vergil抬头，撞上一双闪着火光的蓝眼，一眨眼，那光芒又消失了。他将之当做一个错觉抛诸脑后，然后点了点头。

“接下来我会做的事将更加过分，而且无论如何——我都不会再停下来。”这是Dante最后的警告，在理智完全消失前。“即使这样，你还是想要知道吗？”

**不！**Vergil的心这么警告他。他脸上的表情几乎完全静止了，唯一无法控制的就是那颤抖的嘴唇。

可是——

“是、的。”复仇的欲望如此高昂，让他愿意牺牲一切，哪怕前路是万丈深渊也无法阻止他复仇的步伐。Vergil哆嗦着，从嘴唇中挤出了自己的回答。

他被掐着胳膊翻了个身，面朝下摁进了床垫里。几秒钟之后，D脱掉手套和大衣，解开皮带扯低裤腰，一根远超常人的巨物垂在他的胯间。

Dante直接捞起青年的腰把他摆成跪趴的姿势，沾了点他先前射出的精液往干涩的后穴捅入两根手指。

(停止……)

Vergil把反抗的声音压进胸腔，手指摸索着抓住一个枕头。他清晰地感觉到那些手指一节节地进入他，带给绷紧的下体一阵阵钝痛。他的痛苦随着手指的增加而加剧，被粗暴对待的穴口微微撕裂又飞快愈合，薄薄的一层血混着为数不多的精液润滑着被进出的地方。扩张随意而简单，旨在服务侵略者而非承受者，没多久，一个火热滚烫的东西就毫不留情地抵在了他身后。

Vergil倒抽了一口冷气，尽管看不到，光凭感觉他就能揣摩出那玩意有多粗壮和狰狞。而D没有任何提醒，一个挺身就把膨大的球状前端捅入，扩张不足的紧致入口本能抵御着，死死箍紧了意图进犯的异物不放。“松开！”他似乎听见了D的命令，就像一个主人命令奴隶那样冷酷无情，但他不想服从，事实上这具未经人事的躯体也不知道该如何放松。Vergil唯一能做的就是摊开身体任由另一个同性别的人肆意破坏。他把松软的枕头当做盾牌、当做依靠紧紧搂在怀里，顾不上会不会窒息就把脸深深埋进去，也把颤抖的嗓子中那些破碎不成调，也没有任何意义的声音埋葬。

Dante清楚意识到自己所做的事违背伦理和道德。他在侵犯尚未成年的亲生兄弟，可他没办法停止，一种歇斯底里的疯狂掌控着他的身体去占有，去侵略。

（反抗我！）

他咬着牙，缓慢而残忍地推挤着，无视Vergil抖得像片树叶的身躯，无视他收紧到发白的手指，无视他低哑细碎怎么也藏不住的痛苦悲鸣。

（反抗我啊！求你！）

硕大而凶猛的肉刃丝毫没有怜恤地撑开穴口，缓慢、强硬、毫不留情地推了进去，两颗鼓鼓的囊袋紧贴、挤压着会阴。紧缩的皱褶被强行撑开到极致，被血淋淋地撕裂。狭窄的甬道绞住突突脉动的性器，全部进入的瞬间，Dante发出一声既痛苦又满足的低吼，他收下了这份自愿奉上的祭品。

这一刻，不知道谁更痛苦，谁更残忍……

极度的痛楚席卷了Vergil，他的眼前白茫茫一片，什么都看不清。每当他觉得那根凶器应该已经全进去了，D却还在深入，深入到令他恐惧的程度。恍惚之间他觉得这不是一场性交，D只是个执行刺刑的刽子手，在他体内越刺越深的也许是一根烧红的铁棍，最终那棍子会从他的嘴里刺出，他会被挑在铁棍上风干，以这样羞辱的方式死去。这种古怪的幻想随着侵入的停止而消失，但他仍觉得自己的脏器乃至骨骼都被那根阴茎挤得错了位，压迫感让他想要呕吐。他用牙咬着枕头，下意识地向前挣动了下，然而彼此相连的地方契合紧密，这一动，侵入体内的庞然大物也随之带动，一只惯于杀戮的手以不容他反抗的力道掐住布满冷汗的后颈将Vergil固定住，以一记快速的抽送作为警告，再次撕裂他正在愈合的血肉。

Dante没有给Vergil太多适应时间，他强迫自己无视那两条不听使唤打着哆嗦的腿，以膝盖让它们分得更开，随后就开始有条不紊地撞击。他的动作就像机器一样冷酷精准而规律，未完全脱下的裤子让他更像个随意的嫖客，粗糙的布料摩擦着大腿间的敏感皮肤。他知道Vergil一定也发现了他所有刻意的行为，是的，这就是Dante的报复。

皮肉撞击的声响在房间内回荡，渐渐有叽咕叽咕的水声泛起，从蔓延开来的鲜血气味可知作为润滑的只是越来越多的血而不是其他的液体，可Vergil仍然感到羞愧难当。D成功的将他残存的尊严踩在了脚底下并碾碎成了泥。年轻的半魔无法自控地想到曾经看到的那些画面——浓妆艳抹的娼妓被猴急的嫖客随意按在墙边或是垃圾桶上，在粗鲁地顶撞中发出求救般的呻吟。他想，自己现在一定也是那副模样，作为别人的玩物，羞耻卑贱地出卖着肉体换取着微薄的报酬。

Dante的喘息逐渐粗重，可Vergil任凭摆布、毫无抵抗的样子让他忍不住恨恨地磨了磨牙。他俯下身，胸膛和Vergil的后背亲密贴合，一手支撑着身体的重量，另一只手顺着青年狭窄的腰，抚过平坦的腹部，恶意地按压了几下，随后爬上胸口，手指重重拧过乳头，被刺激的身躯痉挛地拱起，就连下身也呼吸一般收缩，挤压着Dante的欲望，带来加倍的快感。差点被夹射的Dante深吸了口气，作乱的手老老实实停留在Vergil心脏的位置，感受着皮肤下有力的搏动。但他还不想这么放过Vergil。作为半魔，他们同样能感受到各种各样的疼痛，可单纯的痛苦不足以打败Sparda之子。身体上的创伤从来都不算什么，它们很快就会痊愈，不会留下任何痕迹。

他们的肉体如此亲密，可信念却背道而驰。Vergil并不知道，全然的空虚正侵袭着Dante。即便掌控了全局，Dante仍然听到了胸腔中的心脏抽痛的声音。Vergil……Vergil……Vergil……他的心一直在痛苦的呐喊，暗沉如深海的瞳仁里燃烧着的不仅仅是怒火和欲火，还有无法死心、无法放弃、无可奈何的痛楚。

Dante突然伏下头，对着那小巧玲珑的薄红耳垂舔舐了一口。被偷袭的青年突得一僵，抬起手就要捂住耳朵，手臂尚未抬高就被Dante一把扣住。火烫的吮吸和亲吻开始在整个耳廓肆虐，舌尖撩拨，尖利的牙却用了点力气啃噬着耳后异常敏感的肌肤，一旦发觉青年想要摇头闪躲，软乎乎的耳垂就会被叼入嘴中折磨。不过三两下，Vergil已经呼吸紊乱，眼前金星乱冒。正当他头晕目眩的时候，一只粗糙大掌带着恶魔天生的攻击性占领了他胯间的领土，毫不客气地将那根因为疼痛而萎靡不振的性器掌控在了手中。Vergil顿时浑身一软，若不是靠Dante搂着，整个人都要摊在床上。

那种灼热的快感，和那种被不断地进出的无情的苦痛，似乎持续了几分钟或是几个小时。Vergil已经失去了对时间的判断力。他多么希望这场屈辱的交媾能快点结束，可他没有选择的余地。D的手掌以一种折磨人的节奏摩挲着肉茎上每一条血管，略一挤压就有触电般的麻痹感腾起。不过三两下就让Vergil的性器重新挺立起来，顶端淅沥沥地吐着水。紧紧附在一起的身躯传递着体温，交融着汗水，仿佛找到了某种节奏，即使他们以前其实并没有真的做过，可他们的呼吸和心跳都保持着同步同调。在月光之下，身形魁梧高大的猎手展露着弧线优美的精壮脊背，巨大的影子投在墙壁上，呈现出非人的恐怖。

假如Vergil看到了这一幕，或许就能猜到D的身份。但这场性爱对于一个处子而言过于激烈，简直让他毫无招架之力。Vergil无暇分神在其他东西上，他只感到Dante的速度越来越快，凶猛地似乎要将他操入床垫。几分钟后Vergil射了第二次，精液失禁般喷涌而出。他的身体不由自主地蜷缩起来，不停颤抖着，哪怕闭上眼睛也没有办法阻止炽热的液体从单薄的眼皮下滚落，在枕头上留下湿润的痕迹。他绝望地哽咽着，连呼吸都暂停了好久，用尽力气也感觉不到一丝空气。即使Vergil知道被捏碎喉咙他也不会死去，可他厌恶这种憋闷的感觉，像是胸口压着块沉重的石头，窒息感从肺腑、胸腔，沿着气管一路向上，最后却化作难以言喻的酸楚。

当Vergil的高潮挤压着Dante时，他心头一热，爆出一声充满兽性的怒吼。最后的冲刺凶猛迅疾犹如狂风骤雨，被捣弄得湿热柔软的肉穴像张小嘴一样不住收缩吞咽，让高潮来临时的滋味美妙无比。在阳物即将爆发的那一刻，他硬生生顶开肠道将阴茎埋入最深处，而半魔的精液又比普通人类更加热烫，如同激流一样在Vergil体内迸发，逼出他无声的尖叫。

Vergil精疲力尽，哆嗦着，投入了黑暗的怀抱。


	5. 第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哥头铁，蛋头疼。谁输谁赢，一言难尽。

月光明净，沉默地看着一切。

Dante依依不舍地从胞兄湿热的体内退出。眼光向上一扫，整个人就像被极地的寒冰冻住一般僵硬。

年轻的半魔脸朝下卧着，瘫软的身体上纵横交错着吻痕淤青，一丝不苟的银发早已在枕头上蹭得散乱，又被汗水打湿了，一绺一绺披着，遮住了青年的半张面容。这一幕和Dante梦中曾经所见的何其相似，惊得他顿时心凉了半截。

他用了好长时间才积蓄出勇气，抖着手，颤颤地伸过去撩开湿漉漉的发丝——所幸，那不是一张破碎得无可救药的脸庞——昏睡过去的Vergil显得格外乖巧，睫毛氤氲着湿气一簇簇结起，脸颊上犹带着情欲的潮红，那张诱人的小嘴正半张着，依稀可见其中一点粉嫩舌尖。

惊吓一过，恶魔猎人吁了口气，盯着人发了半天呆，渐渐得倒是升起了一丝心痒。他忍不住将手指探进那微张的小口中，搔刮敏感的上颚，逗弄柔嫩的舌头。和下身那处相比，湿软的口腔又是另一种感觉，在Dante不断的玩弄下晶亮的银丝从嘴角渐渐渗出，带着一丝淫靡感缓缓滑落。黏膜被刮弄带来的麻痒感令人不适，青年双唇颤抖着想要合拢，脖颈尽力往后伸展，依然甩不开捣乱的手指，他呼吸加重，不自觉发出压抑的呜咽。直到那手指不知餍足地越伸越进，几乎要碰到软腭后面的小舌，青年在黑暗深处漂游的意识才在一阵呛咳之中被唤醒。

Vergil又是作呕又是咳嗽，脸色涨红，难受得又迸出几滴泪水。还没咳完，一大片暗影便笼罩住了他。D扶起他的上身搂在怀里，火热手掌自然而然地抚上脊背，顺着脊椎一路缓缓向下直到脊柱的尽头，然后提起，再度回到肩背处，这样周而复始了几次之后他才意识到D在帮他顺气。

“感觉好点了？” 手底的肌肉线条起伏如山峦，生机勃勃，可青年却僵死一般埋着头对Dante不理不睬。“Vergil……”见人这样，Dante凑到青年的耳边叹息般低喃了一声，热息喷上对方耳后，逼出一层嫣红。好似得到了鼓励，年长的半魔抬起Vergil的脸，温柔舔去对方眼睫间的湿意。透明的液体被灵巧的舌尖擦去存在的痕迹，顺着Dante的食道落入他的腹中，落入他的心底。

身为半魔的味蕾有多敏感，Dante尝到的滋味就有多复杂。他甚至品味出一丝细微的苦涩。

“住手！”Vergil故作平静地呵斥Dante，掩盖不了声音中的色厉内荏。他的双手有些狼狈地顶在这个方才还凶狠强占自己的男人胸前，抵御着他给予的令人无法承受的温柔。“你——交易已经——”

伴随著一声叹息，炽热的手指又开始在平坦的肚腹间流连，此时Vergil才注意到自己不知何时坐到了D的腿上，保持着双腿大张的羞耻姿势。从后穴溢出的粘稠液体让他不适地扭动了下身体，这个显然有点鲁莽的动作引发了一系列连锁反应：那个在他体内嚣张了好久的巨物以一个抽动作为苏醒的征兆，随后半硬着，威胁般在Vergil的股缝中磨蹭了两下——半魔的不应期可比人类短得多。

“你不会以为……一次就能让我满足？”D依然用温柔醇厚的语调回应着才结束处子之身的胞兄。

听到这句话时，Vergil第一个反应是失望，其中也夹杂着些许惶恐不安。他没料到这个交易比他预期的更加艰难，他想过抵抗，或是逃跑，但复仇的意愿让他动弹不得，更遑论拒绝。

“看看你……”那双有力的手抓住Vergil的肩膀，逼着他抬起头和D对视，随后正慢慢恢复光洁白皙的肩头再次被印上瘀伤般的吻痕，“我应该留下你，把你锁在床上，赤裸着拴上锁链，然后重复这一切……”

年轻的魔剑士几乎无法思考，他的眼中透出几分绝望，咬着下唇，竭力阻止自己不要在D的抚摸和吮吻下发出呜咽。

“……不分白天黑夜将你漂亮的身体塞满，我会看着你的眼睛里充满泪水，看着你在情欲下挣扎呻吟，直到你崩溃、屈服……你会屈服的，Kid。”恶魔猎人露骨的描述和宣告让年轻人面色苍白，身体几不可查地颤抖，绷紧得像根被拉开到极限的弓弦。而Dante将这一切看在眼里，却仍然继续说着，“你会被精液填得不能再满，你会哀求我停止，或是对这种感觉上瘾。这得试试才知道。也许一开始你还想说‘stop’或‘please’，但我保证最后你只能喊着我的名字，一遍又一遍，直到你的喉咙嘶哑到再也说不出话来。可我不会停止，除非你放弃向Mundus复仇的傻念头。”

Vergil摇了摇头，努力让他脑子里出现的各种画面消失——他反应过来这只是一种虚张声势的威胁，但仍感到窘迫和羞恼。白皙中透着粉红的胸膛起伏不断，就连两颗红果也因激动而微微挺立。他并不知道自己的模样有多让人想要把上面的言语付诸于行动。

Vergil狠狠地瞪着D，瓷白的巩膜越发衬托地幽蓝眼瞳寒意逼人。好一会他才找回了自己的声音：“如果我父亲能击败他，那么我也能。 ”【注1】

“你不可能打败他，一点胜算都没有。”Dante的动作忽地一停，低沉却又清晰无比的话语，滑过脖颈，滑过下颚，滑过唇瓣，最后到达耳尖。

力量被看轻的青年气得满脸通红，但接连几次被Dante武力压制的事实又让他沮丧不已，好半天才冷静下来，“那也是我的事。现在，完成我们的交易。”

Dante再次领教到Vergil顽固到了何种程度，他的眼底掠过一丝暴怒的阴影，同时露出一个令人不安的微笑。他起身脱掉了所有衣物，然后扳着Vergil的脸贴向自己的胯部，硬着心肠发号施令：“张嘴，含住。”

强烈的麝香味扑面而来，虽然已经用身体承受过这玩意的侵犯，Vergil仍然因为它的尺寸而惊异地瞪大了眼。他本能地想别开脸，却被Dante一把捏住下巴，半勃的阴茎抵在他嘴边，滚烫的温度从那一小块皮肤向四周渲染。

上方传来的声音有些低哑，却充满了蛊惑：“如果你不想做，我们可以当做什么都没发生。”

不！他已经付出那么多代价，就连尊严也赔付得一干二净，事实上到了这地步……其实怎样都无所谓了吧——从未沾染人类恶习的年轻半魔尚不知自己的行为和一个赌红了眼压下最后一枚筹码的赌徒没什么两样。

Vergil恍惚迟疑了一会，最终还是顺从地张开了嘴，将男人的欲望含进口中。D的分身在他嘴里慢慢膨胀，压住了他的舌头，一些味道古怪的液体也开始从铃口冒出，刺激着青年的味觉。Vergil生生忍着想要呕吐的感觉，张大嘴巴试图将那根粗大的性器全部吞入。他尽力了，但D的那玩意实在是天赋凛异，他的嘴巴被塞得满满的，龟头甚至已经顶到了他的软腭，再深入的话就会抵达收缩着的咽喉。

Dante拨开Vergil散乱的头发，却出乎意料地没有瞧见充满愤怒冷厉的眼神。他只看到一个不会口交的小傻瓜被噎得眼眶泛红还不知道把嘴里的东西吐出来。

"乖孩子！"他摸了摸Vergil银色的短发，意义不明地夸奖着。

原本，Dante只想给Vergil一个教训，但眼前的这一幕过于刺激，让他彻底遗忘了初衷。他收紧手指扣牢年轻人的下颚，叫人无法合拢牙齿，就这么在湿软的口腔中前后抽插起来。

娇嫩的舌头和黏膜从来没被这样对待过，来去几下便磨得生疼。Vergil无法闭嘴也无法吞咽，反胃的感觉自始至终都存在着。他的胃开始抽搐，颤动的咽喉却被粗长的生殖器不断撑开，每一次都比上一次更加深入。生理性的眼泪止不住地从眼角涌出，喉部的肌肉毫无办法，只能紧密的包裹住侵入的异物，不适引发的痉挛却带给对方带来更大的快感。

也不知究竟过去了多久，Vergil眼前黑雾弥漫，耳膜里阵阵嗡鸣，他察觉Dante的动作越来越快，操弄咽喉的肉茎也膨胀到极致，让他下腭几乎脱臼。他发出几声模糊的鼻音，麻木地含着这根硬得不像话的东西，期待D赶快结束。他没有等待很久，随着一声尽兴的闷哼，他的头被紧紧按住，整根粗长的性器都被送进他的口中。被撑开的喉部黏膜剧痛着，粘腻腥涩的液体汹涌喷发，直接射进了他的食道。

Dante缓缓抽出自己的欲望，看着青年一下又一下的干呕着，浊白的精液混着唾液沿着嘴角滑落，沾湿了下颚。这些溢出的部分被Dante用手指刮着塞进Vergil的嘴里。

“咽下去。”他说。

有那么一瞬间，那双蓝眼睛在Dante面前失去焦点，脆弱不堪——随后它们闭上了，仿佛那一幕只是Dante的错觉。随着喉结的滑动，精液和着残破的自尊从Vergil肿痛的咽喉滑落，掉进他空荡荡的除了精液什么都没有的胃中。

年轻的半魔被再度压进床垫，沉重的男性躯体压了上来，把他困进痛苦和快感编织的囚笼。那充满力量的手在他身上掐捏揉搓，带来鲜明的淤青和痛感；那尖牙利齿在颈项舔吻撕咬，划开皮肉，鲜血尚未流出便被吞咽。Vergil主动张开双臂，勾住男人的脖子，搂抱宽厚的肩膀，挺起胸脯在多毛的胸膛上摩挲，挺拔如白桦树的身段在D的怀中扭出蛇一样的曲线，纤痩的小腿摩擦着壮硕的大腿肌肉。当敏感的会阴被对方以膝盖碾过时，脊髓反射迫使Vergil勃起了，但D依然残忍而激烈地刺激着那里，他的手指在对方充满爆发力的肌肉上抠出一道道血痕作为回报。

荷尔蒙逐渐填满了整个空间，而两人身上的体温灼热滚烫得就连空气仿佛也快要被点燃。Vergil不再吝啬泪水，随着D的动作不断发出哭泣般的喘息和破碎的呻吟——就像D描述得那样——当那根庞然大物剑拔弩张地顶在入口时，他主动将双腿盘上D结实的腰部，甚至只要对方一声令下，他也可以摆出卑微低贱的姿态恳求D来占有自己。Vergil清楚的知道自己在做什么，屈服也好、堕落也罢，一切只为了结他与Dante之间的交易。

_ **Here is my altar.I shall sacrifice myself.【注2】** _

Dante听见了Vergil迷惘的低喃，却没听清Vergil到底说了什么。

明明身体害怕到战栗不止，连和自己对视都做不到，却眼睛一闭如鸵鸟，学着娼妓的模样淫荡地攀附上来，这番自甘堕落的姿态叫Dante简直无法克制住怒气。但正如火焰会被水浇熄，Dante的怒火也被Vergil脸上的空洞所熄灭。纵然在他的触摸下青年给出了鲜活的反应，可就是让人觉得这些都是虚假的，只是……一片荒芜。他甚至觉得，只要再加上一点压力，就连这份荒芜都会分崩离析，变成某种更可怖的东西。

Dante停止了愤怒的宣泄，端详起这张青涩懵懂甚至可以说单纯的脸。因为情欲的刺激脸颊透着红润，稀释了往日的冰冷，半阖的眼皮正微微颤动——不，其实从他投入Dante怀抱的那一刻起，青年的全身便没有停止过颤栗。

“你！不准，变卦……”

感觉到Dante停止了动作，早被对方的反复无常折磨得身心乏力的Vergil睁开眼睛，茫然地眨了两下，蒙着一层水雾的蓝眼睛缓慢地聚集起凶狠尖锐的光，干哑的嗓子硬挤出几个词，但马上就被Dante再次吻上，用自己的唇把剩余的话全部堵在喉间。

“放心，”唇分时，他贴着他的额头说，“我会守约。”

爱就是这样可怕的东西，叫人张皇失措又无可奈何。明明Vergil如此狼狈不堪，可Dante确信，在这场交易中，自己才是赔得倾家荡产的那个。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】：“如果我父亲能击败他，那么我也能。“”这句出自鬼泣3结局cg“If my father did it, I should be able to do it too. ”  
【注2】：“Here is my altar.I shall sacrifice myself."英文大意是为“这是我的祭坛，我愿意献祭出自己。”


	6. 第五章

这场毫无硝烟的博弈中Dante一败涂地。

面对执拗的兄长为了达成目的孤注一掷的行为，劝诫再多也毫无意义。固然，Dante可以用武力将人轻易禁锢，可他在每个时间段内停留的时间有限，不能永远锁着他年轻莽撞的哥哥让他别去做傻事。

这个时候，他也只能用还有一次机会来说服自己。

情事仍在继续。Vergil的上半身几乎都被Dante的胡茬蹭得一片通红，两颗挺立的乳珠鼓胀嫣红，肿了不止一倍，红的像两颗熟透的樱桃，叫人怀疑是不是用力一吸就会喷出香甜的乳汁。

至于那双操纵贝奥武夫时无论是飞踢还是下劈都力量十足又引人遐想的结实长腿也受到了Dante更多的关照。无论是肌肉匀称没有一丝赘肉的大腿和笔直的小腿，还是纤细如少女般的足踝，甚至就连脚趾都被一一覆上齿印吻痕。拜恶魔血统所赐，Vergil有一双完好瘦长的脚，并没有因为常年的奔波而布满老茧或是皲裂老化。脚背光滑丰满，脚趾圆润匀称，每一片白里透红的脚指甲都完美无缺。

和Dante成熟的男性躯体相比，尚未成年的Vergil全身的毛发并不旺盛，没有胸毛，银白色的细软腿毛也几乎看不清，就连私处的毛发也是稀疏的，此刻浸润在汗水精液中蜷曲成一缕一缕，紧贴在皮肤上。还有些红肿的穴口被Dante射进去的精液混着Vergil自己的血弄得红红白白黏黏腻腻的，看上去分外淫靡情色。

被扳着大腿呈钝角打开时Vergil没有动，可已经恢复如初的后穴却在Dante火热的注视下不可抑制地收缩起来。Dante俯下身卡入两腿之间，把Vergil的腿抬高架上肩膀，在青年不明所以的目光下自腿根至会阴落下一连串的吻，最后慢慢地、缓缓地含住青年的分身。Vergil微微一震，似乎没料到Dante会这样委屈自己来服侍他，毕竟在他的理解中这是一种相当屈辱的行为，但很快他就在Dante的舔弄吞吐之下瘫软呻吟，眼中的神采再度涣散开去。

虽然Dante同样没有给男性口交的经历，可他们现在肢体交缠，靠近到毫无缝隙，亲密到无法想象，每一个细微变化都在Dante的掌握之中。当他用舌尖绕着冠状沟舔过一圈，接着整个含住并快速吞吐时，青年的反应被他一个不落地收进眼底：伸展得长长的脖子，微微挺起的腰部，绷紧肌肉的臀部，在床单上抓紧的手指，还有那两条战战兢兢向内合起的腿，磨蹭了半天却只是夹住了Dante的肩膀，再下一次深及咽喉的吞咽中又酥软着分开。

（就是这样……你的身体会记得我……）

Vergil从不知道被温热口腔包裹吮吸居然是这样的感觉……如登极乐。而胡茬带来的麻痒刺痛和快感交错纷杂，烧得他脑子昏昏沉沉。他双眼紧闭，无意识地摇晃着头，两只手揪住了D的头发，也不知是要人放开，还是要人继续。

Dante眼神深谙，几番尝试之后他已能全部吞下Vergil的分身，尽管这让他咽喉不适，但看到Vergil陷入情欲的模样就很有回票的价值。趁着青年意志淡薄，他空出一只手借着先前未干涸的精液滑入股缝插进后穴之中。甬道内仍旧是滑腻温软，但也恢复了最初的紧致，粗糙的手指划过敏感的黏膜，模仿着性交的动作慢慢抽插搅动，变换角度寻找着能让人更加愉悦的一点。几次尝试之后，Vergil突然像触电一样绷紧了全身，肉穴也剧烈收缩紧紧缠绕着Dante的手指不放。

Vergil感到一股酥麻从体内飞速蔓延至全身，不由得卷起腹部，分身在D口中搏动着就要喷发。Dante倒也没为难他，唇舌并用，尽心尽力服侍着，而榨出的精液也毫无犹豫地咽下了肚。

无与伦比的高潮让年轻半魔脑中空白一片，理智远遁天外。他模糊地想起“小死一次”的艺术表述，恍惚间只觉得自己浑身瘫软，喘息艰难，视野也模糊一片，倒像真的要死了一般。

等手指换成性器慢慢进入他的体内时，Vergil哽了一声，脸上又多了两条泪痕。

被雄伟的大家伙撑开躯体所带来的胀痛唤回他些许神智。湿软高热的肉壁不由自主地吞咽着粗长的阴茎，不时因为被擦撞到前列腺而剧烈绞紧。短暂的痛苦退却，灭顶的快感再度降临。畏惧由此而生，Vergil害怕自己一次次迷失其中，遗忘了一直以来坚定的信念。他想要反抗，想要逃离，可D只用一个深顶就让他发出无法克制压抑的叫声，被顶弄到敏感之处的刺激导致Vergil骤然弹起腰肢，又被一双铁掌按压下去，只能承受着粗长阴茎对着那一处磨蹭带来的持续不断的快感。

被情欲炙烤的身躯泛着朦胧春色，高温熏蒸出的汗水让皮肤湿腻滑润如游鱼，叫人不得不多用上几分力才能抓牢。Dante一边感受着掌心中那柔腻的触感，一边注视着Vergil腰间臀胯两边被自己捏出的鲜明手印，不知不觉咽了下口水，俯下身将那一粒樱桃似的乳珠含入嘴中，时而轻轻吮吻，时而用力噬咬，叫那吟哦声也忽而清亮，忽而沙哑，勾人心魄的撩人。

“别怕……放松……什么都别想……”

“……说得……容易……不行……别……”

青年近似于哀求的只言片语让Dante更加难以自控。他的动作愈发激烈。

Vergil挣扎了半天都无法从D身下逃离，终于受不了煎熬艰难地开口，半是求饶半是咒骂D的恶劣行径：“……混蛋……放过我……”

Dante一边冲撞着，一边欣赏着被逼到极致的Vergil，他被泪水浸湿浸透的迷离眼眸中满是Dante的倒影，在Dante的身上胡乱拍打抓挠的双手也更像是催促求欢，挂在臂弯中的双脚蜷曲又伸展，细窄腰身在销魂蚀骨的快感中颤抖如风中烛火，落在Dante眼中无一不是致命的诱惑。他的手捉住Vergil的性器揉搓了两下。“再等等，等我一起。”他用温柔的口吻说着对Vergil而言极度残忍的话语。

或许，他的内心深处真的藏着一头饥渴的野兽，它总是披着人类的表皮，用以掩盖索求无度的天性。Vergil每一个破碎的音节、每一滴渺茫的泪水、每一下无意识的颤抖，一切的一切都成了点燃他的催化剂。有那么一刹那，Dante想要在快乐与激情中把人一点一点咬碎吞食，让他成为自己的一部分，可他又担心在某一天，属于Vergil的部分会悄无声息地溜走，像流水、像尘沙、像光——Nelo Angelo消失的那一幕毫无征兆地出现在他的脑海里，让他的胸腔中升起刺痛，让他的鼻腔中被酸涩占据。Dante闭上了自己闪烁着红光的眼睛，他如此厌恶这种即将失去的感觉，或者说……厌恶无能为力的自己。

锥心的痛让Dante的理智支离破碎，让他彻底失控。魔性和人性在他体内进行着一场拉锯战，他不再言语，只本能地纠缠着Vergil温暖的躯体，尽自己所能的搅动、撞击、摩擦、摇晃。湿淋淋的汗水不断从他身上滑落到青年的身上，热气蒸腾，仿佛在Dante体内隐藏着一座即将爆发的火山，而他的吐息就像是火山爆发之前吹在空中的硫磺蒸汽——不，也许火是真的，因为房间里的空气都被热量所扭曲——假如有人能从上方观察，他会发现在床上纠缠成一团的两人都在渐渐失去原有的形态。

不知不觉中，他们的呼吸再次合拍、心跳再次同调，就连魔力的流转都开始联结成回路。然后，奇异的事发生了。

Dante闭上了眼睛，再睁开时，眼眶中跳跃出两簇鲜红的火焰。四周突然陷入死一般的沉寂，灯光消失了，声音消失了，旅馆附近的所有生灵从肉体到思想都坠入静滞，犹如黑白的静默画片。但这奇异的景象稍纵即逝，一切又恢复原样，好像从未发生过任何事情，只有处于正中心的房间内，一团猩红色的光辉正以压倒性的气势占满了所有空间。但渐渐的，一抹比宝石的光芒更加璀璨明亮的蓝色从猩红光辉中冉冉升起，红与蓝时而分离时而嵌合，最后和谐无比地交织在一起，仿佛他们生来如此。

在凡人无法直视的光芒中，两个形貌狰狞恐怖的恶魔不顾一切交媾着。Dante所化的红色恶魔抱住比他小了不止一圈的蓝色恶魔摇晃颠动，布满熔岩纹路的手爪把结实饱满的臀肉揉捏地几乎变了形，带刺的粗舌从满是锋利刀齿的嘴中慢慢伸出，在蓝色恶魔面具般的甲壳上细细舔舐，绕过尖锐如剑的密密细齿探入对方口中，和蓝色的舌头纠缠嬉戏。那根原本就天赋凛异的性器则变成另一种毛骨悚然的模样，不仅更加庞大，上面还布满了鳞片，顶端生有固定用的倒刺，根部则和囊袋结合形成一个巨大的堵塞用的结——显然，这些进化形态都是为了在交配时锁住雌性，让恶魔更容易延续下自己的后代。

被诱发出魔人化的Vergil神智昏沉，只觉整个人好似处于地火岩浆的包围之中，想要逃跑躲避的身体就像被钉住一样纹丝不动。耳中充斥着野兽般粗重嘶哑的喘息，吸入口鼻中的也是滚烫无比的蒸汽，但最大的热意却是来自他的体内。那股不断深入的热似乎要把他烘烤到融化的地步，他忍不住想要张口大喊，可嘴才张开半分就被个带着软刺的高温肉块堵得严严实实，除了抓紧掌下灼热坚硬如铠甲般的鳞片外他什么都做不到。

过于紧张的指尖就这样抠入血鳞的缝隙之中，甲片下汹涌流过的灼热魔力便顺着他的手指攀爬而上，再顺着蓝色手甲的空隙渗入他的魔力中。一瞬间，Vergil打了个寒颤，感觉到体内的最深处仿佛有什么东西裂开了，鲜美的汁液汩汩流淌，却因为出口被堵住而越积越多。

当一股微凉的液体浇上恶魔阴茎时，红色恶魔发出凶狠的咆哮，两对翅膀在狭小的房间内唰得伸展开，乒乒乓乓打碎了不少物件。本能告诉他，有一片未知的领域正等着他去开发。于是他进攻，侵略，直至纠缠在一起的躯体再无缝隙，那片初生之地被他完完全全践踏，占据。

纵然意识仍在虚空中飘浮，身体仍本能地做出了反应。蓝色恶魔头向后用力仰起，脖颈绷出条直线，嗓眼里滚动着挤出一声喑哑的呻吟，手指再也抓不住任何东西，身体虚软着就要向后倒去。

“Vergil！”

在低沉得仿佛从深渊中发出的惊呼声中，红色恶魔一把揽住蓝色恶魔的肩背，小心翼翼地让对方靠在自己的胸前。他胸膛中燃烧的炽热魔焰并没有伤到对方，只给宝蓝色甲壳又镀上了一层血色的光辉。他本来还会继续下去的，可Vergil的双手从他身上脱离的那一刹那令Dante一下子恢复了清明，失控的红色恶魔终于意识到自己做了什么。

“老天！你才刚成年？！”

Dante从魔力的变化中发现了这个事实。过去的记忆让他错误的以为Vergil早早就学会了魔人化，然后现实就这样狠狠给了他一巴掌——这个年轻哥哥的成年礼居然是在他的引导下完成的。

现在说什么也晚了。

更麻烦的是，Dante的真魔人形态不知为何无法解除，他只得谨慎的检查了下两人结合的部位。有一点血渍，但伤口已经在魔化中恢复。他又试探地想要抽出，可Vergil的身体紧紧夹住他的阳具，那抽搐的甬道不住收缩，一股吸力拉着他朝更深的地方而去。

Dante浑身的肌肉绷紧，他强忍着喉咙里的嘶吼，重新摆动起腰部，对着能引动情欲浪潮的那一点反复顶蹭，不过片刻，Vergil略显高亢的呻吟便再度在屋内回响。与人类截然不同的身体构造让年轻半魔承受住了那根恶魔阴茎的侵犯，假如他还清醒着，一定惊讶于自己居然能吞入如此可怖的非人性器。如今年轻半魔的身体仅仅遵循着本能而动，柔韧的内壁像个小一号的套子一样紧紧裹住雄性恶魔的生殖器不放，假如捅得够深的话甚至能感觉里面有张小口对着性器的顶端拼命吸着。这让Dante只觉得越插越舒爽，越捅越痛快，那种酣畅淋漓的畅快感已经无法用言语来表述——这一定就是上帝赐给他的，流着奶与蜜的应许之地——此刻他是如此坚信这一点，丝毫不觉得自己的想法是在亵渎神明。

汗水蒸发成白雾，血管中流动的已成了沸腾的岩浆。Dante意识一动，捉住Vergil久无人关照的性器细细揉搓了一顿，顿时，在一声甜腻诱人的长吟声中，Dante怀中的蓝色恶魔绷紧了腹部，一股精液猛地从他的性器中喷薄而出，不仅射得两个半魔浑身都是，甚至有几滴溅到了Dante的下巴上。

Dante用舌头卷走那几滴精液，坚持不懈地在因高潮而绞紧的腔体中奋力冲刺着，魔与魔的躯体撞击出潮湿黏腻的声响，迸发出火星四射般的光芒，叫人面红耳赤心跳加速，也刺激得Dante几欲疯狂。遗传自父系的恶魔本能告诉他，他必须要完成这项使命——但使命是什么？他其实也稀里糊涂，只知道他必须这么做！

高大的红色恶魔掐住蓝色恶魔的腰狠狠向下压，而臀部也拼命向上顶。而此时Vergil仍处于意识迷乱之中，他的身体挣扎了几下，似乎想逃离即将发生的事。可他的力气哪里比得上这个完整恶魔化的Dante，所有的挣扎都是那么得徒劳。他早已被牢牢捕捉，一如困兽，只能被远超人类承受极限的速度和力道撞击着，顶刺着。Dante一次次向那个初生不久的秘地进攻，直到恍如星星爆炸裂才能产生的万丈光芒在他眼前升起，Dante闷哼一声，哆嗦着抓紧Vergil的臀部，毫无保留地射出了一切——精液、魔力、激情，或许还有勇气。

因为在那之后，他就如同被海浪冲散的沙堡一样迅速垮塌、崩溃了。Dante打着颤，健美的脊背急促地起伏，感到自己仿佛被完全掏空，变得脆弱、毫无生气。除了紧紧搂着认定的伴侣之外，他什么都做不了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个瞎搞的私设：只有学会魔人化才代表成年。嘿嘿嘿~
> 
> 是的，没错。V哥怀了。


	7. 第六章

“你所希望的……”  
“你所期盼的……”  
“你所渴求的……”

当某些言语浮现在他脑海中时，紧闭的眼睛被恐惧的阴影拂开，最后一丝平静的呼吸也被急促的喘息所取代。维吉尔的心脏在喉咙里蹦跳，就像每一个被噩梦惊醒的人一样几乎从床上弹起，可他的身体并不打算配合，不过微微动了一下，像被陷阱困住的动物一样无奈。

他咕哝了一声，缓缓撇过头。惊讶涌入他的五官中——D的嘴唇正贴着他的肩膀，胡茬磨得他的皮肤发痒，一只比他稍大的手横过他的胸部与他的手十指相扣，强壮温暖的躯体压住了他大半个身体，直到此时维吉尔才感觉到那份沉甸甸的重量。

昨晚……

维吉尔的心狂跳着，迷失在思绪和记忆中直至窗外的光线刺痛他的眼。从明亮度判断，他们似乎睡到了下午。这一发现让他觉得难以置信，但更出乎意料的是昨晚他做下的蠢事——酒果然不是好东西。他恨恨地想着，把视线转回天花板，试着说服自己这只是一场纯粹的交易。

可那些可耻的记忆在他脑海里挥之不去，就像藏在鞋底无法摆脱的石子时不时硌着他。该死！维吉尔想不起来自己说了什么。他只记得……昨天他们做了很多次，疯狂、黏腻、凌乱、一团糟，从断断续续的失神到完全失去意识。他记得被贬低的屈辱，记得被贯穿的感觉，记得被D挑起又掐在半空中的欲望，记得仿佛高飞于天空陷入火焰包围中的难以置信的高潮，唯独不记得最后自己要求了什么，又答应了什么……

维吉尔张了张嘴又闭上，撇过头望向他们交握的手。过于亲昵和温暖。他试图把手抽走，可一动另一只手马上醒了过来，紧紧扣住他。

D用亲吻和手指打断了他的思绪。火热的呼吸重新在皮肤上跳动，热乎乎的手掌顺着肩膀，绕过他的项链在锁骨上游走。手指似乎变成了蛇，摇摆不定中重新勾起细微的颤抖和酥麻。维吉尔把嘴唇抿成一条线，盯住D的眼睛，而D同样凝视着他，目光中是他看不懂猜不透的情绪。

他们对视着，都以为对方会说点什么，可一个眼神清醒而固执，另一个似乎打定主意不开口。在沉默中但丁的双手抚遍维吉尔的全身，感觉着青年在他的抚摸下浑身发热，于是他勾起柔软的腰，再一次探入那隐秘的地方，温柔厮磨起来。维吉尔的双腿不自然地挂在但丁的大腿上，随着对方的律动，脚尖开始绷紧，脚跟在床单上用力地蹬着。这一次他无比清晰地感知到身体的每一块发热的皮肤，每一寸搅扭的肌肉，每一根收紧的骨头，都刻满了对欲望的妥协。

但丁热切地捕捉着维吉尔的呼吸、体热、动作。压力在小腹积累，腹肌紧绷如铁块，他屏息停止了一会，低下头轻轻衔住对方柔软的嘴唇。维吉尔的睫毛随着但丁的靠近不断扇动着，最后似招架不住般闭上了眼。

这一次的过程很舒缓，快感循序渐进地叠加，水到渠成地释放，湿黏的液体溅满彼此的小腹和腿间。最后但丁趴在青年的颈侧舔了舔他的锁骨，鼻尖从金色的锁链上蹭过。而维吉尔以手背挡着眼睛，竭力平复呼吸中的颤抖，还要掩饰情事带来的过于惬意的舒畅感。

D爬起来洗漱时，维吉尔仍然躺着没动。倒不是四肢酸软得爬不起身，他只是为某种下流得让人脸红的感觉而羞耻——即使到现在，他的体内仍旧能隐约感觉到D的存在——没人告诉他碰到这种情况应该怎么做，他只好躲在被子底下当一会儿鸵鸟。可惜鸵鸟没当多久就被D刨了出来送进浴室。他一时之间有点反应不过来，稀里糊涂地完成了刷牙洗脸洗头洗澡的步骤，最后在D的服侍下像大爷一样穿好了衣服和靴子。维吉尔不知道对方还要玩什么花样，只好皱了皱眉，沉默。

但丁站起身，双手按上青年的肩膀：“听着，我只说一次。”他的嗓音出奇的低沉。

当但丁说出这些话时，维吉尔感受到一阵可怕的感觉，就像有东西在头发里蠕动。

“开启门的钥匙……”一丝痛苦的痕迹从他的话语中流淌出来，“……一直在你手里，”他沉默了片刻，“至少有一半在。”

随着他的话产生的可怕压力，它就像不断敲击的铁锤，几乎要让维吉尔的头骨爆开……然而当D说出最后一个字时，压力消失了。维吉尔陷入疑惑的茫然之中。

但丁叹了口气，拉过人给了他一个简短、温暖的拥抱，然后推着他坐在沙发里。“你坐一会，我去买午餐。”

维吉尔并没有听见但丁的声音，也没有体会到他流露出的关心之意。即便是被晴天霹雳打在头上也不会让他更震撼了，他错愕地睁大了眼，突然抬手握住了胸前的坠饰。“妈妈的……护身符……”

这就是但丁看到的最后一幕，他深吸了口气，强迫自己关上门，把维吉尔独自留在房间里。

他去了附近的快餐店，挑选了不少维吉尔喜欢的食物。付钱的时候，找回的零钱被他抖落了一地；回程路过橱窗时，镜子里那个脸色灰白的影子让他瑟缩着挪开视线。

当他回到旅馆时，理所当然地，维吉尔走了。但丁把带回来的食物摆满了空荡荡的桌面，发了一会呆，突然两腿一软倒进椅子。

终究，他不得不让维吉尔走向复仇的道路。

*

Vergil用最快的速度离开了Fortuna，仓皇地就像是一只偷了食物被人追打的野猫。起初他很谨慎，从不在一个地方逗留超过三天，但一个月过去之后，他注意到没有任何人刻意追踪他的下落——看来D早已对某个自以为是的白痴失去了兴趣，他自嘲地想。

没多久Vergil也把D抛在了脑后，不过出于谨慎他用起了假名，出门时身上也一直穿着能遮挡显著外貌特征的斗篷。他一边继续寻找着和魔界有关的各种资料，一边打探孪生弟弟Dante的消息。日子又恢复成了未碰见D前的模样，直到一个奇怪的恶魔介入他的生活轨迹。

对方并不是以追杀Sprada之子为使命的恶魔，但她仍然拦住了Vergil的脚步。

Vergil站在街道的中间，这里是贫民区，周围破烂黑沉的房屋里本应该挤满无家可归的流浪汉，但他没有感受到任何人类存活的迹象，只有让血液都变得阴冷的风在这里呼啸而过。这不是他第一次看到这种情况，通常，这意味着恶魔把这里划为了狩猎场。

魔剑士慢慢抬起他冰冷的眼睛，去看站在他面前的那个恶魔。从外表看去，他的敌人是个身材曼妙衣着暴露的女人，美艳的脸上涂着一层厚重的妆，廉价的香水像云一样飘在她的身周，遮掩住了被地狱生物附身后产生的恶臭。对方没有一上来就开战，反倒是皱着鼻子在空气中嗅来嗅去，最后露出一个暧昧而邪恶的微笑，仿佛抓到了Vergil的小辫子一样得意。

“看看你，叛徒之子，”她轻蔑地冷笑着，用她的眼睛剖析着Vergil，“为了力量不择手段，真是美妙的堕落。”

“小心你的言辞，恶魔。”

“是什么让你觉得，出卖了肉体之后自己还是高贵贞洁的？你低贱的人类母亲吗？”她轻轻地咯咯笑着，像是在品味着自己恶毒的言语。突然之间，抚摸着自己头发的双手化作了前端带着弯钩的爪子，脊背后隐约浮现出犹如蝙蝠膜翼的巨大黑影，在一声刺耳的咆哮声中，她朝着Vergil冲了过来。

瞬移、预判、火球术，几种特殊能力让这个女恶魔变得相当棘手。Vergil以伤换伤砍中了对方实体化的翅膀，骨头被劈断，黑色的液体淌了下来，可对方的手爪同样咬进了他的肩膀，而火焰在他的背后炸裂，灼烧着他的皮肉。他们分开，各自退后了一步。Vergil肩膀上的伤口像婴儿的小嘴一样开着，几个呼吸之后合拢成一道血痕，而女恶魔把带血的爪尖放到口中吮吸，她简直被其中蕴含的力量给迷住了。

“多么美妙的味道……”她赞叹道，“孩子的父亲一定很强大。”她的声音突然变得非常温柔并且充满了诱惑，“噢……亲爱的，过来……来我身边……让我再多尝一点……”

“够了。”Vergil用几乎要将空气凝结的冷酷音调说着，再次挥动Yamato和女恶魔战到一起。对方不停地用下流无耻的言语刺着他的神经，激起他的怒气。随着战况越来越激烈，被附身的女性也变得越来越不像一个人类，她的皮肤苍白如大理石，在空中飞舞的头发却渐渐带上了血液一般的红色，在靠近的时候，恶魔身上散发出来的臭气更是浓郁地能把人熏昏过去。年轻的半魔几乎无法呼吸，但他还是保持着敏捷的身手，一个闪身躲过了数十根由头发化成的暗箭。但他没有躲过恶魔的另一重杀手锏——自嘴中射出的，就像青蛙那样卷在嘴中的舌头，舌尖还带着中空的刺，一下子伸出足有六英尺长，直奔着Vergil的腹部而去。“把你的孩子给我吧！”女恶魔狂呼。

一阵恐怖的战栗朝他袭来，他几乎可以用舌头尝到它的滋味。仅仅一瞬间，却恍如隔世。刀鞘落于地面，Yamato横于身前，还有激荡的气流，这些几乎构筑了Vergil的整个世界。他的腹部有手掌的阻挡，并未受伤，不过他还是感到一阵刺痛，或许是因为扎入手背的尖刺正在汲取他的鲜血和力量。

充溢着力量的鲜活血液让恶魔忘乎所以，几乎遗忘了他们仍在战斗中。Vergil反手拽住了滑腻得叫人恶心的舌头，他的脸上露出一丝愤怒的微笑，意识驱动着力量，将魔力实体化的力量，幽蓝的幻影剑一挥而下，将舌头变成四分五裂的腥臭肉块。

令人遍体生寒的尖叫顿时响起，那已经不是人类可以发出的邪恶之声，叫人产生灵魂被震碎一般的感受。但紧随而后的Yamato将这声音化作最后的哀嚎，剑光如雨燕腾飞般在空气中划出无数轨迹，每一道都细如发丝，却能在凝固的空间上劈出灿烂的光痕，也能在瞬间让一个恶魔灰飞烟灭。

Vergil挽了一个刀花，把爱刀收入刀鞘，顺势把插入手掌还在蠕动的舌头拔出来，丢在地上一脚踩烂。伤口很快愈合了，可Vergil的脸色仍然不太好看，他真切期望恶魔的话只是一些胡言乱语，毕竟，怀孕这么荒谬的事情怎么可能发生在他身上？


	8. 第七章

这是Dante的第三次也是最后一次机会。从Nero那借来资料几乎被他翻烂，Trish来拜访时就看到Dante一副焦头烂额的模样。

不过，这次的见面有些不太愉快。Trish的表情就好像Dante变成了另外一个人似的，尖锐的目光几乎要在他身上戳出一个洞来。在Dante认识她的这些年里，这是他第一次见到金发恶魔的眼神是如此冷酷。

“一个该死的契约。”她直截了当地说。

“什么？”Dante不明白这带着指责的质问是何意，他烦躁地把资料夹摔回桌面，有几张纸飘了出来，缓缓落在布满尘埃的地面。他瞪着地上的纸张，完全不想动手去捡。

“怎么，你终于当腻了人类……”Trish不客气地问，“决定扮演正统的恶魔了吗？”

“你在开什么玩笑？！”Dante错愕地抬起头，“我对你说的什么狗屁契约一无所知。”

Trish皱起了眉，但看在Dante不似作假的份上，她不情愿地退了一步，缓和了语气对Dante解释：“听过十字路口的恶魔吗？”

那不是电视剧里的臆造出来的东西吗？虽然Dante想这么说，不过看到Trish阴沉得仿佛下一秒就要刮起狂风暴雨的脸色，他明智的闭上嘴，点了点头。

“契约——”Trish停顿了一下，“简单来说就是：人类召唤恶魔，提出要求，而恶魔满足愿望，收割灵魂。一个被恶魔打上烙印的人类，在他死后，他的灵魂无法得到安息。”

“……我没有任何印象……”Dante试图用一个迷茫的眼神表明他的清白无辜，“好吧，就算有也没关系吧，我可以释放这个小可怜，无条件的。”

“愚蠢。”她把双臂交叉在胸前，刻薄地瞪着Dante，仿佛在责备他的无知，“恶魔契约的邪恶之处就在于，你代表地狱和对方签订的条款，这就意味着那个人类的灵魂并不归属于你……他必将坠入地狱遭受折磨，永生永世。”

“我很抱歉。”Dante低下头，试图回忆自己是否在不经意间和谁做了交易，也许是某次醉酒后？还是一次不经意间的打赌？最贴近的猜测是和Vergil的那一晚，但那怎么可能？Vergil并不是纯粹的人类。交易的内容也和契约无关。

“我不是你道歉的对象。你的歉意留给那个注定下地狱的倒霉蛋吧。”

“也许可以让那家伙多做点好事，在称重的时候没准他的心会比羽毛轻上那么一丁点儿？”

“这不可笑，Dante。你要明白，和恶魔交易的人类就等于上了地狱的直达列车。审判，清算，随便你用哪个词来形容。他所犯下的罪，哪怕是最微不足道的，都会被拎出来一点一点计算清楚。”

Dante的嘴张合了一下，没有发出实际的声音，有那么一会儿他忍不住有点恨Trish，因为他真的不记得自己干过这事。背负让人下地狱的指责让Dante感到良心不安。他发誓一定会搞清楚这个莫名其妙的契约的，但不是现在。眼前，他还有更重要的事要去做。

*

他跨入了时间的河流，回溯到遇见Nero的前一年，也就是魔剑教团在海边打捞到黑骑士的铠甲残片以及碎裂的Yamato的那一年。根据他的推断，Vergil有很大的可能曾在Fortuna出现过。

然而这一切也不过只是Dante的推测。他所能做的，不过是像个无头苍蝇一样在海边胡乱寻找着一个可能出现也可能不出现的模糊影子。一周七天、二十四小时不停歇，只有极度疲倦（主要是精神层面而非肉体）他才会去城里的小酒馆随便吃喝上一顿，打个小盹，然后继续007的作息。没有猝死真要感谢他的恶魔血统。

无论多么平静祥和的城市，总会有混乱的贫民区存在。Fortuna也不例外。躺在人行道上喝得烂醉毫无知觉的酒鬼，肢体残缺只能趴在脏污的地面上讨钱的乞丐，看似在嬉戏打闹，实际上却伺机窃取钱包的孩童，即使大冷天依然衣着暴露招呼着嫖客的流莺，还有隐藏在这些人背后的混混团体，这些人就居住在这片肮脏黑暗的街巷之中。通常Dante不会从这边经过，但也许是今晚Dante多喝了几杯的缘故，从小酒馆走出来，被初冬的寒风吹得一激灵的那一瞬间，他突然想要去这个方向看看。

虽然在这些寻找的日子里，Dante有过好几次类似的感觉。而这样的预感十有八九是错的——可谁在乎呢？Dante不会放过每一次机会。既然他的心告诉他一旦错过就会后悔终生，那么他就应该率“心”而为。

他花了几分钟找了一个视野良好的高地。一所被废弃的公寓楼，Dante站在屋顶上，越过街道朝着某个方向看去。街灯还亮着的地段下面聚集着操持皮肉生意的娼妓，而光线微弱的墙边已经有嫖客和妓女在贴身肉搏，喑哑压抑的低吟止不住地传入耳朵，晃动交叠的身影毫无遮掩地落入眼里，叫他徒生了数分烦躁，不由得暗自抱怨有时候感官过于敏锐也不是件好事。

但没多久Dante就开始感谢自己有一双好眼睛了。他发现有个不太合群或是被其他娼妓排斥的人，半个身体躲在安静的黑暗中，半个身体露在昏暗的灯光下，离人群不远也不近。这人好像怕冷似的披着一件裹住全身的斗篷，兜帽压得低低的。路过的嫖客大约把这人当做妓女中的一员，有上去问价的，不过似乎谈不拢又找了别人。即便如此，Dante还是觉得这人给他的感觉是如此熟悉。他的心中燃起火焰，不停宣告着：就是今夜，就是那个人，抓住他别让他走，否则你的灵魂将永远沉坠于悔恨深渊。

可在Dante行动前，又一个嫖客走过去了。而这一次，他看到那人朝嫖客点了点头，随后两人一前一后走入了黑暗的小巷中。有那么一瞬间，Dante觉得一定是自己搞错了，直到那两道身影消失在一座矮小的房屋里后，他才惊醒般长吸了一口气，而在此之前，原来他一直屏息着。

不管怎么说，他得过去看看。

*

在漫天黑暗中，没有人注意到头顶上方有一道赤红的影子在屋顶之间轻盈跃过。未几，Dante已经站在一间以木板胡乱搭建出来的小房子前。门口的尘土中清楚印着两个人的脚印。所有的疑虑都在这一刻消散了。Dante镇定地推开门，走了进去。

当陈旧的木门在轻微的声响中滑入门框后，微弱的光线便被黑暗所吞噬。不过Dante依然能看清屋内的一切——在一堆乱七八糟的木箱铁架中间，有一团隐隐绰绰的影子。他又走近了几步，浓重的血腥味和腐烂的味道扑面而来，他也看清了气味的来源其实是一具血泊中的尸体，一个附身于人类的恶魔。

屋子里唯一的动静来自伏在尸体上方的那个人。细微的吮吸声没有因为Dante的打扰而中断，于是他又走近了一点，斗篷下的人终于抬起头，把视线切向他。

那是双什么样的眼睛啊？它不是蓝色，也不是红色，只是一抹黯淡的、毫无生气的灰，仿佛阴霾凝固在深深凹陷的眼眶中。在与这双眼睛对视的一瞬间，Dante心中闪烁的火光被熄灭了。这位战胜无数恶魔和魔王的传奇猎人全身僵硬，动弹不得，他的警觉、他的战斗本能、他的危机意识如同被麻痹一般，只能眼睁睁地看着魔力凝聚而成的剑笔直命中他的胸口和双肩。在一阵刺痛中他撞上木门，一只冰冷的手骤然握住他的咽喉。他的目光下移，看到一只无比瘦削的手臂，惨白不似活人的干枯皮肤紧紧裹着骨骼，纤细萎缩的血管中几乎听不见血液流动的声音。

“你！”对方的声音像是野兽在嘶吼，“你来欣赏亲手种下的恶果吗？还是又想在我身上找谁的影子？”斗篷下那原本还算平静的面容扭曲出一个狰狞的表情。

“……Vergil……”

这一声是忠于内心的呼唤，也是Dante唯一能发出的声音。因为这一刻，噩梦与现实在他眼前重叠了。斗篷下那张破碎的脸，嘲讽着、讥笑着Dante的无能。冰冷的汗珠自额间冒出，凝结在银白的眉峰上，但丁浑身发冷、打颤，也许是多日来的疲劳，也许是Vergil的话语带来的震撼，在这一秒彻底压垮了这位强大的半魔。他依然能站立，仅仅是因为钉在他身上的幻影剑和他背后那扇门的支撑。

Vergil眯起眼睛，突然松开了Dante，那些幻影剑也在同一刻消失了。他看着D脚一软跪坐在地上，费劲喘息着，就好像他的气管被什么东西堵住了一样。这可真是难以想象的一幕——这个看似强大的恶魔，居然会露出这般脆弱的、不堪一击的一面。

“你——究竟是谁？”Vergil缓缓地说，他的情绪沉淀，用冷漠平静的面孔应对，方才的暴怒恍如幻象。随着怒意下沉，缓缓浮现于记忆水面的还有与之相关的记忆：幼时的搭救，青年期的相遇和纠缠，还有……还有什么？还有一直鸣叫着让他远离的直觉。

Vergil相信自己的直觉，决然抽身而去。可他的脚仅仅迈出去一步，电光火石间，Dante拉住了他的手，向前一扑把他压在墙上。Vergil立刻挥出一拳敲上Dante的脸颊。这裹挟着愤怒的一拳很重，Dante的脸被打得歪向一边，眼冒金星，而拳头紧接着又挥过来，但这次被Dante侧头躲开了，拳头砸裂了墙边腐朽的木箱。Vergil的靴子在地板上挤出摩擦的声音，因为冲力有些不稳的身体在这一声中被他扭转过来，他压低身体，伸腿一扫，利落地把Dante摞倒在地。

“冷静点！听我说！”当他扑上去掐Dante的喉咙时，对方这样冲着他喊。可Vergil并不想随他的意，他的怒火再度沸腾，哪怕双臂被Dante紧紧握住无法施力，他也会用上膝盖额头甚至牙齿，Dante无法停止他歇斯底里的攻击，只能在布满尘埃血渍的地板上和Vergil缠斗起来。

不知道是谁的脚踢到了铁架，上面不知装着什么东西的箱子晃了晃，倾斜着倒落。在砸到Vergil的头上之前，Dante顶着拳打脚踢搂住人往旁边滚了几圈避开了箱子的重击，但他们的缠斗仍旧继续着。Vergil的兜帽在翻滚中滑落，Dante不得不直面那张碎裂的脸，还有跳跃着讽刺火花的眼睛。

Dante的忍耐在Vergil的双腿夹上他的脖颈，试图用三角绞杀弄死他时终于瓦解得干干净净。说真的，想用那两条还保留着不少肌肉的大腿折断Dante的脖子绝无可能，让他的裤子变得过紧，甚至勒住某个部位倒是做到了。Dante无法压抑那股在下腹聚合的热流，但他好歹知道这并不合时宜。

为了摆脱困境，Dante不得不放开自身力量，使出全力抽回自己的手，肩膀一个用力顶开了Vergil的大腿，再一个翻身把人彻底压制在了身底下。

力量的压制让Vergil愤恨不已，他的攻击开始变得胡乱而没有章法。现在他揪住了Dante的头发，另一只手在Dante的脖子上抓了几道血痕，而几发瞄准Dante要害的幻影剑正在空中缓慢成型。Dante努力想要抓住了他的手腕未果，最后咬着牙抽出白象牙对着Vergil的胸膛开了一枪。

这一枪为他们的战斗划下了休止符。

没了主人的控制，幻影剑像没电一样闪烁了下就消失了。Vergil的世界只剩下一片模糊的痛苦。他的脸歪向一边，散落的头发挡住了他的眼睛和半张脸，黑暗的细丝，也在一针一针地缝合他的视线。抠进Dante皮肤的手指一点点松开，在滑落的途中被Dante抓在了手里。Dante注意到他孪生兄弟的手腕简直细得可怜，只需一只手就能把它们牢牢按住。

恶魔猎人望着他的哥哥，期待Vergil赶快恢复过来再给自己一拳。他等呀，等呀，等待变得漫长而可怕。恐惧的漩涡包裹住了Dante，他知道自己错了，道歉的话到了嘴边转变成了对自己的咒骂。

但Vergil什么都没听见，黑色的网在收紧，他眼中的光被浓密睫毛压下的重重阴影熄灭，他的呼吸在喉咙里撕扯了几下后一点点衰弱下去，他的皮肤，冰冷而干燥，却没有一滴汗水——这很奇怪，要知道，这么一番打斗下来，即使是Dante都出了身薄汗。

最后，Vergil的呼吸彻底停止了。Dante一下子跪倒在地，凝视着Vergil安静的、不再起伏的胸膛。

在拉开Vergil衣襟的那一刻，世界在Dante眼中变成了一片空白。他看到了灰。红色的灰尘代替了血液，从枪械造成的伤口里汩汩地流出来。伤口边缘开裂的皮肤就像老旧的纸张那样脆裂，似乎轻轻一揭就能撕下一大片。Dante朝着那些灰伸出双手，但他什么都没抓住，它们在他的手中分裂成更细碎的，根本无法收集的灰烬。

“拜托——”Dante抚摸兄长的脸庞，他想多说点什么，但声带无法发出言语，如鲠在喉的感觉异样糟糕。为何他的脸湿了？是前额受伤了么？

当他意识到那是泪水时，哆嗦的喉间发出野兽悲泣时的颤音，在持续了数秒之后转化成漫长的撕心裂肺的大喊。

这一声悲惨的喊叫，仿佛打开了某个开关，让Dante的力量毫无保留地释放。接下来发生的事情并非是什么奇迹，它更像是一种熵的增减，用这个世界最顶端的力量挽回死亡。

这股巨大的力量自他体内爆发，像雷霆一样激烈，像光一样明亮，像火一样炽热。周围的木箱化作焦炭，铁架也有了融化的迹象。半魔不由自主地展露出纯粹恶魔的姿态，一道道猩红光芒将他与Vergil的身躯相连接，它抗衡死亡的呼唤，将即将跌入地狱的灵魂唤回。光在破碎的皮肤下面亮起，就象血管般在Vergil的体内流动。随后，Dante听到一声长长的、颤抖的喘息，看到那双眼睛缓慢地眨了一下，然后睁开。两点蓝光从他的瞳孔中升起，渐渐扩大，直到整个眼珠重新亮起冰蓝色的光辉。

玻璃似的眼珠盯着命运之索的彼端，盯着真魔人那张狰狞的脸。

“是你。”干燥开裂的嘴唇中挤出几个字眼，Vergil的眼中闪过一丝明悟，却敌不过疲惫再度合起。

真魔人的形态在力量完全被Vergil吸收之后消散了，重归人形的Dante终于想起，那个和自己签订契约的人，正是当初尚且年幼，并未觉醒恶魔之力的Vergil。这是Dante自身的超凡之力，刺入同胞兄弟体内，捆缚住他的灵魂。

即使诅咒，也是祝福。只有Dante才能杀死Vergil。

Dante的手沿着Vergil的指尖慢慢向上摸索，在抚摸到瘦骨嶙峋的手腕时停住了。

Vergil并没有变得健康有力，完美如初。他仍旧保持着受伤前的状况，活着，就只是活着而已。他的面容看似年轻，内里却苍老凋零，吐息间满是腐朽死亡的气味，行走间更像是一把随时会散架的骨头。

从黑骑士的躯壳中挣脱出来时，Vergil就失去了康健有力的躯体，契约维持着他不会死去，却源源不断吞食着他的力量。他只能汲取恶魔血来维持这具残破躯体最基本的活动需求，可随着时间的推移，猎杀恶魔变得越来越艰难，甚至沦落到要假扮成人类娼妓来引诱恶魔的地步。

此时，始作俑者对契约依然一知半解，他还在为孪生兄弟的“复活”而喜悦。

“太好了……Vergil……太好了……你还活着……”Dante低喃着，啜泣着把脸埋进Vergil的脖子。过了很久他才恢复冷静。


	9. 第八章

Vergil随意瞥了一眼穿过雨幕向自己走来的老妇人，这是一个年纪很大的人类女性，包裹在纱巾下的头发雪一样的白，露在衣服外面的手干瘦如枯枝，青紫的血管像藤蔓一样密布于手背之上。无论怎么看，她都老迈到对魔剑士构不成任何威胁。

“孩子……请等等……”

魔剑士的脚步顿了顿，目光从地上的尸体扫过。被恶魔附身的人类在死后有时会化为腥臭的液体，有时却会留下尸首，所以现场看上去非常像是一起凶残的谋杀案。但这个人类女性丝毫没有恐惧，也不想着明哲保身悄悄逃跑，她叫住自己，总不会为了报答他并非刻意而为的救命之恩吧？

但他想错了。

“孩子，”年老的妇人再度开口，“如果你需要帮助——”

“我**确定**我不需要。”这回Vergil停下了脚步，转身面对这个胆大妄为的人类。严肃的拒绝并没有让对方退却，凝视着他的眼睛出人意料的明亮，并且温暖。

对于他拒人千里的姿态，老妇人露出一个宽容的微笑，就像一个和蔼的老奶奶在看自己调皮捣蛋的孙子一样，她轻轻地摇了摇头。

“你的身体不是这么说的，”她柔声说道，“你怀孕了。”

*

他从梦中醒来。

这次的苏醒和之前的每一次都不同，Vergil并没有感觉到冷，就像有人在他体内塞了团小小的火焰，从胃部向全身扩散的温暖让Vergil恢复了意识。渐渐地，他感觉到了自己的手脚，明悟到自己是谁，但眼睛还没能恢复焦点，周围的东西呈现出一种模糊的轮廓，并且在他面前缓慢地旋转着。当他蠕动着从毫无印象的柔软毛毯中拱出来时，他依旧搞不清楚自己置身何地。

在他茫茫然的视线中，一个蓝色的影像变得清晰，成为焦点——那是一束龙胆花。

“你醒了？”

Vergil转过头，注意到几码外站着一个红色的人影。他花了几秒记起对方的名字，D。随后那段战斗的记忆也流回他的脑海，最鲜明并不是让他致命的一枪，而是终于知悉了真相，明白让他在死生之间挣扎的罪魁祸首究竟是谁。

他曾经感谢过那个拯救自己的无名英雄，感谢他从恶魔手中拯救年幼濒死的自己；但现在他更恨他，恨他任性妄为地和自己签下那种不应存在的契约。他因此失去了选择的权力，失去了有尊严死亡的机会。在那段黑暗的日子里，Sparda长子只能备受屈辱地活着，作为魔帝的俘虏、奴隶、试验品……

在Vergil心里，这位剥夺他人死亡权力的恶魔远比那些满心杀欲食欲的恶魔更可怕。

Vergil的神情起了变化，困惑逐渐退去，代之以凛然的坚定。他有些吃力地坐起身，毛毯从肩膀滑落，胡乱地堆积在腰间，曝露出的胸膛单薄干枯，好似只有一层皮包着骨架。唯一值得庆幸的是白象牙所造成的枪伤消失得非常干净。

看来喂给Vergil的血发挥了效果。

这么想着，Dante移步床前。他把装有食物的餐盘置于床头柜上，又小心翼翼地为胞兄搭上一件绒质睡袍。他的视线忧心忡忡地划过苍白得毫无血色的皮肤，在轮廓分明的脸庞上停留片刻，最后落在成熟良多的眼眉之上，压抑住想要抚平眉间褶皱的冲动。尽管此时的Vergil已年过三十，看起来依然只有二十出头的模样，却比Dante所见过的任何一个Vergil都要消瘦和羸弱。若非要用什么作比喻，Dante只能想到即将烧尽的蜡烛。被封闭于肉身中的灵魂正在渐渐枯萎，甚至要承受看着自己的身体一点点碎裂的恐怖——除了喂给兄长更多的鲜血，短时间内Dante想不到更好的解决办法。

Dante收回视线，拉过一个靠垫塞进维吉尔的身后。

“你又想做什么？”床上的半魔并没有碰那些看起来美味可口的餐点，只用那双冷得像冰一样的蓝眼睛盯住Dante的脸，“尽管提出你的要求，我都会答应的，鉴于我……还欠你一条命。”

一个无所谓的笑容出现在Vergil的脸上，这是一个差点激出Dante怒意的微笑。Dante的脾气算不上坏，可他的哥哥总有办法让他生气，从小到大都是这样。

“就算你急着献身，我也不想和一副骨头架子上床。”说话间，Dante故意带上了三分嘲讽，果然，那双死水般的眼睛里升腾起一抹怒火，带着整个人都鲜活了几分。

“我只需要血，恶魔血。”按压下怒气，Vergil说，“人类的食物对我毫无用处。”

Dante愣了一下，想起他们重逢时所见的那一幕，但他并没有如Vergil预料那般露出厌恶的神情。

“我知道了，”他说，他把餐盘推到一边，随后离开了房间。

没多久，他就端着满满一杯还尤带热气的鲜血重新回到卧室。

无需品尝，Vergil就感觉到了血液中所饱含的强大魔力，鲜活，也并没有低级魔物血液中难以祛除的恶臭。但即使身体渴求着魔力的滋养，他依然伸手挡住了递过来的杯子。

“我需要付出什么？”Vergil直白地表示。

Dante强硬地把杯子塞进Vergil的手心，“当做一份投资吧，毕竟现在的你一文不值。”

魔剑士狠狠瞪了Dante一眼，没有再和他争辩，低头一口饮尽杯中的鲜血，至于那些被摒弃的人类食物，最后也被皱着眉头的维吉尔统统塞进了肚子。

Vergil的配合让Dante松了口气。这些富含魔力的血液对Vergil损耗过度的身体多少起了点作用，至少他的外表没有继续衰败下去，但长肉是别想了。为了减少损耗，Vergil的睡眠时间变得漫长，一天几乎有16小时是在昏睡中度过。在仅剩的清醒时间里，他也极少和Dante交流，他宁愿对着天花板发呆、对着窗外发呆、对着龙胆花发呆。

“给我一支龙胆花，给我一支火炬……”当Dante用一束新的龙胆花换掉了枯萎的旧花束时，他低声哼着劳伦斯的诗歌，他并没有期待Vergil会理他，但Vergil恰恰就接着他的话念了下去：“让我用这支蓝色，分岔的火炬给自己引路……”

比起Dante低沉浑厚富有磁性的嗓音，Vergil的声音是嘶哑呆板的，如同对着书本照本宣科的阅读，可Dante依然沉溺其中，仿佛重力的吸引。他偷偷弯起唇角，迫切希望Vergil再说上几句。可空气中只有一片寂静。在房间的另一头，Vergil已经闭上了眼睛，肩膀放松着缩进了毯子下面。Dante知道Vergil并不是真的打算休息，只是逃避和自己的交流。他没有戳穿他的小伎俩，只把叹息藏在心底，步子轻柔地走出房间，轻轻带上了房门。

然而，在那个晚上，Vergil从窗口逃走了。他找到一栋七八层高的公寓楼，敏捷地踩着花台的边缘一跃而上，枯瘦的手指抠进墙砖中，身体悬挂在墙上，像只壁虎一样爬上楼顶。

Vergil在建筑顶部停留了一小会，踩在屋顶边缘沉思的模样好像下一秒就会纵身跃下，但他并没有自杀的想法，只是在寻找熟悉的东西。只有在夜晚，在这座城市彻底沉静下来，在那些让Vergil感到迷惑的因素因着夜幕的掩饰而变得模糊之后，他才能从这座混合古老和崭新的城市寻找到记忆的相似点。

远处的高塔是魔剑教团的所在地，塔尖在黑暗中影影绰绰，但那不是Vergil的目标。他在寻找一座住宅，就在某个公园的附近。Vergil闭起眼睛，记忆上的阴影被一点点驱散，一栋很普通的房屋慢慢浮现：大约三层高，有一个L型的花园，屋顶上有个红色的大烟囱，前门的步道两边总是开着蓝紫色的龙胆花——这时候，Dante略显沉重的脚步声在他背后响起，他脑中的警铃也随之拉响。

Vergil转过身，他们的眼神相遇了。他眼中的跃动的蓝色令Dante喉咙猛然收紧，差一点就要流下眼泪。好在他克制住了，他把不安咽回肚里。

他的哥哥正站在摇摇欲坠的楼顶边缘，这样的场景何其熟悉，在很久以前他见过，又在梦中反复重温。他胆怯了，不想重蹈覆辙，哪怕Vergil脚下并非什么万丈深渊。

“你想去哪？我陪你去，好不好？”他胆战心惊地说。

Vergil不明白，为何这个恶魔会流露出如此近似哀求的神色，一时之间他也不知道该说什么，只能沉默以对。

他闭上了眼睛，一阵夜风掠过，拂动他的头发。片刻之后，风静止了，在这一瞬间，他仿佛能感觉到脚下广阔无垠的土地，也能感觉到高空中风与风的追逐嬉戏，还有树木那深沉而缓慢的呼吸声。他睁开了眼。

“那里。”他说，目光凝视着远方。

Vergil踩上屋檐，相邻的建筑约有20英尺的距离，但他还是跳了过去，落地时脚底有些踉跄，他的身体晃了晃，最后还是稳住了。

在他身后，Dante咽下了差点从嘴里蹦出去的心脏。

Sparda之子开始飞奔，在冰冷的夜风中，在安静的月光下。黑斗篷像乌鸦的翅膀一样在他身后张开，他的心在飞跳。某种感觉或事物指引着他脚下的道路，他猜那是从心脏中流出的一滴血【注1】。渐渐的，他不再拘泥于屋顶，墙面上突伸出来的阳台、装饰的雕像、安置花盆的架子都成了能够落脚的地方。他的速度越来越快，快到身形只剩下一个残影，却没有发出一点声音，就算有人看见了，也只会当做一阵突然刮过的风。

寂静延续，但平静不再。

Dante用同样的速度紧随其后。他们一前一后奔过街道、奔过桥梁、奔过广场、奔过小巷……空气像刀子一样撕扯着他的肺，呼吸在不经意间带上了血的腥甜，可他毫不在乎。现实在他眼前发生了重叠，他能看到一片荒草萋萋的庭院，也能看到一片摇曳着的龙胆花在阳光下就像一个个蓝黑色的小火炬，为他指引着方向。等他眨着眼回过神来时，他已经站在一栋老旧的独立屋前。心的指引还在不远处，可剧烈波动的记忆迫使他停留在此地。

门厅里依然亮着灯，Vergil的手抬起，在空中迟疑了两三秒，最后还是摁响了门铃。这声音在夜晚中很是刺耳，但几分钟过去了，没有人来应门。

“Hilda妈妈！【注2】请开开门！”Vergil突然朝着大门叫道。

Dante站在昏暗的街灯下，脸上溢出惊讶的表情。他猜Vergil来这个地方必定有他的理由，但让人意想不到的是，Vergil会称呼另一个人为母亲。

“是我啊，Verl！【注3】……Hilda妈妈！……”Vergil用力拍打着大门，记忆从他脑海深处疯狂涌出，她的名字，她的模样，她的微笑，她的泪水，她的一举一动……

恶魔猎人抿紧了嘴唇，默默地站在原地。黑暗中传来的声音是那么喑哑，哪怕不用眼睛看他也能轻易勾勒出Vergil脸上哀痛的神情。但是，为了什么，Vergil？

又过了一会，终于有人打开了门。来人是一个高个子的女性，身材很不错但一条腿似乎有些残疾，平凡的脸上有一双格外锐利的绿眼睛。鉴于她的年纪，她应该不是Vergil要找的人。

“你找谁？”在深夜中为一个陌生男性开门必然是个冒险的选择，这位女性却很有底气，也许是她手里的猎枪带来的。

“我找Hilda女士。”Vergil拉下兜帽，声音中带着一丝恳求的意味，“能不能请你通报一声？我真的有急事找她。”

女人的视线在Vergil银色的头发上停留了几秒，“你叫Verl？”

“是。”

“姑妈提过你很多次。”她面无表情地说，“可是，太晚了，她已过世。你晚来了十多年。”

*

Vergil在房子外面静静站了一夜，斗篷被晨间的露水打湿，沉沉地坠着。他知道D一直跟着他，可他没有心情去关心D的存在。他好不容易在Mundus所设下的记忆屏障上破出裂痕，凭着零碎的记忆片段找到这里，迎接他的却是这样一则噩耗。

直到日头渐高，那个女人才重新打开门。她依然是那副不近人情的模样，只不过少了一杆枪在手。“你还在这里干什么？”她不客气地问。

“Hilda妈妈的墓在哪？”Vergil低声说，“我想去看看她。”

“**那你为什么不早点来！**”女人徒然提高了音量，“她等了你很久！直到死前还想见你一面！可你呢？”她用手指恶狠狠地戳着Vergil的胸膛，“这么多年，连一封信，一个电话都没有的人，到底有什么值得姑妈这样念着你？就凭你是她收养的孩子吗？你现在才回来是想要她的遗产吗？”

“我…我没有……”Vergil无措地说，他不知道如何去面对这些指责，“请告诉我……”

“我告诉你之后，你能保证不再来烦我么？”

Vergil短暂沉默了一会，“我保证。”他盯着对方的眼睛说。

“墓园在那片树林的后面。”女人抱着双手，冷漠而疏离地说道，“记住，别再来了。这里不欢迎你。”

*

Vergi抱着一束很大的紫罗兰，他原本想买龙胆，但没有花店售卖这种花朵。D帮他付了钱，Vergil看了他一眼，没有拒绝。

墓园并不远，那是一片被树林包裹住的草坪。不过此时的墓园内并不宁静。不远处正有一个葬礼在举行。

穿着黑色服饰的哀悼者围在墓地旁，兜帽压得低低的，掩盖住哀戚的面孔。白色的菊花，白色的百合，白色的月季……等抬棺人小心地将棺材安置在墓穴中后，这些鲜花被洒在了逝者的灵柩上。所有人的动作都又轻又慢，就像表演一出默剧。

一股悲哀弥漫在人群之中，直到一声发自喉咙里的号哭，才将这片静默打破。一抹黑色的身影跌跌撞撞扑向即将掩埋的墓穴，又被旁边的人拦腰抱住，拉到一旁小心安抚。

“啊！——”

在苦涩悲痛的泣声中，，司铎平静地为逝者祷告着：“……我主Sprada，求您接纳亡者，使他得到安息……我们为他的去世而痛苦……但死亡不能把我们彼此分离，因为众人都要走完同一条道路，将在同一个地方重逢……”【注4】

“真能如他们说的那样吗？父亲……”Vergil用只有自己才能听见的声音喃喃自语着。他低头看向Hilda·Strong的墓碑，碑上的老妇人同样看着他，目光永远慈祥而温暖。Vergil缓缓蹲下身，拂去墓碑前的落叶，摆上带来的紫罗兰。

“抱歉，没有你最喜欢的龙胆花。”他轻声说。

他有很多话想对这个好心的老人说，但现在他不会开口了，因为没有人会倾听，也没有人会回答。曾经鲜活的人现在埋于六尺之下，他们隔着生死的距离，再也无法相见。

他站在那里，凝视着墓碑上的照片半天没有动弹，静默地像尊墓园中随处可见的石像。

“打扰一下……”一个老迈的声音在他背后响起，“请问你是Hilda的孩子吗？”

Vergil站起身，挺直背部，戒备地看了一眼这个陌生的老人。他高而瘦，头发花白，衣着朴素但打理得很干净，似乎才从隔壁的丧礼上过来。

“你看起来很眼熟。”老人打量了Vergil几眼，唠唠叨叨地说着，“Vito？Vic？啊……Verl，对吧，你是Verl。虽然我老了，但认人的本事可是一流的。”这么说颇有些夸大其词，毕竟Vergil的银发是一个让人印象深刻的标志。“算我多管闲事吧，可你真不该这么久才回家。”

Vergil极其轻微地颤动了一下眉毛，不是熟悉的人不会发现这一点。“是啊，太晚了。”他自嘲地说。

年老的人类从这句话中体会到了对死亡的了解和漠然，他忍不住又瞥了Vergil一眼，然后叹了口气。“别怪Hilda，孩子……”老人顿了顿，目光在Strong家族的墓碑上转了一圈，最后落在一块无名碑上，“小家伙走得很突然，Hilda尽力了，别怪她。”

Vergil一愣，猛地盯住老人：“你说什么？”

“你不知道——”老人吃惊又歉疚地说，“天哪！我不该乱说的！对不起！”他惊慌地转身打算离开，但一双有力的手牢牢抓住他，几乎要把他的胳膊抓断。

“告诉我，什么孩子……到底发生了什么？”Vergil从牙缝里挤出每一个字。

“你、你冷静一点。”老人忍着疼说，“听说是、是肺炎，送到诊所没多久就不行了。因为没满周岁，这孩子都没有名字。”他指了指那块无名碑，“照理说，夭折的婴儿不能进入家族墓地，不过Hilda坚持把他留在自己身边。”

这些话都是真的，因为对方没有必要骗他。

Vergil瑟缩了下，松开了老人的胳膊，踉跄地后退了半步。整个世界开始旋转，转得他头晕目眩，他深吸了口气，呼吸在他眼前凝结成白雾，朦胧飘忽。某种情绪驱使他向着那个空白的墓碑走去。直觉没有偏差，那个指引他、吸引他之物就在墓碑之下。可当他走到触手可及的位置时，他又蹒跚着倒退了几步，就好像有推了他一把似的。一个低沉，夹杂着遥远嗡鸣的声音在他耳边响起：

_……你血管里的恶魔之血，已经被软弱的凡人血统污染了……_

Vergil向后看去，却只看到D格格不入地站在那里，除他以外并无旁人。这时又一个声音出现了，更加低沉和冷酷。

_……心是软弱的毒瘤……自我跟记忆也全都不需要……【注5】_

他僵住了，噩梦似乎重新降临到他的头上。那是他这一生中，最令人羞耻和恐惧的噩梦，是一步步走向黑暗的绝望。

_……感情……所有弱点的根源……【注6】_

更多的声音如海浪般一波波涌来，盘旋在Vergil的周围，当他觉得即将消逝时又会再度来袭。即使捂住了耳朵，它仍旧穿透耳膜，不断回荡在耳畔。Vergil这才意识到这声音来自他的脑海。他打了个冷颤，拖着僵硬的双腿向着墓园的出口挪去。他没有办法再待在这里。

一双手从背后扶住了他，Vergil转头，对上一双总是带着莫名其妙毫无缘由爱意的蓝眼睛。

“你怎么了？”D担忧地说，注意到Vergil摇摇欲坠的身体。

“带我走……”

一种反常的紧张笼罩着他。Dante可以发誓在那双憔悴的眼睛里看到了恐惧。

Dante向四周扫了一眼，发现那些参加葬礼的人已经走了。整个墓园中只剩下他们两个。乌云让日光在明暗之间变幻。当阴影笼罩下来时，空气变得寒冷。Vergil又靠近了一点，几乎是依偎在Dante的身上。

Dante没有再费心去思考什么，紧紧搂住Vergil，离开了这片冷寂的墓地。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】：从心脏中流出的一滴血出自埃及神话，古埃及人认为，心脏是由怀孕时孩子母亲的心脏中流出的一滴血形成的。  
【注2】：Hilda·Strong是私设的一个人物，是在V哥孕期帮助他的好心人。名字的意义是战士。  
【注3】：Verl是V哥的假名。  
【注4】：天主教丧礼悼词改编。  
【注5】：出自鬼泣5前传漫画。  
【注6】：出自鬼泣1官方漫画。


	10. 第九章

他们往回走的路上，雨就落了下来。

天几近全黑，豆大的雨点在地上砸出一朵朵细小的水花。路上几乎看不到行人，顶着倾盆大雨还在路上走的也只剩下Vergil和Dante。一个无知无感，一个忧心忡忡。

呼啸而过的风将Vergil的兜帽吹开，滂沱大雨立刻将他的头发淋得湿透，而他对于身周的变化毫不在意，依然低着头，沉默呆滞地向前走着，犹如没有神智的活尸一般。Dante也已浑身湿透，狂风一吹，透骨的凉。照理说半魔并不用忧虑人类的感冒病毒，但Vergil的身体还是让他放心不下。

直到他们回到居住的房子里，Vergil才抬起头面对Dante。“我想洗个澡。”他说，声音还算平静，但又有些缥缈。

这是离开墓园后Dante听到他说的第一句话。

“好。我去准备点吃的。”Dante暂时放下心中的担忧，点了点头，然后看着Vergil缓慢、疲惫地走向浴室，身后留下一串湿透了的衣服。

就算是半魔也不喜欢阴冷潮湿的天气，Dante点燃了壁炉，给自己找了条睡裤换上，把湿漉漉的衣服都挂在壁炉周围烘干，接着着手准备简单快捷的餐点。考虑到Vergil一夜未眠，Dante并没有把红茶沏得很酽，倒是加了不少柠檬和糖，他还烘热了一些昨日买来的烤饼，中间夹上鸡蛋，再抹上一层厚厚的黄油。当然，他也没忘记给憔悴的哥哥来上一杯热血。

他强迫自己忙碌起来，这样就不会时时想起Vergil那惊恐交加的模样。该死的！那时候他本想给Vergil留一点私人空间，没想到离得太远，就没能听清Vergil和那个老头之间的谈话。

等他准备好一切，Vergil还没出来。Dante听着水流的声音来回踱着步。

他走过去敲了敲浴室的门。

“Vergil。”Dante对着门喊道，“Vergil，你洗好了吗？”

没人应声。

Dante默数了十下，又敲了敲门：“Vergil，如果你不回答，我可要进去了。”

除了水声外，依旧是一片静默。Dante拧了拧门把，发现门并没有锁住，他立刻开门走了进去。

浴室里没有热水产生的雾气。Vergil，赤身裸体，站在冷水下面打着哆嗦，苍白的皮肤上泛着鸡皮疙瘩。

Dante骂了句脏话，冲过去关掉了花洒。他的手臂擦过Vergil的肩膀，对方身上的冰冷刺得Dante不由自主地打了个哆嗦。

他冷得就像一具尸体。

这个想法刚浮现在Dante脑海里，他立刻晃了晃脑袋，将这个不详的念头驱散，同时手脚麻利地扯过浴巾帮Vergil擦拭，又试着唤他，“Vergil？”

他的胞兄没有任何回应，甚至没有看Dante一眼，就像丢了魂一样。

不过，当Dante搂住Vergil试图把人抱出浴室时，Vergil就像被烫到似的倏得一抖，他猛地抬起头，藏在湿发后面的眼睛正对上了Dante的眼。那双眼睛反射着光芒，仿佛被Dante的触摸激怒了一样。

不，不是仿佛，他的怒火是真实的。如果说之前的Vergil是一座彻底冻住的冰山，那么现在的他就是一颗点燃引信准备爆炸的炸弹。

伴随着一声咆哮，Vergil竭尽全力给了D一拳，不偏不倚地砸在鼻梁上。Vergil听到了骨头碎裂的细微声响，也看到从D的鼻腔中涌出的猩红血液。

血就像一个引子，让深埋在Vergil记忆中的黑暗重见天日。他的感知被残酷的过往所影响，周围的一切都化作阴影，遮天蔽日，不可计数。恐怖，冰冷，绝望，它们就像粘稠的沼泽淤泥，从四面八方向他涌来，缓慢地将他吞没。无论怎么努力，怎么挣扎，怎么反抗，都找不到一丝一毫逃脱的机会。

苍白的绝望攫取了他的灵魂，所有的不甘都在这一刻爆发。Vergil的心脏发疯一样地鼓动着，压榨着每一滴鲜血，将稀薄的魔力输送到四肢百骸。可是不够！这点魔力根本不够，他需要更多的力量！（He needs more Power！）

一柄匕首大小的幻影剑凭空显现，被魔剑士紧紧握入手中。他一心只想把剑刺入敌人的血肉，但被魔力硬化的皮肤阻挡住了剑刃的进攻，魔力与魔力的造物发出金属碰撞般的声响，又犹如痛苦的刺耳尖叫。

血的味道在狭小的空间中蔓延，不仅是Dante的血，还有Vergil的。他的眼睛、鼻子还有耳朵都在向外淌着血，看上去比Dante还要凄惨几分。

“停下！Vergil！”Dante紧张而焦急地大吼着，但他的兄长没有理会他。

斯巴达次子不敢像之前那般下重手，Vergil却无所顾忌，他以一连串暴雨般的刺击步步紧逼，让Dante每一招都被压制，只能被动地防御。在进退之间，Vergil的剑锋一次比一次更接近Dante的身体。

Dante依然没有掏出武器，他将先前防御时聚集的魔力释放，试图将兄长的武器敲落。而Vergil的应对却是翻转手腕一抛，幻影剑瞬间换到了另一只手上，剑锋迂回地做出反击。然而，他被怒火蒙蔽了眼睛，并没有看出Dante真正的意图。

一个失误。

幻影剑的剑尖擦着Dante的喉咙划过，划破表皮画出一道殷红血痕，而Vergil却被Dante的扫堂腿狠狠敲中了腿弯，在他意识到攻击前，他已经一脚跪落在地，膝盖重重的敲下，将瓷砖砸得粉碎。

“Vergil！求你，清醒过来。”Dante并没有乘胜追击，他甚至想伸手将Vergil拉起来，可哀求的言语在神智早已迷失的Vergil面前如此乏力，魔剑士抬起头，猩红血光正在他眸中不断蔓延。

“DIE！”充满杀气的低吼声中，Vergil持剑向前，利刃直指Dante的心脏。

这一次，Dante没有再格挡，他双手垂落，胸膛挺起。当蓝色的幻影剑深深插入他的胸口时，他收拢双臂将Vergil轻轻搂住，额头紧贴，四目相对。他从Vergil眼中，从那片妖异红光中看到了一抹无法安宁的灵魂。

在悲哀的目光下，Vergil像野兽一样咆哮着，怒意盎然。在试图把剑拔出去未果之后，他毫不犹豫地扭转剑刃，一口血登时被Dante喷出，淋了他一头一脸。

魔剑士伸出舌头，舔了舔落在唇边的血点。在他尝到血的滋味的那一瞬间，便什么都感觉不到了，仿佛周围的一切都成了虚幻梦影，唯有那浓烈又甘甜的血吸引着他。

好饿……

我需要……力量……

长久折磨着他的饥渴被唤醒，愤怒在刹那间就被取代。那种可怕的滋味让他将眼前的仇敌视作猎物，除了进食，他的脑子里没有了其他念头。Vergil一下松开了手，幻影剑瞬间消失，但他毫无察觉，那双血红兽瞳牢牢锁定在Dante的伤口。

下一秒，他就扑倒了Dante。坚韧的皮肤被利齿轻易地撕开，血液来不及涌出便被吞咽。

“你就这么饿吗？”被当做猎物并没有让Dante生气，反倒温柔地摸了摸捕食者的头发，“想怎么吃都随你，毕竟我……我杀了你两次……”

他的声音中流露出的哀伤无比真实，可这种真实的情绪波动却无法与他同胞而生的兄弟产生共鸣。

“一个人孤独地死去……一定很难过吧……”

Dante的声音带上了一丝丝颤抖，那双被恨意侵染的眼睛，那抹疯狂决然的微笑，Vergil的一举一动都遵循着憎恨的意志——他的哥哥恨他！这一认知让Dante正在愈合的心脏一阵一阵痛着，那是比被刺穿、被撕碎更剧烈的痛，叫人无法喘息恨不得立即死去的痛。

……你的噩梦里，到底有些什么？是否我也在其中扮演着让你痛苦的角色？……

“Verg——哥哥！”

苦涩的胆汁蹿升到喉咙，堵得Dante再也说不出话。

泪光在Dante眼中闪烁着。如果可以，他情愿把血肉都献给Vergil，只求他能恢复原来的样子就好。可他怀里的身躯依然那么冷，似乎无论怎么做，都没办法让人暖和起来。

他默默忍耐了很久很久，直到心脏的悸痛到了无法承受的极限，才伸手搂住Vergil的肩头，像个孩子一样嚎啕大哭起来。

理智的微光在Vergil眼中一闪而逝。或许是饱餐一顿后他感到了餍足，不再表现地具有攻击性，反倒像玩耍般扳直Dante的脑袋，舔了舔他脸上无色温热的液体。

当他的舌尖划过皮肤时，Dante不禁颤抖了一下。

泪水的滋味——是苦的，咸的，却也包含着魔力。Vergil不明白眼前的猎物为何会流出这种古怪的液体，他看着猎物的脸，突然觉得如此的熟悉，尽管他想不起对方的名字——但名字并不重要，重要的是力量。

他的手指离猎物的胸膛那么近，只需要轻轻一抓，那已经愈合的伤口就会被再度撕裂，淌出美味的血液。但猎物的皮肤温暖，犹如冬日被暖阳拥抱的温暖。这热意令他产生了迟疑，在思绪和行动之间，他渐渐感觉到了猎物的抽搐和颤抖，并非因为恐惧，猎物眼中充满了他无法理解的诡异情感。

Vergil的呼吸变得紊乱，他想要躲开这情感，哪怕重新迷失在盲目的狂乱和愤怒中。他用仅剩的力气推开了猎物，却无法打破猎物施加在他身上的魔咒。他的双眼只能紧紧凝视那对落着细雨的蓝眼睛，它们像是镜子般照出Vergil渐渐变黑的内心。

在那镜影中，Vergil看见了自己，看见了被Mundus埋葬掉的珍贵记忆。

两张一模一样的面孔，两抹同出一源的灵魂，那是一对命运多舛的双生子，在父母的爱护下无忧无虑的长大，然而相亲相爱的童年被鲜血与火焰所终结，如镜中倒影的灵魂分道扬镳，渐行渐远。

生命的火花自母亲眼中凋谢。母亲美丽脸庞上最后留下的忧虑表情甚至盖住了对死亡的恐惧，也让长子认识到自己有多么弱小的现实。

“如果我有更多的力量……妈妈……”

“Vergil？你在说什么？”

是谁在说话？

“不，别碰我！”

被压在灵魂深处的记忆如同山崩般轰然涌出，这些记忆的碎片犹如上千个色彩不同的肥皂泡，闪耀着不同的光芒——有的色彩是一座灰白的高塔，他在冰冷的雨水中等着某个人；有的色彩是一片蜜桔般的金色月光，他在那个夜晚接受了一份不求回报的善意；还有的色彩是他在万千恶魔中杀出的一条血路；是他手中折断的刀刃闪烁出的微光；是一个孩子在火中哭泣；是一个孩子在花丛中诞生……各种颜色明灭交替，转瞬即逝，最后只剩下一片混混沌沌的黑，在那个黑色气泡中，他从一个摇摇欲坠的高度孤独地摔向万丈深渊。

他知道，令人厌恶的东西正等待在深渊之底，等待着吞噬他的血肉和灵魂。

——那是我选择的命运。

Vergil没有尖叫，但在他的幻觉里，那个往昔的幽灵代替他发出了可怖的叫喊，突如其来的失重感让Vergil的视野开始晕眩，仿佛他所处的世界已然崩溃。

“Vergil！”Dante爬起来，在兄长摔倒在地前接住了他。

骇人的尖叫在幻像中回荡着，他茫然地抬起手，用带着颤意，冒出冷汗的手向那张熟悉又陌生的脸庞伸去。感觉到他的踌躇，猎物主动低下头在他掌心蹭了蹭。

只是一个简单的动作，Vergil却如同被皮肤上的热度烫伤般，他的手指轻轻一颤，最终重又落回身边。

他应该知道那个名字的，那个字就在他的舌尖上，却无论如何都无法吐出。

“没事的，没事的。”Dante的脸上还挂着泪水，却努力挤出一个微笑，并将Vergil的上身搂进自己怀中。“我在这儿，一直都在。”

好温暖。Vergil蜷缩着，似乎要借着温暖躲避那吞噬一切的深渊，可自内而外的空虚又一次在他身体里扩散开来。他的视野变得越来越朦胧，越来越黯淡，但是……被层层阴霾笼罩压制住的脑海深处，无数个细碎无序的呓语正变得越来越整齐，像经过了编排般，它们齐声低吟着的，是他从未想过也不敢去想的那个可能。

“为什么是你？”

“Dante。”


	11. 第十章

直到下半夜，Dante才拾掇好一切。他握住Vergil一只手，靠着床边迷迷糊糊地睡去，却落入一个新的梦境之中。

梦中，他走在一条开满龙胆花的小路上。小小的宝石般的花朵半遮半掩在绿叶下面，天空呈现午夜时分的黑色，不见星光，只一轮硕大圆月，带着水银般的光辉，照亮了这座小小的花园。

他沿着小路前进，绕过了带着红色烟囱的房子，然后看到深蓝的花丛中躺着一个人。

梦中的Dante加快脚步又靠近了一点，终于看清了那人的模样——那是Vergil，年轻的Vergil。

他苍白的面颊凹陷，眼眶带着深重的黑眼圈，衣衫敞开，将柔软的肚腹和胸膛都曝露在外。他的左手紧紧抓着Yamato，刃尖还有鲜血滴落；右手保护性捂着自己的腹部，那里有一道可怖的足以塞下一个拳头的伤口，涌流出的鲜血将他身下的花丛都染成了黑红色。

Dante看不到凶手的身影。他本能地加快脚步，深红的衣摆在身后飘起，最后大步跑了起来。但他无法靠得更近，有什么东西将他和Vergil隔开了，他只是在原地奔跑而已。

一片乌云悄无声息地压住了月光，世界变得幽暗，似乎被黑暗所渗透。不过Dante的眼睛好似能刺穿黑暗，他看到了盘踞在黑暗中的幽深黑影，看到它们正用贪婪的目光凝视着躺于地面的青年。

“他属于我们。”刺耳的，仿佛无数高高低低的叫喊重叠才能发出的声音在黑暗中回荡。

Dante唤出魔剑，尽己所能地护持在Vergil的身边。

躺着的魔剑士终于动了动，慢慢睁开了眼睛，蓝色眼珠毫无焦距地凝视着上方。几秒钟后，他转头向四周寻去，双眼带着几分谨慎，几分持续不断的焦虑，每一次顾盼间都那么不安。

声音又一次出现了，那是一种极其疯狂得意的，犹如爪子抓挠黑板般的尖利笑声。邪恶似乎刺痛了Vergil的神经，他拄着Yamato吃力地站立起来，慢慢拉出架势，额角的冷汗清晰可见。

就在Vergil挪开右手的一瞬间，Dante所看到的的内容让他浑身颤抖，但他不得不站在那里，盯着从伤处露出来的一只小小的胳膊，无法动弹。

当次元斩的辉光将这片空间打破时，他听到了婴儿降生的啼哭声。

*

Dante惊醒时发现自己大汗淋漓。云层遮住了月亮，空气冰凉，一片黑暗，根据这些判断，Dante知道离日出还早。他不安地翻身，尽管眼皮沉重，却怎么也没办法重新入睡。

起身时，他的脑子里还闪现着梦的片段，这让他晕乎乎地有些记不清自己所在何处。他去了趟卫生间，没有开灯，也没有冲水，然后重新回到卧室。梦境依然栩栩如生，丝毫没有褪色黯淡。

不过很快，他就彻底清醒了。苍白的月光摆脱了乌云将黑夜照亮，空荡荡的大床提醒着他，比虚幻的梦境更让他惊恐的事情在现实之中发生了，就在他眼前。

Vergil不见了。

Dante翻找了整座房子，搜寻了每一个黑暗的角落，但最终一无所获。他想找的人似乎凭空消失了，没有留下任何可以追寻的线索。

*

这天上午，Dante凭着记忆重新来到那所独立屋前。

大门关着，昔日的花园杂草丛生，某种日光无法驱散的阴森与凄凉萦绕其中，这是Dante上次所忽略的。他下意识踩上几乎被杂草淹没的小路，绕过正门向花园深处走去，最后站在某个转角处站定，向着花园投去一瞥，然后战栗地发现自己所站的位置和梦境中分毫不差。

这一刻，湿重的汗水浸透了他的衣物，而风从这片花园吹过时发出的飒飒声，显得那么意味深长。

一种冷飕飕的预感让Dante的心情变得愈加沉重，但不意味着他打算放弃。他一边回想着这几日Vergil的一言一行，一边顺着来路往回走，很快就穿过花园来到了大门前。

他用力敲响了大门。

没等多久门就开了。依然是那个看起来很不好打交道的女人来应门。在见到Dante的那一刻起，她就紧拧起眉头，沉下了脸。

“走开。”任谁都能听出这句话中的不耐烦。

“我是Verl的朋友。”

“我说过这里不欢迎那个混蛋，也包括混蛋的朋友！”女人一边说着一边就要关上大门，但Dante只用一只手就将门牢牢抵住。他隐隐感到一种朦朦胧胧的不情愿，究竟这个女人是抗拒所有人的接近，还是仅仅抗拒拥有恶魔血统的人？

“他失踪了。”Dante强迫自己耐心地和女人解释，而不是像个强盗一样破门而入，“我需要线索来找他。”

恶魔猎人高大的身影几乎将门前的阳光全部遮挡住，只留下一片阴沉沉的影子，像是种无法言喻的不祥之兆。女人压下内心的焦虑，意识到唐突上门的Dante并不像Verl那么好打发。她谨慎地审视了Dante良久，最后不情不愿地让开了门口的位置。

“在这里等着。”她警告般瞪视了Dante一眼。

女人离开的时候没有关上门，于是Dante可以好好打量这间还算干净却又令人窒息的客厅——客厅的天花板很高，临街有三扇落地窗，却被深绿色的窗帘遮得严严实实，增加了室内压抑的气氛。地面上铺着的瓷砖有明显的磨损痕迹，家具都是上了年头的老物件，被刻意摆放凌乱，却能在第一时间用作战斗时的遮挡。只是稍微观察一下，Dante就注意到了好几把被秘密藏起来的武器——枪、匕首、棍子等等。

在这个家里，你看不到一点属于女性的温馨，只有冰冷的戒备。

Dante的心里闪过很多疑惑，却见女人仅仅捏着个薄薄的信封走了回来。

“拿去。”她没好气地说。

Dante低头看去。信封有些泛黄，没有贴邮票，上面的字迹也已褪色，勉强能看出写着的是“Verl亲启”。

这是给Vergil的信。

一股突如其来的愤怒涌上心头，这是一份本该交给Vergil的信，可信封不仅被拆动过了，也根本没有交到收信人手中。

Dante好不容易才压下这股愤怒，他从信封里抽出信纸，没有移动脚步，就站在大门口读了起来。

“亲爱的Verl，距离我们分别已经过去了三年，我很想念你，却也羞愧于见你，因为我没能做到我们的约定。

在坐下来给你写信前，我已经反复确定了我的病情，最多一个月，我将不复存在。请不要伤心，这并非一件坏事，我已经活得太久，死亡对我来说并不是一件难以接受的事。

我很高兴能遇见你，我亲爱的孩子，和你相处的半年是我后半辈子最愉快的一段时间。在你离去后的三年间我忧心忡忡，担心灾祸选择你的面孔来表现自己，它曾经选择了我女儿的面孔，让我在悲伤中渡过20多年，而我无法再次承受我的孩子比我更早离开这个世界的伤痛。

这几行草草写就的文字无法表述我想告诉你的事情，更多的信息放在你留给我的那个木盒中。我的外甥女会将这封信和木盒转交给你，这是她继承我的遗产的唯一条件。

我亲爱的Verl，真希望还能再见你一面！

此致，

爱你的Hilda”

这并不是一封长信，内容简短，字迹甚至可以说有些潦草，通篇都是Hilda女士对Verl的思念和愧疚，却对过往之事只字未提，显然，这对Dante毫无帮助。

“木盒在哪里？”Dante放下信纸问道。

“被我扔了。”女人回答的时候，一直机警地观察着Dante的反应，而Dante不负她所望地沉下了脸。

“你怎么敢！”Dante用谴责的愤怒目光盯着女人，怒气冲冲地踏前一步，跨过门槛踩在了瓷砖上。

然而女人的反应却比Dante所想的更加古怪。她后退了半步，瘦长的食指指着Dante的鼻尖，仿佛看到了什么不可思议的事情一样。

“你怎么可以——为什么你能进来！”突然拔高的声音甚至出现了破音，话声中女人已经退到了沙发后面，动作迅速地抓出一杆猎枪指着Dante的胸膛，“你这个该下地狱的混账！”

“地狱？”Dante漫不经心地让另一条腿也跨进屋内，冷若冰霜的眼睛紧紧盯着女人脸上的表情变化，他第一次注意到了藏在虚张声势的恐吓背后的畏惧，甚至开始猜测对方是否会在压力和惧怕之下真的扣下扳机，而他的下半句话也不紧不慢地出口，“地狱可不太欢迎我。”

“恶魔！”女人气势汹汹的咆哮，“你们这些卑劣的恶魔，害死姑妈还不够吗？”

“据你姑妈信中所写，她并非因Verl而死。”

“她是因为Verl留下的那个恶魔崽子！”女人歇斯底里地尖叫着，“如果不是那个小崽子引来的恶魔，姑妈又怎么会受伤！不过那该死的小恶魔崽子也死了，真是谢天谢——”

“闭嘴！”

就在Dante用低哑如吼的音调喊出这个词时，一股如火山爆发如噩梦降临的恐惧也随之降临此地。厚重的帘布和玻璃窗在瞬间被撕裂和破碎，女人也感觉到一股烧灼感刺痛了她握枪的手。她面目扭曲，立刻丢掉了变得滚烫的猎枪，用爆出水泡的手掌挡住了眼睛，笨拙地逃窜着。她撞翻了桌子，椅子、柜子，最后绊倒在角落里，缩成小小的一团。

这股恐怖仅仅持续了一刹那就消失了，从窗外吹来的风使室内空气变得清新，但作为唯一直面恐惧的人，她仍然陷入战栗中无法自拔。

Dante闭了闭眼，将魔化的眼瞳恢复原样，又忍着莫大的愤怒用在这种情况下所能有的镇静语气说道：“把木盒交给我。”

“没了，我烧了，全烧了……”女人颓然地靠在墙上，脸色惨白，魂不守舍。当武器和这所屋子带给她的安全不复存在之后，她的信心也荡然无存，取而代之的是可怜巴巴的恐惧。

“你！”也许这是Dante有生以来第一次如此痛恨一个人类，为她的愚昧，为她的自以为是。

远处隐隐有人声传来，他方才闹出的动静太大了，显然引来周围邻居的关注。

Dante恨恨地捏着手中唯一的也是仅剩的线索。就在他打算离开的时候，那个女人却出声叫住了Dante，尽管她的身体抖动地像个得了疟疾的病人。

“为什么除魔咒对你无效？”她结结巴巴地问。

“除魔？你是这么认为的？”Dante看着这个被恐惧压倒的人类，犹如看一个什么都不懂的白痴。在踏入屋内的那一刻，他就感觉到了刻画于墙纸下的咒文，虽然其中的力量衰竭了许多，却依然一丝不苟地执行着自己的使命——这是Vergil所设立的避难所。

“它们唯一的作用……是庇护家人免受地狱的伤害。”


	12. 第十一章

教堂的钟声远远传来，召唤人们去参加午时的弥撒。

但丁踩着屋檐，看着底下的人群三三两两向教堂走去。尽管Fortuna曾经是父亲的属地，置身于此的但丁却感觉自己只是一个格格不入的异乡人。

那封信他已经来来回回读了几遍，实在没有更多的线索可以提供，而那个惊慌失措的女人身上，也问不出更多的情报来。至于封闭又谨慎的本地人，他们只愿意向但丁投注戒备的目光，对他的询问多半用摇头或是避让作为回答，到了后来，灰心丧气的但丁荒谬地以为自己可能自带沉默光环，走到哪里，哪里就会产生一片安静无声的区域。

他找不到维吉尔。

但丁很想躲回他的庇护所DevilMayCry，用酒精继续麻醉自己——在又一次搞砸一切之后。

一整天的搜寻，似乎一眨眼那样短暂，又仿佛漫长得像有一辈子那么久。可他没有办法停下休息，只要一闭眼，一双饱经沧桑的眼睛就会定定地瞪着他。

该死，那是维吉尔的眼睛！但丁想，像千百根针似的，将他的心扎成筛子的可怕眼神。

看着下方人来人往的热闹情景，一种难以言喻的孤寂感压在但丁的胸口让他喘不上气来。有那么一瞬间，他想要大发雷霆，甚至是大肆破坏一番——幸而他的人性面不允许他犯下暴行。最后，他什么都没做，双手插着衣袋，灰溜溜地回到他与维吉尔住了好几天的租屋中。

天色已暗，而屋子里亮着灯。

漫长的愣神之后，但丁长出了一口气，终于可以清醒地思考，思考诸如亮着灯不代表维吉尔回到这里，最大的可能是自己走的时候忘了关灯。

事实也确实如此。

屋里仍是他离去时的模样：皱巴巴的被子堆在床上，桌子上乱七八糟地堆着一摊东西，到处都乱糟糟的，就不像一个家的模样。当然，但丁知道这里确实不是一个值得留恋的家，可想到维吉尔的不告而别，他就觉得心里像灌了铅一样的沉重。

维吉尔再也不会回到此处，周围却还残留着他用过的东西、穿过的衣服，他的气味萦绕着但丁……就好像他从未离去一般。

这种想法让但丁感到难过。

他迁怒般把被子掀到了地上，又打算对着枕头故技重施，可压在枕头下的一张纸攫取了他全部的注意力。

一张纸？

不，这是一封信，一封维吉尔留给他的信。

难过的情绪被一种奇怪的非现实感所代替。但丁费了好大的劲，才用僵硬呆板的手指小心翼翼地展开了折了两折的信纸。

“当你看到这张纸时，我已经离开了Fortuna。我不会和你道别，甚至写下这些字都是精神紧张状态下的错误决定，但我还是写了，只是奢求你看过之后别再找我。

我不想再看到你，再也不想。

你与生俱来的好奇心一定想刨根问底地追问为什么。

为什么？你为何不问问自己为什么要撒下弥天大谎？为何把人当作一无所知的傻瓜欺骗愚弄之后还指望对方会心存感激？

别再管我，也别再阻止我，这是我的命运，与你无关。

并非命令或是威胁，我清楚现在的我没有那个资格。在此我恳求你，回你应该待的地方去，接受你的命运，正如我接受我的。”

纸张的最下面是一个大写的V，作为维吉尔的落款。

一瞬间，恐惧攫住了但丁，他的心跳得飞快，耳朵里也嗡嗡作响。负罪感沉甸甸地压在心头，他忽然觉得纸上的每一个字都像在无情地嘲笑着他——维吉尔已经知道了自己的真实身份，这才是他的兄长离开的原因。

但丁呆站着，他无法控制自己的身体，连眨眼都不行，只能大睁着眼睛，一个钟头又一个钟头地看着信纸上的每一个字。

最后，低低的抽泣声在这间杂乱的屋子中响起，并持续了很久，很久。

*

为何穿越时空之后，似乎什么都没有改变？

当但丁漫无目的地在城里踱着步时，这个想法在他脑海中反复盘旋。

“也许过去是无法改变的。”一个声音突然在但丁耳边响起，顺着他的思路说了下去，这声音听起来像是但丁自己的嗓音，又似乎有点不同。

不会的！突然抽痛的太阳穴让但丁停住了脚步，他试图说服脑海中的声音：“一定有办法……我会找到他的……”

“可他的气息消失了，一晚上的时间，足够远离这座城市。”那声音变得愈发忧郁，喋喋不休地描述着：“他会一直流浪，孤苦无依地流浪，直到阎魔刀重现于世才会再次回到这里，从尼禄的手中夺回自己的武器。”

顿时，与尼禄相遇的那段回忆涌上心头。那个青涩但可爱的孩子，会为了自己所爱之人奋不顾身战斗的青年，对于但丁而言，这段回忆甚至可以用温馨来形容。

可是，那孩子却被亲生父亲夺走武器，更斩断了右手——这伤害恐怕会永远横在他们父子之间。

“闭嘴！”但丁双目发红，心烦意乱，甚至被路边的石子绊得脚步踉跄，像个喝醉的酒鬼似的。对面走过来的夜归路人远远地就避开了他。

但丁朝那人瞅了一眼，却见对方像被吓到似的飞快地低下了头，不敢与他对视。但丁意识到自己的状态有些不太对劲，便朝着城外走去，准备找个地方静静。

有趣的是，森林反而比镇上更吵闹，他可以清楚听到野兽嚎叫的声响。

不，也许并不仅是野兽，当几个稻草人一样的恶魔将但丁团团围住时，他厌恶地叹了口气。

“别来烦我！”

他朝着恶魔们怒吼，捏紧的拳头猛捶身旁的树木，捶得那棵可怜的树嘎吱作响，眼看着就要断成两截。

若他威吓的对象是人类或野兽，这么做的确能收效。可围在他身周的，是没有理智可言的低级恶魔，他们并不会乖乖听话夹着尾巴离开。而当它们奋不顾身地朝着但丁杀去的时候，一抹残暴的微笑正挂在但丁的嘴边。

“来吧！”他说。

*

但丁的头有点疼，但并不影响他对付面前寥寥数只低级恶魔。最后一只恶魔被他扣着脖子拎在半空中时，这个本该毫无理智不知畏惧为何物的恶魔眼中流露出了惊恐。

但丁觉得这目光似曾相识。

啊！对了，当他在魔界大肆杀戮的时候，那些“受害者”眼中有着相同的情绪，名为恐惧的情绪。

“过去你从来不在战斗中走神。”脑子里的声音依然在说话，“哦，瞧这卑鄙的渣滓，以为能偷袭到你呢。”

话声中，但丁听到了空气被破开时发出的呼啸声。他没有回头，侧身甩手，掌中的猎物被当作盾牌迎向来者。

随着一声凄厉嚎叫，新出现的虫型恶魔将飞来的稻草恶魔戳了个对穿，而凶器正是一根锋利尖锐的尾针。但它没能没有伤到但丁分毫，只能用黑色的复眼凶狠地瞪着但丁。

该死的恶魔！该死的偷袭！

低沉的吼声在喉咙里震荡，盎然的杀意在眼中跃动。但丁的腰腿猛地发力，瞬息之间，魔剑已在空气中成型，然后挥舞，他的速度快得不可思议，而他的杀戮同样迅捷而高效。

砰的一声，偷袭者的脑袋就和魔剑做了一次最亲密的接触，紧接着，丑陋的虫子脑袋就高高飞上了天空。

一击毙命。

但森林里冒出更多的恶魔，虫型的，兽型的，残破的骸骨，扭曲的血肉，这似乎是一次有预谋的袭击。

“假如维吉尔走进了森林，他是否也被这些恶魔攻击了？他是否受了伤，甚至已经……”

声音留下一个暧昧的可能之后就突然消失了，但丁猛地一惊，仿佛已经看到了红色的血与火，就像多年以前那次一样。

“不！”他发出愤怒的呐喊，一脚将腿边还在微微动弹的恶魔躯体踢向前方，砸倒了一大片涌来的恶魔。远超凡人的力量充斥全身，他的肌肉膨胀，他的利爪疯长，厚重的鳞甲布满这具威风凛凛宛如魔王的肉体。一个毫无自知之明的恶魔飞跃着扑了过来，却被但丁一把捏住了脑袋，只一用力，那颗丑陋的头颅就炸成了一团红黑血雾。与此同时，魔剑也迎向了当头劈下的镰刀，格挡接着反击，袭击者毫无抵挡之力就被劈成了两半，一时间，黑色的污血四溅，却无法在这抹血红的身影上留下丝毫痕迹。

“杀死它们！”

“杀！！！！”

这一次，脑海中的声音和但丁自己的声音同时响起，一模一样的狰狞。

*

夕阳的余晖照耀在但丁身上，犹如血，好似火。

对危险敏感的野兽早已躲入了巢穴，群聚而来的恶魔也死得差不多了，仅剩下几只生命顽强的还在苟延残喘着。可但丁尤感觉不到满足，剧烈的头痛正包裹着他，引发出更暴躁更旺盛的怒意。

无人提醒，他对围绕在头顶双角之间的绿色光芒自然浑然不觉。

每当但丁杀死一个恶魔，绿光就会吸收部分死去恶魔的力量，然后扩张、壮大，想要把但丁整个头颅都包裹进去。

“你总是能获得胜利，”那声音又一次响起，“但你得不到想要的，永远、永远得不到。维吉尔的结局早已注定，就像你所知的未来一样，在你所不知道的角落，像坨垃圾一样，死去。”

陷入半疯狂中的红色恶魔像拉风箱一样喘着气，没有反驳，一言不发。

突然，他扯出一个龇牙咧嘴的笑容，下一瞬就脱离了恶魔形态，重新变为人类的模样。“逮到你了！”

话声未落，那颗因为时空穿越而变得越来越小的红水晶就被甩到了空中，手腕翻转间，黑檀木和白象牙已握入掌心，枪口一抬，子弹如暴风骤雨般倾泻在水晶之上。一时间，红色的水晶被打得叮当作响，其间的微光快速闪耀着，而但丁之前所听到的那个声音再度响起，只是这一次变得粗哑可怖，也不再和但丁自己的声音雷同。

“你挣脱了我的精神控制？”蒙德斯残存的精神体咆哮着。

“哈！谁让你搞得我的头这么疼。”但丁收回双枪，一抬手接住了裂开道道缝隙的水晶，毫不客气地开启嘴炮嘲讽着昔日的魔帝，“看看你，已经衰弱到要玩这种把戏了？可真叫人难过啊！”

“笑吧！”魔帝的回应仿佛从齿缝里挤出来的毒液，“想想维吉尔悲惨凄凉的结局，你应该笑得更大声点。哈哈！作为斯巴达唯一的传承者，力量的滋味是不是美妙非凡？！”

面对魔帝的恶毒诅咒，但丁用捏紧的拳头作为回答。蒙德斯嚎叫着，绿色的光芒散成丝丝缕缕的云雾笼罩住了但丁的脑袋，想要顺着七窍钻进他的大脑，占据这具年轻、强大的肉体。

在但丁的视线中，周围的一切变得朦胧而模糊，叫人什么都看不清，但他可以感觉到手掌中晶体的坚硬，这就足够了。但丁知道自己在和谁战斗，也坚信最后的胜利必定属于自己。

威胁、哄骗，亦或是求饶，都无法阻挠但丁的决心。最后一丝魔力耗尽之后，水晶终究化作齑粉，这一次，一切都结束了，彻彻底底。


	13. 第十二章

很不幸，水晶的损毁似乎触发了一连串无法停止的连锁反应，时间之河掀起涟漪，强行将寻找维吉尔的行动打上了终止符。

但丁来不及懊恼就被丢到了现世，丢在了Fortuna唯一的古堡上空。胜利者的微笑一点点从但丁的嘴角消散，虽然做着自由落体运动，他依旧不急不缓地仰起头，闭上了眼睛。

迎接他的是一场瓢泼大雨。

与过去的冷雨不同的是，因为入夏的缘故，雨滴温温的，落在身上的感觉也很温柔，当然，只有皮肤韧性十足的半魔才会产生这种感觉。

打在但丁身上的雨水蒸发成一蓬蓬轻飘飘的雾气，在他身周弥漫着。直到即将与城堡的塔尖相撞，但丁才变幻成魔人的模样，一振翅绕过高高低低的障碍物，平安无事地降落在地面上。显而易见，平安无事指的是这座残留着中世纪风格的城堡，毕竟是父亲的遗物，如非必要，但丁并没有砸毁这座古堡的打算。

因着魔剑教团的覆灭，城堡损坏的部分并没有得到维修，绿苔爬上墙面，蛛网遍布墙角，这栋建筑却因此散发出应有的、经历过漫长岁月的沧桑感。但丁伫立其中，仿佛能听到灰尘落地的声响。

突然之间，一股力量有感而发，窜入雨雾，狂野地在空气中涌动，甚至击穿了厚重的云层，显出一小片晴朗的天空。伴随着力量的扩散，被雨水打湿的树叶翻飞，藏身于阴影中的虫豸乱窜，似乎世间一切都因着恶魔之子的降临而生出畏惧。

受到影响的远不止古堡附近的生物，无论是徘徊于阴影与现实之间的魔物，还是像个普通人一样生活的恶魔后裔，只要同居一城都似有所感。

空气之中的魔力，好似静电一样让尼禄的毛发短暂竖立，随后他感到口干舌燥，想要喝口水，却在接水时不小心捏碎了玻璃杯。

那个混蛋！

这种感觉并不陌生，那是几年前，尼禄第一次面对但丁时的感觉。

年轻的恶魔猎人深深吸了口气，将满手的碎玻璃丢进垃圾桶。

*

初夏的雨水洗去了但丁身上的血与尘，他眨了几下眼，将打着卷垂在面颊两旁的湿发梳到脑后，懒洋洋地将目光投到迎面而来的年轻人身上。

“很高兴再见到你，尼禄，最近还好吗？”

“下次换个普通的打招呼方式吧，给我发条短信就行。”尼禄用力哼了一声，以此表示责备，而他的目光在但丁的脸上逡巡。

他看起来跟尼禄记忆中一样，还是一身酷炫华丽的红色大衣，配上绝对称得上英俊的五官，以及魁梧但又不是健身狂人那般夸张的身材，活脱脱一个不羁的浪子形象。唯一与传说相符的是那双眼睛：冷如冰，锐如刀。据说，当对上这双可怕眼睛的时候，就算是恶魔，也会失声痛哭。

尼禄并没有太常见到但丁的冷酷面。印象中的恶魔猎人总是带着笑，譬如现在，好像没有什么事能惹他动怒。

但丁耸耸肩，目光在尼禄的金属胳膊上驻留了好几秒才移开。

“我给你打过电话，每次都是崔西接的。”随后，他听见尼禄这么说。

“真可怜。”但丁摊开双手作无奈状，叹着气说道，“崔西一定在你开口前就叫出了你的名字——甚至在电话响之前先接起了电话。她就爱这么干！女人多少有那么一些预知能力，而有些男性客户就是吃她这套把戏。噢！对了，你找我不是想借钱吧？”

尼禄听得有点头晕目眩。“不不！和生意、借钱都无关。”他赶忙说。

“惹麻烦了？”

“麻烦，确实。但不是我的。”

“……什么？”

“我想，我找到了V。”

准确来说，是城市的居民发现了V。作为一座几近封闭的城市，突然多出来的陌生人很容易就能分辨，更别提这位外乡人身边还跟着危险的魔物。至少向尼禄报告的弗利欧是这么说的。

“一只黑黑的鸟怪，会说话。”弗利欧比划着魔物的形状。

“是不是个高高瘦瘦的年轻人，一头黑发，拄着根拐杖？”尼禄一边询问，一边擦了把额角的汗珠，金属手指为他带来一股凉意。

“没有，他和你一样是白头发。”弗利欧摇着头回答。

尼禄皱起了眉。

“他在哪？”

“西边的墓园里。”

原本去墓园的人就不会太多，而外乡人身边的魔物显然吓走了寥寥无几的访客。等尼禄抵达墓园，在云层投下的阴影下，他看到的正是V凝望着墓碑的身影，看起来孤单而寂寥。

“嗨！”尼禄抓着后脑勺的头发，打了声招呼，但没有得到回应。

时至初夏，气温宜人，可V却裹着一身厚重的衣物，等尼禄走过去正面对着V时，更是被那张比鸽子的羽毛还要苍白且破碎的脸吓了一跳——此时的V就像一个被熊孩子折磨完就丢弃的玩具，也许只需一碰，就会散落成一摊骨头和残渣。

要经历什么才会让一个人变成这般模样？苦难？疾病？还是诅咒？这就是你不告而别的原因吗？尼禄却不敢多问，他觉得答案肯定不那么叫人舒服。

这时，没有半点警示，蹲在树杈上的格里芬突然飞下来停在尼禄的肩上，并用翅膀在他的脑袋上扇了一下。

“别发呆。”格里芬说。

尼禄惊讶地抬起手，揉着被打痛的耳朵。

“麻烦大了。”格里芬咕哝着，顺势拍了拍翅膀，“能在这个时候碰上你可真是幸运，”梦魇晃了晃脑袋，“或许你能帮上忙……”又顿了一顿，“让我们彻底解脱。”

*

当但丁站在尼禄的家门口时，生出了一瞬间的退缩，但他表现出来的只是稍稍停顿，借着窗玻璃的反光整理凌乱的衣物，又在头发上抚了几下，似乎想让自己看起来得体一点——然后跟着尼禄穿过绿草如茵的花园，穿过喧闹不止的前厅，穿过狭窄曲折的走廊，最后在最里间一处关着的房门前停了下来。没有敲门，尼禄轻轻推开简朴得没有一丝装饰的房门，示意但丁进去，而他紧随其后，又把背后的门悄悄关上。

这间房给人的第一印象是热：这得归功于燃得正旺的壁炉，让房屋充满了盛夏般的热意。室内的陈设看起来有些年头，打理的倒是很干净。几盆新鲜的绿植点缀于窗台和橱柜间，带来一股好闻的植物清香，也为这个安静的房间添上几分生气。安静，却是因为房间的主人正在沉睡。

“哇哦！还在睡懒觉吗？！”收敛情绪，但丁故作欢乐地打着趣，但没有得到丝毫回应。

这并不像维吉尔的作风。

“没用的。他这个样子已经快两周了。小鸟说这种情况无法避免。”尼禄轻手轻脚地上前，拉开围在床边遮挡视线的帘子，熟练地检查了一下挂在床边的输液瓶。“还有很多，应该是刚换过的。”

维吉尔会像人类一样生病？这听起来像个笑话。可眼前这一幕依然让但丁的脸抽搐了一下。

V平躺在床上，单薄的躯体上压着厚厚的被子，虽然脸上并没有布满痛苦，但平静得跟死人没什么两样的脸更让人揪心。

但丁盯着他看了好一会儿，才摇摇晃晃地挪过去，半跪在床边。他的嘴角抽动了一下——也许是想挤出一个微笑，但脸上绷紧的肌肉毁掉了他的努力。

“所以……他还没死，对吗？”他总算挤出一句话。

尼禄点点头，满怀同情和惊讶。这还是他第一次看到但丁如此惊慌失措的一面。

但丁伸出手，如溺水之人抓住浮木一般紧紧握住那只戳着吊针伸在被褥外面的右手。好冷！冷得仿佛但丁的心脏也被这只寒冷的手掌握在其中一般。可就算这样，就算破破烂烂地躺在这里，他也还是没死！ 

四周的魔力开始鼓噪，尼禄所有的感知都出现了危险的征兆。不过他尚未开口，魔力又在但丁的意志控制下平息了下去。

沉默了一会儿，但丁才抛开所有悲伤、无力的恐慌，用紧张兮兮，压力十足的嗓音提出疑问。

“他什么时候会醒？”

“……但丁……”

尼禄说话的语气突然让但丁明白了很多事情。

“他不会醒了，对么？”

“我不知道。”尼禄据实回答。“小鸟说我能提供帮助，”他指了指吊瓶中淡红色的带着微弱血腥味的液体，“但是这……就是我唯一能做的事了。”

假如所谓的解脱是指死亡，这样的帮助我可无法提供。这句话尼禄没有说出口。

“你做得够多了，孩子。”

尼禄笑了笑，笑容中带着些许羞涩之意。

“V也是我的朋友。”他小声说。

他不仅是你的朋友。但丁低头盯着V苍白的脸，不语。空气在一瞬间陷入安静，非常安静，除了V浅淡的呼吸声外，再也没有任何其他声音。

或许这安静太过沉重，尼禄忍不住清了清嗓子，开口道：“具体情况你可以问格里芬，他每天晚上会出现一小会儿。”

“我会的。”但丁说，尽量让自己的语调平和，让人听不出来他只是在故作镇定。“别担心，我没事。”

尼禄看向他，但丁也露出微笑，好似信心十足般与尼禄对视。要尼禄说，这是个让人看了反而觉得难过的笑容。

“有什么需要去前面找我。”尼禄感觉自己待在这儿也是多余，便扭开门把手走了出去。而在门扉闭合前，一阵犹如远方风吹的低语传入他的耳朵。

“真的很谢谢你，尼禄。”

*

等待让时间变得漫长。

但丁坐在床边的椅子上，好似抓着救生索般握着V的手，盯着V的脸，仿佛他的生命里就只有这两件事可以做。

长久的凝视让这张陷入沉睡的脸庞在但丁眼中变得陌生。然而，这幅截然不同的面容的确属于现在的维吉尔，这让但丁的心中不禁涌出一丝悲伤。

随着日光从明亮转为黯淡，不安感在但丁的心中滋长。纵使有孩童的嬉闹声偶尔传来，听起来也很遥远，闷闷地仿佛置身水中，尽管但丁知道他们其实同处一座建筑之内。

这就像暴风雨前的宁静，预告着某些不好的事情即将发生。

但丁突然想起小时候母亲哄他们上床睡觉的情景。哪怕母亲再三保证黑暗中并没有怪物藏身，年幼的但丁依然觉得有什么东西在黑暗中窥视着自己，于是他会在母亲离去之后偷偷钻进维吉尔的被窝。而维吉尔虽然会嫌恶地警告但丁不准踢被子，却默许了但丁肩贴肩手拉手睡觉的行为。

那时候真好！父亲还没失踪，所有的悲剧也未发生，他们能够互相作伴，无忧无虑。

但丁慢慢从回忆中抽离，眨了眨眼，换了个姿势继续等待，却始终没有松开V的手。

这只手不仅骨瘦嶙峋，表层的皮肤也粗糙扎手，但丁却视如珍宝般捧着，抚着，甚至不敢太过用力，生怕它在自己的触摸下粉碎。

“别丢下我。”以额头靠上V的手背，他低低倾诉。

或许长久在心里作祟的怪物名字就叫孤独。这是当世界上只剩下仅存一个斯巴达之子时他所感受到的，被遗弃的恐惧。就算尼禄的存在也无法让这份恐惧消失。

当最后一丝日光消失在天边，远方的钟声不疾不徐地响起，回荡着，惊起恶魔猎人的警惕。

他没有抬头，竖直耳朵倾听着四周每一个角落的每一道阴影，但变化却来自他身边。

黑色的雾气从被褥的缝隙中急泄而出，落在地板上犹如一滩水渍，看上去比阴影更黑暗。纵使这团水渍并未成形，但丁却靠着本能识别出对方的存在。

这是一种名为格里芬的恶魔，也是V的使魔之一。

“我在做梦吗？但丁……多久了？你……你这个混蛋怎么还没下地狱？”

“地狱不太欢迎我。”但丁伸手将狮鹫使魔拎起，随手安放在一旁的靠背椅上。格里芬扑腾了几下也无法站起，半开的翼翅上翎羽残缺，也比但丁印象中黯淡了许多。

“都是你的错，一切都是你的错。”有气无力的咒骂声从椅子上传来。

“出了什么事？”

“世界的拯救者？伟大的传奇恶魔猎人？”尖酸刻薄的言语从那张鸟嘴中倾泻而出。“哈！因为你的自以为是，因为你认定自己的所作所为都是正义的，一切……都因为你而变成这样。”

“我不接受无谓的指责。”

低哑的嘎嘎笑声摆明了使魔对但丁的嘲笑。

但丁与格里芬对视片刻，接着转望依然昏睡如故的V，问道：“至少说清楚我到底做了什么？”

“他变成这样……都是因为你。若说尤里森展现出的，是维吉尔的恶魔血脉，那么V就是维吉尔的人类血脉化身。如今尤里森已死……剩下的另一半自然像无根之木一样苟延残喘。可V不会死，因为许多年前与你订下的条约使V成为永生之人……白痴！超级大白痴！你能想象只能眼睁睁看着自己的身体一点点冰冷、一点点腐朽的景象吗？就算他想死……也死不了……所有的努力都化作流水，所有的可能都被碾成齑粉，只有……永无止尽的梦魇陪伴着他。”

“……这并非我的本意。”但丁声明道，但这话听起来相当无力。他盯着V，目光一片茫然。

“这就是真相，无论你是否接受。”

但丁的心一下子凉了，仿佛被压在一块大石头下面，冰冷而沉重。过了好一会儿，他目光中的茫然消失了。“总有办法的。”他的嗓音渐渐提高，“如果你知道怎么做，请告诉我，算我求你。”

“哪怕要你杀了尼禄？”

“你知道你在要求什么吗？不行！不可能！绝对不准！别把那孩子牵扯进来！”

“当然，人人皆知你对弱小生物的袒护。‘I have to stop you, even if that means killing you. ’【注1】这可是你说过的话。可怎么办？解决的办法的确在尼禄身上，或者……结束你们之间的契约也一样。一切，端看你如何选择。”

但丁心神大乱地摇着头，知道自己无法在口舌之争中辩过这头魔物，更无法轻易做下决定。

多少个失眠的夜里，在一片漆黑的事务所中，那些白天想都不敢想的东西，在黑夜中回想起来却是如此自然——承认自己悔恨并不困难。这些年他不计报酬地接受清除恶魔的委托，也只是因为无法拯救自己真正想要拯救的人。

伤口被撕开自然会流出污血。尽管但丁没有哭出来，但他向来锋锐的双眼温和又悲伤，身体也微微颤抖着。

格里芬本想以更严厉的语气指责但丁，可惜他没有那个力气，也没有那个时间。身为维吉尔的梦魇，V的契约恶魔，不仅无法借力给V，反倒在V的影响下越来越虚弱。

情况怎么会搞成这样？身心俱疲的格里芬想。作为恶魔，格里芬一直相信自己总有一天会在战斗中死去，也希望自己至少能死得轰轰烈烈——被但丁或是尼禄杀死都是个不错的选择，无奈两人都不可能对现在的维吉尔动手。

“人总有一死，但丁。”这话很难出口，但格里芬还是说了。不仅为了自己，也是为了V而说。

“我……知道，但不应……不应该是现在。”

“你能帮的只有这件事。”格里芬尽可能理性地劝解着，“V对这个世界已经无所留恋，他需要的只是没有痛苦的安息。好好看看他吧，但丁。你希望他这样悲惨地活下去吗？”

仿佛要印证格里芬的话似的，突然之间，躺在床上的V发出一声细微的呻吟，随后整个身体扭曲着缩成一团。痉挛，翻滚，无力的惨叫。就在但丁想要扑过去帮V减轻痛苦的时候，格里芬制止了他。

“别碰他！”格里芬喊道，“如果你不想折断他的骨头的话。”

“我……”万万没想到V已经脆弱到这种地步，但丁一下跪倒在床边，绝望地问，“我要怎样才能帮他？”

“轻轻捏住他的右腕，然后拔掉针头。”

但丁很轻易就完成了这一步。圈入掌中的手腕细瘦如柴，少许回入针管的血液也带着不详的墨色。“然后呢？”他问道。

“等。”

急得双眼冒火的但丁猛地瞪向使魔，而格里芬的三重瞳毫无畏惧地回望着他。他们凝视着，对峙着，都在对方眼中看见了某种更深沉的情绪。

“你可以杀了他，帮他解脱。只可惜你办不到。”

在不绝于耳的惨叫声中，但丁眼中的怒气转做颓唐。如果V所受的折磨都因他而起的话——

恶魔猎人站起身，自虚空中拉出魔剑。他苍白的面孔如今没有任何表情，近似冷酷地看着V无力的抖动，无声的呻吟。

“对不起。”但丁喃喃道，将刀锋对准V的喉咙，但在结束这一切之前，他希冀地在V的脸上寻找着，想要最后一次确定死亡确实是维吉尔所渴求的结局。

那双紧闭的双眼却在此时洒出了泪水，顺着面庞滚落，如烈火般燎痛了但丁的心。

“不——”但丁猛地抛掉武器，将V的身躯拥入怀中，满怀痛苦地摇着头，“我做不到。”

“You are wasting time. ”【注2】

一个几乎细不可闻的声音，却如晴天霹雳般将但丁脑海中的思绪瞬间掏得一干二净，又在剩余的空间中形成阵阵回音。但丁低下头，看到一张忍受痛苦的憔悴面容。

V默默地盯着他，眼神中只有一股宁静的悲伤。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】出自三代游戏但丁台词。我得阻止你，即使那意味着要杀了你。  
【注2】出自三代游戏V哥台词。你在浪费时间。


	14. 第十三章

自从醒来后，V就推开了但丁的手，脸上的表情看似平静如水，但一道顽固的皱纹恒久地停留在眉心。

他不想理但丁。

起码但丁是这么认为的。

“别这样，至少和我谈谈……”

“想谈什么？你的错误，还是你的歉意？”V抬头看他，眼中神色怪异。“如果是‘对不起，请原谅我！’这种老掉牙的台词还是省省吧！”

“我知道事情很糟糕，”但丁说，“至少我们重逢了，让我们一起解决问题好吗？”

“你和以前一样，没有丝毫改变。”

“……”

“一样的自大，一样的傲慢。”V笑了起来，似乎完全看透但丁的心思，“听着，我不需要你，你的出现只会带来更多的麻烦。”

但丁张口结舌。

在V昏睡的时候，但丁已经在脑海中将所有想要表达的东西反复咀嚼，力图精炼出优美动人的语句，不过说真的，他可真不是块演讲的料。一旦真正对上维吉尔，思维顿时就冻住了，这让但丁像一个蹩脚的犯罪者，面对精明干练的审讯官毫无招架之力，只能结结巴巴交代着自己的作案过程。

所有的努力和言辞都被这沉重的目光压得粉碎，最后但丁揉了揉眉心，露出自嘲的笑容，将所有的一切浓缩成一句：“抱歉，哥哥，但是我真的爱你。”

V的呼吸变得急促起来，露在被子外面的那只手握成了拳头。但丁猜测这可能不是普通的肌肉反射，只是想给他狠狠来上一拳。

“住口！”

这一声尖锐到刺耳，仿佛下一刻就要化作高声尖叫。但丁从中听到了恐惧，而此刻他能够理解对方的感受。

是自己的肆意妄为，一意孤行，以冰冷枷锁捆绑住自由的灵魂，甚至焊上背德的烙印。

那必然是……令维吉尔极度厌恶的束缚！

“维吉尔——”但丁开口，声音里带着支离破碎的痛苦，他念他的名字犹如念诵祷词。

“维吉尔已经死了。”V打断了他的话，嘴角扭曲出一抹冷酷的笑容。“学着……接受现实吧！”

血液涌上头顶，眼眶越来越烫，但丁猛地抬起胳膊，就在V以为他要大吼或是打人的时候，但丁却只是以手遮住了眼睛，“别这么说……拜托……”

似乎捕捉到但丁语气中的痛苦，V别过头，有一缕头发落在他的唇边。

顷刻之间，天旋地转。等他反应过来，已经被但丁搂在怀里，热热的液体滴落入肩窝中，向着更深的内里渗透。

“放开！”V喊道。

仿佛察觉到他的躲闪和慌张，原本只是搭于肩膀的胳膊反而向下滑去，将人死死抱住不放。

强壮的男性躯体像烈阳般释放着热度，决堤的泪水如浪潮般冲击着心防。V还想说点什么，然而一只独属于狩猎者的恐怖之眼与他正正对上。

糟了！

不过瞬息之间，那颗巨大的紫色眼珠自天花板上浮现，如鲨鱼般冷酷无情的视线锁定在但丁的身上，下一秒，白色的能量光线如疾风骤雨般向着但丁扫射而去。

以但丁的身手，从这种攻击下逃离是轻而易举……然而他始终维持着原先的姿势，甚至没有转头看上攻击者一眼。唯一运转的是他的意志，控制躯体长出鳞片、生出龙翼，张开的翅膀如一面巨大的盾牌，将全部攻击都挡在了身后。即使后背痛得厉害，他也不为所动，从头到尾保持着原先的姿势挨着揍。

只可惜，他的付出皆是白费。

身下的人类躯壳如蜡烛融化，变成泥浆般的胶状物质但又奇异的保持着某些人类的特征。一丛蜘蛛般的手臂缠住了但丁的小腿，接着，更多的胳膊爬上他的身躯，像菟丝子寄生树干那样死死缠着不放。

一个连锁的陷阱。

就像拉紧的绳子突然被剪断一样，怒焰蹿上高空，没有形体的愤怒在火中大笑，如无情的叛徒嘲笑着但丁的愚蠢。

“真有趣，但是应该更努力点！这些手段还不够！”

但丁的声音在安静的环境中听来异常清晰。背上的伤口已经有些麻木，但仍疼得钻心。他终于拱起身子，半蹲起身，闪电般扯断了一支支细长的怪手，像残忍的孩童玩弄一只被抓住的小虫。一团团血液溅上他的大衣，立刻被体表外的火焰烤干成灰。没多久，他就结束了身边的厮杀，跳起来对付一直偷袭他的巨眼。

“停战！”一直闷声不吭的格里芬挥动翅膀跃入空中，电光在羽毛间闪烁。紧闭的房门猛然开启，风席卷而入，吹散房间内的硝烟，也带来丰盛晚餐的诱人香味。

但丁猛地睁开了眼睛。

只需鼻子一闻，他就分辨出作为主菜的炖羊羔肉中沉淀着肉桂、豆蔻，还有让人鼻子痒痒的胡椒。他的心情奇异的平静了下来。

“小丫头的炖肉是不是很棒？！”衣帽架上的格里芬假笑了一声，为了掩饰心中的不安，他假装整理起凌乱的羽毛，藉以短暂地躲避但丁的目光。

“刚才那些，是真实的吗，小鸟？”

彻底冷静下来的但丁找回了原来的自己……那个令无数恶魔不寒而栗的传奇恶魔猎人。在拉来一张椅子坐下后，他的姿势和气势让这张普普通通的家居座椅一下子变成了高高在上的王座。

“说吧。”他指了指毫无异常的房间以及再次变成V的模样躺在床上装睡的暗影，尽管语气平和，却自然而然地散发出一种危险的气息。

“夜幕降临，我们构筑的梦境就开始运转。如你所见，半真半假更能骗人。”

“该死的！”但丁的嘴角微微上扬，看起来勉强算是个微笑，却差点让格里芬的血液凝固。“所以和我对话的，一直是你，嗯？”

“哈哈哈！那只是……呃……只是一个测试，试探你是否依然处于蒙德斯的影响中。”

说到底还是因为维吉尔以前吃了太多的亏，连带着分离出来的梦魇都变得格外敏感，而但丁在城堡降落时的气势又太盛，受到影响的又何止尼禄一人？不由得叫使魔们保持着高度的警惕。

“真正的维吉尔呢？”

“尼禄不是告诉你了，他无法从昏睡中苏醒。”

去年的秋天和冬天，V逐渐偏离了原有的睡眠习惯。即使夜里休息的很好，白天也会抽时间睡上几个小时。到了今年开春，他的睡眠就越来越沉，即使在白天也变成了某种半清醒半昏睡的状态，仿佛无时无刻不在做梦。

作为V的使魔，又是特殊的噩梦化身，格里芬自然能够进入V的梦中。那些梦很清晰，大部分是属于过去的记忆。但格里芬曾在记忆的间隙中窥探到一条向着源头倒流的河水，以及一棵在火焰中烧尽的参天大树。

也不知从何时起，他突然产生了某种念头：V正在步入永恒的空虚之中。

“遇见尼禄，是一个意外。”格里芬一脸深沉地遥望着某个方向，语调中带着真假不明的疲惫，“全靠他的帮助，才有一个遮风避雨的容身之所安置V的身体。但是，他的血也只能让我们几个保持基本的活动能力，解决不了V的问题。”

撇去格里芬的作秀不提，他所指的显然是个棘手的、私人的大麻烦，也是一个无法交付给其他人处理的麻烦。

“本来是打算让你在梦境中与V相见的。但你的思维太过活泼，才会出现那些应激反应！”

但丁尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，接着被格里芬以一种望而生畏的眼光瞪了一眼。

“让我再进去一次。”但丁说道，语气虽然柔和，态度却不容拒绝。“任何条件我都可以答应……只要能对维吉尔有所帮助，就算下地狱我也情愿。”

“会的，但丁，你绝对有机会再去一趟地狱。”

*

有很长一段时间，维吉尔仿佛身处虚无之中，什么都不必在乎。不必在乎为他死去的母亲，被他抛弃的弟弟，还有无力继续的复仇。他不再被仇恨压得喘不过气，也不再因为失败而感到痛苦。日复一日，年复一年，除了开口说话，他饿了会进食，累了会休息，但丝毫不关心任何事物，每天只为等待主人的命令，犹如行尸走肉般空洞无比的活着。

直到有一天，几乎致命的伤痛让他骤然苏醒，他才发现自己几乎只剩下一具空壳，回想之前那些年的所作所为，却是通通违反了复仇的初衷——他竟然在为弑母的仇敌卖命。

多年后，当维吉尔再次遇见那个特殊的恶魔时，他再次听到了曾经的主人的声音。那个小小的声音应承着他，只要维吉尔放弃抵抗，低头侍奉面前的恶魔，就能够拥有他想要的所有。但维吉尔并不相信那个声音的承诺，因为，隐藏在声音之下的虚伪、贪婪和恶意，在他耳中完全无所遁形。

更因为，从选择复仇的那一刻起，他已经舍弃了真正想要的一切。

*

进入梦境不过是一眨眼的事。

但丁沿着小路走着，迎着风。四周一望无际，一眼即可看穿远方的地平线，触目所及之处皆是荒凉与寂然。

但丁望向天空，一轮弯月洒出一点黯淡的光线，有气无力地照耀着这个世界。普通人的视力大概什么都看不清，除了阴影和黑暗。

“往哪走？”他问。

格里芬落在他的肩膀上，带着与现实相同的重量，为但丁的心灵带来一丝宽慰。使魔早已认出他们所处的环境，把握十足地指挥但丁继续向前行去。

渐渐的，路的两旁出现了一些残破的房子，没有一扇窗中还有玻璃，有些连大门也消失无踪。当但丁从它们旁边走过时，他从那一个个黑洞朝里头窥视，但什么都看不见，没有人，也没有家具，空荡荡的房子里仅仅装着实心的黑暗。

每一栋房子里几乎都是同样的景象，他们似乎来到了一个没有活力的死寂世界。

但丁慢慢向前踱步，脚下扬起细细的尘沙，仿佛是多年的积尘。他感到格里芬贴得自己很紧，向来聒噪的嘴巴也抿得紧紧的，只偶尔从喉间发出一下带着紧张的声响。

“还要走多久？”但丁问道，其实他早就看到道路尽头的那所房子，只是想制造点声音出来驱散眼前这令人毛骨悚然的宁静。

“就在前面。”

那是一座再眼熟不过的旧日宅邸。盛放的龙胆花丛因无人照料而杂草丛生，紫色的花朵在绿叶中半遮半掩，当你注视着它们时心中自然而然产生一种欣慰，欣慰于它们没有和这个世界一起枯萎凋零。

这似乎是那位Strong女士的房子。

但丁藏好惊讶，加快脚步，毫不犹豫穿过门廊，避过杂七杂八的废弃家具，一路左拐右弯，完全凭借直觉认路，最后终于找到了他的目标。

那个藏身于斗篷之下如幽灵般的故人。

*

他已来到门外。

脚下的地板传来微弱震动，那是靴子敲击地板掀起的回音。烛火翻飞，阴影四窜，仿佛一切都因他的到来而害怕。

V的心跳得飞快，不自主地捏皱了手里的照片。他深吸了一口气，把照片抚平放回原处，然后吹熄了蜡烛——似乎觉得这样还不保险，他又拉起斗篷上的兜帽。

之前所有的计划跟思绪都因为但丁的出现而崩塌，如被海浪冲击的沙土城堡般不堪一击。这种时候，想要表现得轻松自在一点似乎都很难办到，只能勉强不露出丝毫软弱的神情。

当他看向但丁时，对方向他露出一个再正常不过的微笑，就好像他们依然是关系亲密的兄弟似的。

“嗨！见到你可真不容易。”

“你怎么在这？”V问，随即看到一个鸟头小心翼翼地从但丁的背后伸了出来。

叛徒！

你好好加油！我先失陪了！

先前的事通过心灵交流一股脑传给了V，随后格里芬扑扇翅膀躲到了门外，就算和外面的垃圾相伴也好过待在此地。

这一路可实在太煎熬鸟了！

V不动声色地退了半步，闪进月光照耀不到的阴影地带。他不知道自己为什么这么害怕，就像被猫头鹰锁定的田鼠般胆战心惊。

脚步声再度响起，一声接着一声，V鼓噪的心沉了下去。直到声音停止，透过昏暗的光，垂落的视线与一双黑色的皮鞋相触，黑色的皮带缠绕其上，相当眼熟的款式。

有那么一瞬间，V祈祷自己的如雷鸣般响亮急促的心跳声能立刻停止。他的目光不受控制地一路向上，最后和但丁严肃的脸庞正面相对。

那双反射着月光的眼睛蓝得发亮，带着惊人的热切，似乎只需一瞥就能让人生出被眼神灼伤的错觉，而接下来的话也彻底打消了V想要继续隐瞒的念头。

“维吉尔，我的兄弟，”但丁说道，“我真想你，就算现在的你依然是个幻象，我的倾诉也无法停止。”

“我从未真正逃离你的死亡带来的阴影。它仅仅换了一种形式——自你离去后，噩梦在我心底萌芽，慢慢蔓延到双眼，最后遮蔽了一切。真正让我发狂的是醒悟太晚的爱。是否很可笑，我竟然爱上了自己的孪生哥哥，还是在亲手杀死他之后……”

“事到如今，恶果远远超出了预计，而这一切由我的轻率之举造成……若你想结束我们之间的契约，或是干脆取走我的性命，我都会欣然接受……”

慢慢的，但丁的声音消失了。他仍在那儿，但好像很伤心。这悲伤像把利刃，深深刺痛了V的心。如果就这么走开，相信但丁并不会阻拦，可V却觉得就这样把人丢下实在太过残忍。

V明白，这些话虽是说给他听的，但又不只是说给他听的。所以他站在原地，一动不动，聆听着，但也只是听着。

他的沉默反衬着周围的寂静。

但丁紧闭双眼，用力到连太阳穴都隐隐作痛；紧咬牙关，拼命让抽泣悄无声息。现在，他已经吐露完心声——那些故作平静的话语——只剩下一股无形的力量拖着他一点一点地下坠。

这是梦魇，但丁明白，犹如身处冰冷破碎的坟墓中，甚至能感觉到黑暗潮湿的土壤一铲一铲地落在他的脸上，堵住他的口舌眼鼻，让他再也见不到明日的太阳。

他没有挣扎，尽管他知道只要发出一丁点声音，或只是一丝细微的颤抖，瞬间便能苏醒，回到真实的世界，可他做不到，也不愿意去做。

突然，一个平缓的声音把但丁从紧紧裹挟他的黑暗中唤醒，那股无形的力量也随之消失。

“经历过之前的教训，似乎并没有让你变聪明点。”

声音不算悦耳，也称不上有力，却如灯塔照亮无光的梦境。

他睁开眼时，房间里仍然和原来一样，月光依旧黯淡，黑暗中的那个人也没有化作阴影消失。即使光线并不充足，这一景象也能尽收眼底。

格里芬搞出来的事情自然让V头疼，但更让他觉得麻烦的是但丁的态度——太过惶恐不安，甚至不像V记忆中的那个人：“明明已经看出那个‘V’的不对劲，为什么还要以牺牲自我的姿态去保护？”

但丁愣了愣，慎重地回答：“只要有万分之一的可能会失去你，我就不会去赌。”

V的嘴角向两边延展，像一个冷笑。

“人说孪生子间总有相似之处，而你和维吉尔的相同点，就是应该放弃的时候不知道放弃。维吉尔曾如溺水之人一样紧紧地抓住他的誓言和追寻，不肯轻言放弃，可最终依然敌不过现实。为了力量，他付出过很多代价，抛弃过很多东西。到头来驱使他不断前行的只有痛苦，而这痛苦也在慢慢将他吞噬。这是他自己选择的命运，简单来说，就是自作自受。”

“所以呢，你要我不管你，抛下你去过自己的日子吗？”

V突然抬头，一脸寒意地向但丁看去。“是我先舍弃的你，但丁！在Temen-Ni-Gru的塔顶上，我从未抓住你的手！”

在发生了这么多事情后，但丁内心的旧伤疤被V残忍剥开竟然没有让他觉得太痛苦。相反，让他胸膛中的心脏悸动不休，快因欢喜而炸裂的是维吉尔的态度。如果是以前，这种不怎么恰当的问题，维吉尔绝不会回答哪怕一个字。

但丁的脸色苍白，却露出一点微笑，眼底也透着谨慎，他暗自发誓今天一定要有收获，哪怕这会要了他的命。

多年以前的维吉尔确实有许多敏感的行为，当他觉得但丁根本无法理解答案，或是问题和答案中有冒犯到他的荣誉和尊严，等待但丁的必然是一顿暴揍。然而现在，作为被维吉尔舍弃的脆弱存在，他能做的只有保存自我，以及寻找恢复的办法。但这两件事因为但丁的出现而变得矛盾。

他们继续“聊着天”，相比起V的紧绷，但丁的回应则是笨拙，没有讥讽，没有挑衅，好说话得不可思议。

藏于兜帽下的眉头皱起。让V感到无奈的是，他发现但丁的脸上几乎出现了怜悯的神情，而眼里闪烁着的是渴求的欲望——尽管但丁掩饰得很好。

显然，这不是对厮杀的渴求。

虽然有着手杖的支撑，长久的站立依然让小腿骨阵阵发疼。V咬着下唇，忍着痛继续说道道：“你和维吉尔的交易纯属自愿，也早已两清。现在，请你立刻离开。”

他撇清关系的态度并没有让但丁松口气，反而让人惊讶得张着嘴，脸上一阵错愕，很快但丁就收敛情绪，一步步向V逼近。

周围的空间似乎被挤压得更小了，空气中的压力如即将浇到V的头上暴风雨。斗篷下的消瘦青年条件反射般后退了一点，后背靠上放着照片的置物柜，并且越贴越紧。

终于要撕破脸了吗？V的双眉更加紧皱起来。关键是，战斗对现在的他来说是毫无意义的消耗，尤其在看不到丝毫胜利曙光的前提下。

在他左右为难之时，但丁终于接近到能一拳将人击倒的距离。

但，这也是能够牵起彼此双手的距离。

月亮躲入云层，呈现在但丁面前的只有一个连脸庞都无法辨识的影子，但这无关紧要，因为他很清楚面前的是谁——

一个疲惫憔悴、半死不活的人类，一个失去一切的半魔在世上所留下的影子，一个无论发生什么他都会爱上的灵魂。

不顾V的退缩，但丁握起他冰冷的手掌，V的身体突得一震，种种情绪在这一刻终于冲破理性的阻挠涌入心头，仿佛理顺的毛线被调皮的猫咪打散弄乱乃至扭出无数个死结。于是他全身颤抖，摇摇晃晃，两脚向下一屈，但却丝毫感觉不到膝盖撞击地面的痛楚。

但丁绅士地扶住V的肩膀，等待他的膝盖停止颤抖。尽管他如此渴望能够帮到他的哥哥，但他不敢更近一步，生怕做错什么导致一切无可挽回。

“没事了。”但丁尽可能温柔地安慰着，“我来了，我在这里。”

颤抖的双脚可以用力量用尽来解释，但那些情绪呢？哪怕再三警告自己，感情不过是种令人放松警惕的武器，令猎物沉沦的诱饵后面，一定隐藏着危险的钓钩……但眼前的一切都是那么真实，内心深处的渴望终究让头脑发昏，让划清界限的想法彻底崩塌，再也无法复原。

片刻之后，他以骨瘦如材的双手回握住但丁的手，似乎想要从中获取温暖，或许还有力量。

这个世界只有无尽的黑夜，黎明从未出现，时间仿佛永远停留在凌晨前最黑暗的时刻。有经验的老者会告诉你这是最容易从噩梦中惊醒的时间，也是一睡不醒最多的时间。这时间属于恶魔，人类的脆弱在这一刻将毫无保留地显露无疑。

V——不，或许该叫他维吉尔——无比庆幸夜色沉沉而斗篷厚重，因为他从未让人见到如此脆弱的一面，如此的……不设防。是但丁的进攻太过气势汹汹，还是因为此生极少遇见和拥有的温情让他无法拒绝。

他不知道。

而但丁知道。

——不管精神多么坚韧，生命中总有些时刻需要他人的安慰。


	15. 第十四章

变化开始时，这对同胞兄弟的手仍如融合的糖块般黏在一起。而变化始于一丝火焰的微光。

壁炉悄悄燃起，慢慢变亮。随着火光的扩散，仿佛仙女教母挥舞起魔法棒，废墟似的房间在片刻间重获新生。柔软的地毯铺满了每一个角落，木质家具的硬角也被碎花棉布包裹了厚厚数层，唯一还保留原样的大概只有占据一堵墙的书柜，却也被各式各样的书籍塞得爆满。

若以为变化仅只于此，那你就错了。

当斗篷顺着身体滑落，但丁的目光也变得炙热起来。他用视线拂过他的眉眼唇角，像在触摸它们。额角的发际线带着一个小小的美人尖；漂亮迷人的双眼被浓密的银色睫毛和眼睑包围，在白色的衬托下，蓝色的瞳孔似在发光；轮廓分明的面颊依稀带着点青涩的圆润，皮肤的颜色比常人更浅一点，似乎他的前半生都在冰冷的月光下度过——这是一幅几乎完美无瑕的容貌，只是表情冷若冰霜，隐隐中还带着肃杀之气，仿佛他生来就缺失某些人类应有的情绪。

只不过，所有印象转瞬即逝。但丁的目光在维吉尔身上聚焦，眼中燃烧的熊熊火焰仿佛能把人点燃。

站在但丁面前的，竟然是容貌保持在十九岁模样的维吉尔。

“你……”年轻的维吉尔瞪了他一眼，“小心你的眼睛。”

但丁用低沉沙哑的嗓音发出一声叹息，冒失的夜莺在他心中蠢蠢欲动，随时准备为心爱的玫瑰高歌一曲。“我只是想……”他倾身靠近维吉尔，睁大的双眼仿佛能洞穿灵魂，“让我看看你……”

某些不同的东西出现在他们之间，随着它的出现，整个氛围为之一变。

他的触摸、他的热气、他的凝视，无一不冲击着维吉尔。霎时，魔剑士的双颊飞起浅浅的红晕，脸上充满了感情。什么感情？多半是羞恼，但也有别的，某些说不清道不明的东西。它慢慢收紧，几乎把维吉尔的心全部裹住，温暖着他，软化着他，吸引着他——犹如黑洞捕捉恒星，任何抵抗都变得软弱无力。

愣了片刻后，维吉尔才开始挣扎，想把手从但丁的掌中抽出去。

“我不会伤害你。请相信我，维吉尔。”意识到维吉尔的抵触，但丁终究松开了手。维吉尔手上的热气也随之消散，月光挤在他们中间，他突然感觉到冷。

于是一只托盘瞬间出现在茶桌上。里面除了满满一壶热饮，还有两只精美雅致的瓷杯。

食物的出现分散了但丁的注意力，在维吉尔的提醒下他端起一只杯子，喝了口杯中褐色的液体——原以为饮料的味道会因为自己清楚认知到身处梦境而寡淡无味，但实际上口感上佳，但丁甚至能分辨出其中的甜味来自巧克力糖浆而非细砂糖。

“棒极了，”他说，“我都不知道你喜欢摩卡？”

“这是Hilda的口味。”维吉尔坐在沙发上轻轻敲打酸痛的膝盖，“认识她时她都快70了，看起来很老，脸皱得像橘子皮，爱好和口味倒是活泼地像个年轻人。”

讲到这里他停了下来，因为发现但丁正在看他之前扣在桌上的照片。

照片的中心是一个年轻的姑娘。她站在帐篷里，身边围着好几个病患。有些手脚都缠着绷带，有些则躺在折叠床上动弹不得，唯一的共同点就是这些人都穿着军装。所有人的目光都聚焦在姑娘的身上，吸引他们的并不是那副憔悴中依然柔美的容貌，而是那双清澈得不可思议的眼睛。生活的艰辛并没有在这双绿眼睛中留下阴翳，即使它们已经见识过战争带来的种种苦难，已经习惯了鲜血和死亡作为生活的佐料，它们仍如闪烁的恒星般明亮深邃，坚定不移地为他人带来希望。

这样一双眼睛，在如此年轻的姑娘身上实属罕见。但丁脑海中闪过一个念头，也许这位Hilda女士也和蕾蒂一样拥有女巫的血统……

“那就是Hilda。”维吉尔将热乎乎的杯子捧于掌心，“一位获得过弗洛伦斯·南丁格尔奖章的退役老兵。”

“真是了不起！”但丁赞叹道。“她一定拯救了很多生命！”

维吉尔轻轻唔了一声。浓烈的咖啡香气在他鼻尖飘散，在认识前Hilda之前，他从未想过区区一丝香气就能带来无法想象的惬意感，这也是Hilda教给他的头一件事——假如安宁来之不易的，那就更需细细品味。

一丝微笑爬上他的嘴角，又延伸到眼睛里。那是一个人类品尝喜欢的食物时才会有的表情。

人性。

多么难得！但丁想，这些年来我一直以为维吉尔的自以为是无法撼动，他可以对任何人或事都视而不见，只要无关乎力量，无关乎刻入骨髓的复仇。如今看来确是我对维吉尔了解不深。

他轻声咕哝，抿了口咖啡。

*

家。这个字一直萦绕在他耳边。

维吉尔感到忐忑不安。从但丁凝视他到彻底放开他的手的这段时间里，他空荡荡的身体似乎被某种东西填满。起初他并未意识到，脱离了但丁的热量辐射之后，他才感到空虚重新回归。这种感觉如此猛烈，让他浑身战栗，痛苦不堪。他极力控制自己，不去再次握住但丁的手——渴望——这是不该产生的感觉。

为了压制内心涌起的巨大冲动，他把注意力集中在眼前的咖啡上，用热烫的咖啡杯温暖冰冷的手心，同时努力整理思绪。他回忆过往，回忆Hilda总是在厨房里忙碌的背影。善良的老妇人总是不厌其烦换着法子满足维吉尔挑三拣四的胃——“不能让孩子挨饿。”这是她唠叨得最多的一句话。

“她是个很好的人。”

“是的，”但丁说，“看得出来，温柔又善良，就像妈妈一样。”

“如果被Hilda知道你这么形容她，你会被嘲笑的。”

但丁歪了歪头，看上去很不解。

“有些人在困境或是灾难中能大显身手，却没办法应对最普通的日常生活。Hilda就是如此，因为女儿的早逝，她一直把‘我是个糟糕的母亲’挂在嘴边，唠唠叨叨地告诫别人如果没有做好抚养孩子的准备，就不应该随意把孩子生下来。”

维吉尔垂下头，下巴几乎抵上锁骨。空虚感一层层漫起。他起身拉开抽屉，在钱包、药盒、钢笔等各种杂七杂八的东西中找出了一串彩色珠链。贵重的宝石和廉价的木珠石子串在一起，正中坠着块鸽蛋大小的蜜色琥珀。

“这是什么？看起来像只小虫子。”

“许愿链，琥珀里面的也不是小虫子，那是蜘蛛。”

但丁耸耸肩，并没有为自己的无知表示惭愧，毕竟小学就肄业也不是他自愿的。

要从何说起呢？维吉尔迟钝地思考着。如此难以启齿。讲述那件事就如同再一次用阎魔刀剖开他的胸膛，展示那颗长期冷漠自私的心，在多年以后，仍然会为他人而跳动……他茫然地抬头，从黑暗如镜的窗户里看到自己骤然变得苍白的面孔。

“你知道么，”他悄然开口，“蜘蛛是典型的自食其类者，雌性吞食雄性，父辈吞食子辈，幼蛛吞食同胞。”

“噢——呃，听起来真可怕。”

虽然不知道为何维吉尔突然给他上起了生物课，但野兽般的直觉让但丁意识到维吉尔话中意有所指。发现这不是插科打诨能解决的问题后，但丁腮边的肌肉绷紧了。他放下杯子走到维吉尔坐的地方，在他身前跪下，温暖的双手搭上他的膝盖，满怀爱意。

维吉尔一动不动，仅用拇指和食指在琥珀上轻轻摩挲。

“也许是为了甄别后代的优劣，也许是因为缺乏生存的能量，这种与残忍的习性保证只有强者才能存活于世。当我看到蜘蛛这种生物时，但丁，就像看到曾经的我们，身怀兽性，彼此吞噬。”

但丁下意识想反驳。他想说幼年的生活虽然短暂但父亲对他们的爱并非虚假；他想说孩子之间的打架争吵不可避免，可在欢乐时他们能展露灿烂笑容互拥拥抱，在恐惧时他们能回应彼此的呼唤互相陪伴。他们也曾亲密无间过。

曾经。

他的心沉甸甸的，因为残忍的过去不会因为否认而消失。让他隐忍的另一个原因则是那双蓝色的眼睛，里面充满着难以形容的、强烈到令人感同身受的痛苦，还有一点点濡湿的微光。

双胞胎中的幼子脱下露指手套，抓住长子的手，轻轻捏了捏。

维吉尔再次体会到手掌上的温度，不止如此，更多的感受扑面而来——热意从接触的地方源源不断传来，因为靠得太近，眼角的细纹也清晰可见，下巴……胡子拉碴，唯有嘴唇饱满柔和。最让他躲闪不及的是那对钢蓝色的双眸，眼下正发出让人晕眩的光芒——但丁眼中的那份感情，因从未改变而显得分外有力。

相信我。它们似乎在说，相信我并非真的想要伤害你，相信我对你的感情都发自内心的真挚。

维吉尔几乎被困在这双眼睛里。顿时，他有些心惊肉跳，忆起在魔界的入口，在Mallet岛上，但丁面带冷酷打倒自己的样子。他似乎一辈子都在进行着必输无疑的战斗，这难免会对他的神经产生一些负面影响。不过，现在但丁的表情绝非如此。

那是渴望，与维吉尔如出一辙的渴望。

他们本会继续这样僵持下去，但有那么一瞬间，置于两人之间的所有障碍和阻隔不复存在。维吉尔的渴望，与但丁的渴望在这一刻发生了碰撞。

一种无声的狂啸。它震动的不是他的耳膜，而是他的神经，就好像一个灵魂在对另一个灵魂深情吟唱。他克制不住自己，缓缓地、小心翼翼地伸出手，轻轻覆上但丁的手背。

“Brother.”他喃喃地说，声音低沉，带着一丝恐慌。

一只手穿过维吉尔的头发，轻轻滑向他的颈背，顺着僵硬的斜方肌移到喉咙，再到惊慌失措时紧紧抿在一起的柔软的弧形唇。他感到指尖下的唇瓣在颤抖。

但丁的心不由自主地软了下来。

他抬起身体，一条腿向前滑动，跪在维吉尔的双膝之间。他们之间的空间被拉近，在两人的渴望中被拉近。

他要吻他吗？

他想要接受这个吻吗？

但丁的脸离得如此之近，近到可以透过浓密的睫毛，看到自己的脸映在他蓝色的瞳孔里。

“维吉尔，维吉尔。”但丁唤他的名字，一声又一声，似乎在说，够了，别再那么固执了。

维吉尔哆嗦了一下，破天荒的听从了这命令。他轻叹了一口气，身体从僵硬到柔软，但他的神经、血液和心脏却不肯安静，它们上蹿下跳，欢快地等待着亲吻的降临。

眉眼相似的脸微微交错着接近，带着粗糙胡茬的下巴蹭着光滑的脸颊，擦出微微刺痛的火花。但丁用舌头舔他的唇角，小心翼翼地舔着，慢慢将下唇轻咬在齿间，哄骗它们开启。他并不习惯被这样对待……但也不想口是心非地拒绝。因为但丁的嘴唇很温暖，真的很温暖。是因为那强大鲜活的生命力吗？又或者仅是因为他的灵魂在寒冷中停驻太久？

“你冷吗？”在某个吻与吻的间隙中，但丁突然问他。

维吉尔花了好几秒才明白但丁在问什么。低头一看，自己的冰冷的手指已经深入到但丁的上衣里，紧贴温暖的皮肤。“不。”他低声回答。“你身上好烫。”

为了公平起见，但丁的手也顺着领口滑进他的马甲中，在他的胸部，或者说心口处抚摸着。这有点越界了——他应该抗议，他应该制止，可他发现自己做不到。但丁的热度正涌入他的心脏，沿着血管奔腾，在神经的每一个角落燃烧，他的心脏以从未有过的速度剧烈跳动着，而他此刻只想放纵这种火焰自由燃烧的感觉。

亲吻，让他昏头转向的亲吻。除了但丁，维吉尔从未让任何人这样对待自己。如果说上一次是交易，为了复仇他提供了自己的身体。但他记得其中并不包括吻。所以亲吻意味着什么？为什么亲吻让一切变得截然不同。

就在这时，维吉尔听到了自己的叹息，带着一股心满意足的柔和。与之相反，摇摇欲坠的理智显得疲乏倦怠，但也尽心尽力地做着最后一次挣扎。

“但丁，等等，”维吉尔喘息着，“我还有事必须告诉你——”

“我等不及了！”但丁哑着嗓子说着，再次低下头，准确无误地堵上他的嘴唇，甚至含住了躲在牙齿后面的舌尖。无形中有一种紧迫感催促着但丁，尽管他并不是太清楚，那其实是被他攫取的灵魂对生存的渴望和需求。

今晚本该只是一次偶遇，一次重逢，或者是一次苦涩的道别。格里芬站在滴水檐上，双目凝视着远方仅仅泛起一点白的夜空。这个永寂的世界要结束了，噩梦再也不会降临。

我可不会帮你说再见，捎口信也不行。格里芬的声音在他心中响起。别再封闭自己的情感和思绪。告诉他，告诉他那些他应该知道的一切。就算没有力量，你依然是维吉尔。

维吉尔伸出胳膊，抱住他的弟弟，他的梦魇，同时也是他灵魂的债权人。在脑海深处，他还记得面前状似无害的男人是连恶魔都要畏惧的存在，几任魔界霸主都被他踏在脚下，就连自己的恶魔面也被他葬送。他理应惧怕的，任何有理性的人都应该惧怕。

可他早就把理性抛诸脑后了。他拥抱他，也拥抱格里芬所说的现实。

爱抚变得更加坚定，亲吻变得更加诱惑，尤其在但丁发现这些举动没有受到排斥，自然变本加厉起来。狭窄的沙发容不下两个成年人躺下，他们便搂抱着一同滚倒在柔软的地毯上。

许愿链从维吉尔掌心滑落，而他已顾不上。他明白自己的所作所为是种清醒且自愿的疯狂：再一次和自己的兄弟发生亲密关系。然而眼下，理性早已荡然无存，彻底被他剧烈的心跳和越来越兴奋的欲望所淹没。

但丁激动的双手来到他的腰间，解开纽扣，但在脱下紧身的皮裤时遇到了麻烦。

“我能撕掉它吗？”他气喘吁吁地问。

如此傻乎乎的想法让维吉尔差点笑出声。他仅仅眨了眨眼睛，身上的所有衣物便不翼而飞。

“噢！”但丁拍了一下额头，懊恼地咕哝，“我忘了这是你的梦境。”

维吉尔拉下他的头送上一吻，然后又是一吻，饥渴、急切。这些吻里是否含有某种意义的爱？或者仅仅是欲望？他无法理清。火在他体内升腾，带着席卷一切的气势，而唯一发泄的渠道似乎只剩下吻，不停的吻。

不过三两下，但丁就从衣物的束缚中解放，健壮的男性躯体立刻被一双长腿缠得死紧，似乎让但丁彻底迷失成了维吉尔人生的全部意义。愉悦的感受在两人之间传播，也许这算不上肉体的结合，但灵魂的缠绵显然更胜一筹。

随着每一次撞击，但丁的力量汹涌着冲入他的灵魂，维持着呼吸的节奏，也引发心跳的共鸣，生命与灵魂的纽带在此过程中被不断加固。这感觉是如此强烈，维吉尔几乎尖叫起来。

或许他真的叫了，因为这一刻他已无法控制自我，也无法感知身周，世界仿佛只剩下火热的欲望、背德的快感，还有永不停歇的吻。每一个吻都会消除一丝痛苦，驱散一缕冰冷，洗去一个噩梦。

吻起吻尽，吻尽吻起，若这是道别，便是世上最温柔的道别。


End file.
